Regreso al Destino
by Zqarlhi
Summary: Sentimientos encontrados, confusiones, secretos. Una dramática historia de amor entre Reneesme & Jacob...¿Podrán estar juntos algun dia?
1. REGRESO AL DESTINO prefacio

* * *

**estos personajes no me pertenecen; ****son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les doy una nueva vida para mi entretenimiento y para el de los lectores.**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

-La oscuridad avanzaba lentamente, carcomiendo mi cuerpo en cada segundo, avanzando mas y mas hacia mi.  
traté de levantarme y con un agudo dolor punzante en mis brazos logre alcanzar el pequeño bolso que llevaba conmigo y saque la pequeña libreta que siempre me acompañaba.

_"dicen que las mujeres solo lloran cuando quieren fingir hondos pesares, los que tan falsa maxima atesoran muy torpes deben ser o muy vulgares, si llegara mi llanto hasta la hoja donde temblando esta la mano mia para poder decirte mis congojas, con lagrimas la carta escribiria, mas si el llanto es tan oscuro que no pinta y hay que usar otra tinta mas oscura, la negra escojere porque es la tinta donde mas se refleja mi amargura, aunque soy para soñar squiva, se que para soñar naci despierta, me he sentido morir y aun estoy viva, tengo ansias de vivir y ya estoy muerta"_

Juan de dioz peza logró escribir una gran obra maestra al describir como me sentia yo ahora si siquiera haberme conocido, por eso lo cité en ese momento que podria ser mi muerte, en ese momento lleno de oscuridad en que quizá quien me encontrara no lograria entender bien mi mal caligrafia causada por el cegamiento del momento.  
Vaya manera de irme de este mundo, ahi tirada sin nadie que me pudiera encontrar.  
Entonces recordé todo el daño que le habia causado a mi familia, a todos.  
Me sentí triste y sufria en ese mismo instante por ellos, por mis amigos, por mis conocidos, pero por quien estaba sufriendo verdaderamente para lograr llegar a este punto de la muerte era por jake.  
Pero ahora que estaba cerca de la muerte es cuando de la vida perdida me lamento, trataria de luchar contra este horrible destino que yo misma habia creado, lucharia contra todo para poder permanecer con vida hasta que me fuera posible, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado ya pero mi cuerpo ya casi estaba inerte mientras mi mente trataba de buscar una manera para que ambos,mente y cuerpo pudieramos sobrevivir.

_"...y seré yo, la chica que soñara despierta, la chica que luchara contra fuego,viento y tierra, la que dara todo por tratar de permanecer en pie, o en vida, mientras todos en este mundo estan dormidos"_

ultima frase de la que podria ser mi vida, pero eso no seria asi, yo lucharia contra todo lo que fuera necesario, yo lo haria por ellos, por mi familia, por jake aunque ya no estuviera conmigo ni lo estaria jamás.  
En ese momento la oscuridad se apoderó de mi, se posó sobre cada centimetro de mi cuerpo, sobre mis parpados, haciendo que ya no pudiera sentir o entender nada-  
_(Reneesme Carlie Cullen)_

-...y ahi olvidada, se desmayó una flor-  
_(Jacob Black)_

* * *

**espero que les guste...y si les llega a agradar me encantaria muchisimo que dejasen un review.**

**besos!**


	2. 2 Paseo Reneesme pov

* * *

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen; ****son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les doy una nueva vida para mi entretenimiento y para el de los lectores.**

* * *

**bueno, pues les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic.**

* * *

**PASEO**

**(reneesme pov)**

Era mi primer dia en forks washington, bueno, no el primero exactamente, habia estado aqui tres dias cuando naci, los tres dias que mi madre, despues de que yo naciera, habia tardado en su conversion a vampiro.  
si, aparentemente ya habia estado en forks, y aunque mi memoria fuera mucho mejor que la de un humano, no recordaba este lugar, por que esos tres dias habia estado encerrada en mi casa en el bosque.  
Asi que ahora que tenia 15 años de edad, y aparentara 17 o casi 18 decidi ir a pasear por este mi lugar de nacimiento.

Mientras caminaba, una brisa fresca caia del cielo nublado, mi madre dijo que hoy era un dia normal, el ambiente era humedo, y me gustaba, de repente suaves rafagas de viento giraban a mi alrededor haciendo que el olor llegara hasta mis pulmones,  
Yo seguia caminando, y yege a una pequeña casa entre el bosque, ya algo lejos del pueblo. en el pequeño buzon vi la palabra swan y mis ojos se abrieron. Era la casa de mi abuelo, quien no se encontraba en casa desafortunadamente, no lo conocia  
Pero ese me hubiera parecido un bueno momento para conocerlo; ahora que no crecia tan rapido.  
de repente, una de las rafagas hizo que mi cabello volara y me llego un olor que me agrado demasiado pero a la vez me parecio algo desagradable, "que ironia!" pense  
Era un olor humedo, pero fresco a la vez, a madera, y me fui siguiendo ese olor.  
De repente estaba yo frente a un joven, bueno, a un muchacho de unos 23 años, alto, muy alto de verdad, de piel morena, cabello largo y oscuro, y unos ojos completamente negros, que intentaban penetrar mi mirada mientras yo volvia mi cara hacia otro lado.  
En su cara se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y tu...¿quien eres?- me dijo suavemente mientras miraba sus ojos, en los que un pequeño brillo comenzo a aparecer mientras hablaba. otra rafaga de viento nos inundo, y gracias a mi buena vista, logre ver que hacia un pequeño gesto de desaprobacion, como si un mal olor hubiera llegado a su nariz.  
no respondi, primero queria saber quien era el, cual era su nombre y porque de repente se notaba tan interesado en saber el nombre de una chica que caminaba por un pueblo en el que "nunca" habia estado. El pudo haber seguido caminando hacia su destino, y obiamente, su destino no era yo.  
en su cara, crecia poco a poco un sentimiento que escondia muy bien, como si upiera quien era yo, como si me hubiera extrañado y quisiera comprobar que era quien pensaba.

-¿Quien eres tu?- le pregunte un poco molesta, ese chico habia interrumpido mi sueño de conocer a mi abuelo llenandome de dudas ahora... empezo a sonreir de nuevo, pero esta vez su sonrisa se agrando para mostrarme unos dientes blancos, tan blancos y hermosos como la nieve; estos hacian un precioso contraste en su cara.  
porque pensaba eso? precioso? como podia creer que ese desconocido era precioso? tenia 5 minutos de conocerlo y...  
-Soy Jacob Black- dijo con su preciosa sonrisa.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿quien dijo que era? ¿acaso dijo Jacob Black? habia escuchado ese nombre anteriormente, mi madre aveces hablaba de Jake o Jacob black con mi padre, algunas otras veces, mis tias tambien lo mencionaban, mi tia alice decia que queria tenerlo cerca unos momentos para calmarse, nunca entendia por que, mi tia rosalie hacia chistes de el, y le decia perro.  
Una vez, mientras espiaba, escuche hablar de el, el habia amado a mi madre, no entendia porque sentia algo hacia el en ese momento, sentia que lo conocia pero por mas que navegaba en mi mente buscandolo, no sabia quien era.

-Jacob... ¿Black?- pregunte entrecortadamente, y fue casi un susurro, mas para mi que para el. un humano no hubiera escuchado esas palabras.  
-si...y ¿tu eres...?- me sorprendi, tenia un buen oido. ahora miles de pensamientos circulaban en mi mente.

* * *

**espero que les guste...ojala me dejen un review!**

**besos!**


	3. 3 Ventaja: oido RPOV

* * *

**aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste!**

* * *

_Lamento tardar mucho en subir capitulos nuevos, es que aún no se si alguien lee este Fanfic, si alguien lo hace le agradecería muchisimo que me dejara algun review, asi para actualizar mas seguido. Besos!_

* * *

**VENTAJA # 1: OIDO**

Escuché como mi padre susurraba algo como "perro" pero ni aun con mi buen oido distingui bien las palabras; me sostenia del brazo derecho guiandome y alejandome demasiado rapido de ese lugar. Ahora estaba mas asustada que nunca y mi padre se dio cuenta.  
-Calmate Reneesme- dijo con una voz calmada-lo siento es solo que...-me di cuenta que no encontraba las palabras para expresarse,parecia que estaba pasando por una lucha interna- solo que ese lugar no me parecia muy bueno para ti-.  
Ahora si que estaba confundida, no sabia ni si quiera que pensar.  
Al llegar a casa mi padre me "convencio" de que ya era muy tarde y que era hora de que me fuera a dormir; le dije que me daria una ducha y despues me acostaria, y el se fue.  
Fingi que me bañaba, bueno, con mi mente, en ella tarareaba frases de diferentes canciones, que unidas no tenian ni un poco de sentido, pero no me importaba, olo trataba de engañar a mi padre como me habia enseñado mi tia alice; para que no se diera cuenta de que no estaba en mi cuarto de baño, si no, detras de la puerta de su habitacion mientras el hablaba con mi madre.

-Bella! pero... ¿como? no sabia que decirle! ella estaba muy confundida!, ahora cree que jacob queria hacerle daño, yo estaba fuera de control...-  
mi padre hablaba muy bajo, gracias a mi oido por segunda vez logre escuchar lo que decia. por el tono de su voz me di cuenta de que estaba confundido.  
-Edward, sabes que eso es lo ultimo que Jake se atreveria a hacerle a nessie-  
nessie? porque decian nessie? habia escuchado ese nombre antes pero ahora entendia que se referian a mi. pero porque me decian nessie? creo que mi padre se quejo, o hizo un gesto porque mi madre rapidamente modifico la frase.  
-bueno Edward, tu sabes que para jake ella siempre sera nessie, no reneesme-dijo algo apenada-pero bueno Edward, lo hecho hecho esta no te preocupes, tal vez el destino hizo que ellos se cruzaran, y eso seria creible considerando lo que son el uno para el otro,pero bueno, donde se quedo jake? lo viste? como estaba?- el tono de mi madre habia cambiado, ahora se notaba un poco mas entusiasta pero melancolica a la vez.  
-estaba cerca de la frontera, justo donde yo te dejaba para que te fueras con esos perros...-  
-Edward...-  
-Lo siento Bella, sabes que nunca me llevare bien con ellos, me odian, nos odian, menos a ti y a nessie, pero de ellos seth es mi unico amigo. jacob estaba ahi, no lo vi muy bien, pero creo que sigue igual, a menos que cuando nos fueramos el dejara de...-  
Pero no terminó la frase.  
porque los odiaban?a mi madre no? a mi tampoco? jacob queria venganza por algo y por eso me habia hablado? sabia realmente quien era yo? mil preguntas inundaron mi mente y perdi el control de ella, ahora mi padre me habia descubierto y no podia hacer nada.  
-lo se Edward, pero sabes que jake no puede controlarse, hasta un dia lejos de ella para el es terrible, aun no entiendo como ha soportado 15 años...-  
-Bella, no es el momento de hablar de esto, creo que cierta hija tuya ha estado detras de la puerta todo este tiempo-.  
si, definitivamente estaba "frita"...nisiquiera intente correr a mi cuarto y fingir que dormia, porque mi madre salio corriendo por la puerta de la casa y mi padre ya estaba frente a mi, ganandome con una cabeza y media de altura y unos ojos oscuros mirandome, oscuros en parte por que no habian salido a cazar y porque estaba realmente molesto conmigo; esta no era la primera vez que espiaba, lo habia hecho antes y resulta que las veces anteriores el nombre de Jacob y Nessie siempre salian a flote en sus conversaciones. Pero hasta hoy entendi de quienes hablaban.  
"a donde va mamá?" pense.  
ahora que recordaba todas esas platicas que habia espiado me daba cuenta que el jacob que habia conocido hoy habia sido el mejor amigo de mi madre y hasta habia llegado a enamorarse perdidamente de ella. pero mi pregunta mas importante hasta ese momento era: ¿yo que tenia que ver? nunca habia puesto atencion al nombre de nessie en mis momentos de espia, asi que no tenia idea de a que me enfrentaba.  
-Fue a buscar a Jacob- dijo mi padre contestando a mis pensamientos-creo que ahora sabes de quienes hablabamos cuando eras la agente secreta 007- y seguia contestando cosas que nadaban en mi cerebro. Estaba molesto y solo salió.  
-Voy a cazar nes...Reneesme...duermete y va enserio-  
Al momento que escuche la palabra "cazar" me asuste. a cazar? cazaria a jacob black? acaso mi madre lo habia ido a buscar para retenerlo mientras mi padre alcanzaba a llegar?  
-no, voy a cazar como siempre lo hago, no caso humanos...o lo que se le parezca- esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo. 3a vez en el dia que mi oido sobrenatural me ayudaba-y tampoco cazo perros- al decir esto ya estaba cruzando la puerta tomando la direccion contraria en la que habia ido mi madre.  
¿perros...que tienen que ver?

* * *

**espero que les guste...dejen un review!**

**besos!**


	4. 4 y 5 RpovJpov

* * *

**aqui les dejo dos nuevos capitulos, espero que les gusten!**

* * *

_Lamento tardar mucho en subir capitulos nuevos, es que aún no se si alguien lee este Fanfic, si alguien lo hace le agradecería muchisimo que me dejara algun review, asi para actualizar mas seguido. Besos!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**PESADILLA  
(Reneesme pov)**

Esa palabra siempre me habia confundido: perros. Que tenian los perros? y pensando en eso me fui quedando profundamente dormida.  
en mi sueño caminaba por la playa, dejando que el suelo humedo tocara mis pies, me sentia muy bien; despues vi a jacob acercarse a mi, tenia una hermosa sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, derepente se puso serio y ese brillo desaparecio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el miedo se apodero de todo mi ser, el seguia acercandose a mi mientras temblaba bruscamente, justo antes de que llegara junto a mi, mi padre llegó y lo mordio. jacob murio rapidamente y juraria que al momento en que su alma se desprendio de su cuerpo, una suave brisa de viento acaricio mi rostro y susurro un te quiero.

Desperte asustada, confusa y todo esto junto con el fuerte aullido de un lobo retumbando en mis oidos.  
creo que mi padre se habia percatado de mi pesadilla porque ya estaba junto a mi, abrazandome contra el y yo sollozando en su pecho. Nunca me habia sentido asi, ¿porque? ¿porque,porque,porque.......porque? repetia una y otra vez en mi mente, no entendia nada, absolutamente nada, no sabia porque me dolia tanto ver que jacob moria en brazos de mi padre; sentia como si mi corazon se rompiera, en parte por Jacob, y tambien por ver que era mi padre quien terminaba con su vida.

-Reneesme, calmate si?, solo fue una pesadilla, nada de eso es real, no pasará jamas, nunca le haria eso a jacob, las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida sufririan mucho y yo tambien, porque aunque no quiera a Jacob como ustedes dos, pero el ha hecho mucho por mi...nunca lo haria...enserio, nunca-

Y comenzo a tararear la nana que habia compuesto para mi, era mucho mas suave que la de mi madre, pero aun asi, era muy linda.  
Las palabras de mi padre no ayudaron mucho, mejor dicho, me confundieron mas ¿cuanta confusion podria soportar en un dia? tenia dos preguntas ahora, si jacob muriera, yo sufriria? la respuesta era obia, por mi sueño me habia dado cuenta que si, y que seria muy doloroso para mi. La otra pregunta mas importante...¿yo queria a jacob...porque mi padre habia dicho eso? y con esas dudas, volvi a quedarme dormida, y por suerte esta vez sin soñar nada.

**CAPITULO 5**

**DIA EXTRAÑO  
(Jacob pov)**

Nunca crei que el olor que perseguia, aunque me pareciera algo dulce y empalagoso para mi gusto era mi Nessie; ella me miraba confusa, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la casa de Charlie, definitivamente ya habia visto la palabra "Swan" en el buzon. Le hable, pero se porto algo molesta conmigo, como si hubiera cortado el hilo de unos pensamientos muy importantes. Aun no podia creer que en realidad era ella, me parecia imporsible, la habia tenido entre mis brazos el dia que Bella desperto, pero cuando ella se entero de que me habia imprimado de su niña, no dudó ni por un segundo en convencer a cada Cullen de irse inmediatamente de forks y yo no podia hacer nada, Todo este tiempo, 15 años de haberme imprimado del ser mas hermoso del universo habia sido una constante tortura para mi, no sabia donde estaban y si lo hubiera sabido no tendria sentido ir a buscarla porque se volverian a ir.  
Cuando el olor de Edward llegó a mi nariz no pude evitar apretarmela muy fuerte y al escucharlo gritar en nombre de Nessie, mi corazon reboto y bailo de alegria al darme cuenta que la chica frente a mi era el amor de mi existencia, porque decir vida, seria quedarme corto.  
Ella se alejó, pero yo me quede ahi en la frontera en el territorio de los Cullen, pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos y senti un golpe contra mi cuerpo que me tomo desprevenido y ahora yo estaba en el suelo, por el impacto habia cerrado mis ojos y ahora que los abria, un par de ojos dorados me miraban fijamente y una pequeña boca sonreia.  
-Bella...-dije casi sin aliento, ademas de que su frio y duro cuerpo me hacia estremecer- Bella...-repeti. Ella se levanto de un brinco.  
-Jacob!! quemas!!- dijo riendo y yo solte una fuerte carcajada.  
- y tu a mi Bells, el hielo tambien quema- sonrio y asintio.  
-conque...te has topado con mi niña?- pregunto ahora un poco seria y levantando una ceja.  
-si-le dije, no sabia que era ella, pero no se, no sabria como explicarte...-  
-pues...hazle como puedas- contesto sonriendo  
y comenze a explicarle todo; que seguia un olor que me llamaba, que dudaba que era ella hasta que escuche a Edward.  
Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas y yo le dije que ahora que la habia visto no podria estar lejor de ella, que yo bien sabia que ella no entenderia y que desconocia de mi situacion y la suya, pero que me permitiera estar cerca de ella hasta que se fueran. Bella aceptó. Asi que esa noche deambule y dormi fuera de la casa de los Cullen.  
Tuve un sueño, bueno, uno que se convirtio en pesadilla, veia a nessie en la playa disfrutando de el suelo humedo y el aire fresco, derepente llegaban varios chupasangre con gabardinas negras, pero no les veia la cara, solo vi como la mataban, la desmembraban, la quemaban, yo intentaba transformarme para protejerla, pero no podia, eso era algo que nunca me habia ccostado trabajo y sentia una gran impotencia al no poder salvarla. Desperte aullando bajo un arbol en ese oscuro bosque y corri por horas hasta que el cansancio me consumio y me volvi a dormir.

* * *

**espero que les guste...dejen un review!**

**besos!**


	5. CANTO Rpov

* * *

**¡aqui un nuevo capitulo! ya está aumentando el tamaño de los capis :D**

* * *

_muchisimas gracias a quien deja algún review...me gustaria que si alguien lee dejara su comentario :D_

* * *

**CANTO  
(reneesme)**

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, seguia confusa pero trataba de negarlo, así que me di una ducha y baje para comer algo. Yo era la unica que comia en esa casa por lo que me fui directamente a la cocina sin preguntar si alguien queria algo. busque a mis padres en mi camino, queria preguntarles que pasaba pero no los encontre, aparentemente no estaban en casa.  
Comenzé a cantar una cancion, una que no conocia bien, la habia escuchado cuando era muy pequeña en una telenovela, pero mi mente, alma y corazon la hacian salir de mis labios...  
_"a pesar de todo, de tanto y de nada,  
andas por mis sueños cada madrugada,  
a pesar de todo sigues dibujada sobre mi almohada, sobre mi almohada...  
a pesar de todo te sigo queriendo  
porque no hay barreras para lo que siento  
y aunque me haces daño con tanto silencio  
con tus ojos bellos me gritas te quiero...  
me gritas te quiero...  
cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razon  
solamente hay sentimientos que no entienden  
solo sienten si hay amor  
cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razon  
el amor es como somos tu y yo...  
inseparables...  
inseparables...  
asi somos tu y yo"  
_yo seguia cantando y tarareando esta cancion sin prestar atencion a nada mas que a el cereal que servia en mi plato, y aunque todos tuvieran muy buen oido en esta casa y me escucharian muy bien, no me importo, yo segui cantando cada vez mas fuerte... me sentia en paz.  
hasta que levante la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina y ahi estaba el... Jacob Black observandome mientras yo me creia la mejor cantante de el mundo.  
Me sorprendi demasiado y el solto una suave risa, una que de ahora en adelante seria mi sonido preferido.

-Veo que te he asustado- dijo mientras reia.  
-Si!- conteste molesta, el se percató y su semblante se puso serio.  
-donde estan Bella y Edward?-  
Bueno, nuevos pensamientos... si este chico habia sido el mejor amigo de mi madre y hacia 15 años que nos habiamos ido de Forks, hmmm... cuentas,,,no creo que me equivoque mucho...¿porque se ve tan joven? acaso tambien es inmortal? eso me parecia ilogico, no parecia un vampiro y yo no conocia muchos seres inmortales.  
-Por aca jake!- dijo mi madre y el sonrio...haaa entonces si estaban... supongo que mi padre sabia que queria hablar con ellos, que buenos eran cuando se escondian.  
-Ya voy Bells, siento haberte asustado nes...Reneesme- corrigio y salio.

10 segundos despues mis tias, Alice y Rosalie, ya me tenian sobre el auto y esto me asusto mucho.  
-a donde vamos?que hago aqui? aun no me comia mi cereal!! que pasa?- dije confundida  
-vamos de compras!!!- dijieron mis tias al unisono.  
-de compras...porque?-  
-nos vamos mañana Reneesme, no preguntes porque-dijo mi tia alice  
mañana? no queria irme, no sin antes saber la verdad, saber que me escondian y si pasaba algo malo conmigo.  
-y tambien evitamos que espies a tus padres...y a fido!- dijo mi tia rosalie  
-espiar?Fido?quien es fido? porque espiaria yo?-  
mis tias rieron.  
-no sabemos porque te aferras en espiar Reneesme- yo aun denotaba confusion, aun no sabia quien era fido.  
-y fido es el perro, ya sabes quien es el perro Reneesme...ya has espiado antes asi que ya conoces su nombre...y a el- y siguieron riendo.

Bueno, ahora algo si estaba claro:  
Jacob tenia algo que ver conmigo y todos se empeñaban en ocultarmelo.

* * *

**...dejen un review!**

**besos!**


	6. CANTO Jpov

**CANTO (jacob)**

A la mañana siguiente me fui directamente a buscar a Edward y Bella; seth me habia llamado diciendome que su amigo el chupasangre necesitaba hablar conmigo, que fuera a la casa de los Cullen.

Entre y crei que era hora de que le explicarian a Nessie todo esto de la imprimacion. Bella, ayer me habia contado que aunque ella no comiera siempre acompañaba a Nessie mientras ella lo hacia; así que como habia ruido en la cocina me diriji hacia ahi y me quede quieto, callado, viendo como Nessie buscaba cereal y lo servia en su plato mientras cantaba una cancion que describia todos mis sentimientos hacia ella...uno por uno.

Si yo fuera bueno para escribir, pense, hubiera escrito exactamente lo mismo que ahora mi niña cantaba.

De pronto Nessie levantó la mirada a la puerta y se sobresalto al verme, yo comenze a reirme, era tan linda, cantaba tan hermoso, y me parecia como si una gran cantante se asustara en un concierto. algo poco posible. y me parecia muy divertido verla asi.

-Veo que te he asustado- dije riendome, realmente me parecia poco posible que una chica semi-humana se asustara de verme, al menos si habia hecho ruido, creo que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

-¡si!- dijo molesta, yo me puse serio y pregunte por Edward y Bella, ella no me contesto y yo queria que klo hiciera. queria decirle en ese mismo instante cuan preciosa me parecia, queria abrazarla, queria escuchar mi sonido favorito: su voz.

-por aca jake!- grito bella; me disculpe con Nessie por haber causado ese susto y sali de la cocina.

La cancion que Nessie habia estado cantando seguia en mi cabeza y trataba de continuarla con mis palabras, no era muy bueno pero habia tomado algunas clases de literatura mientras habia estado en el instituto.  
mil frases flotaban en mi mente mientras me dirijia hacia donde estaban Edward y Bella.

"a pesar de todo nos une el destino y aunque muchos piensen que lo nuestro esta perdido.  
todos se equivocan seguiremos unidos, porque no hay distancia en lo que sentimos, cuando hay amor..."

Edward interrumpio mi "composicion"

-Vaya Jacob! creo que la continuaste muy bien!- dijo sorprendido, al parecer le gustó, sonrei y segui pensando en lo que seguiria.

"a pesar de lo dicho y lo hecho tu sigues aqui(toque mi corazon)conmigo..." Edward sonrio levemente.

-y algun dia continuará asi...- dije.

Bella nos miraba confusa, odiaba que tuvieramos esas conversaciones desde hacia mas de 15 años.

"se que sientes lo mismo, sabes bien lo que digo, porque el nuestro es un amor de verdad" y al pensar eso, la sonrisa del rostro de Edward se borro por completo.

-De eso queriamos hablarte- dijo seriamente.

* * *

**...dejen un review!**

_los invito a que lean mis otras locuras... :D_

_los pueden encontrar en mi perfil n__n_

**besos!**


	7. ConversaciónJpovInformaciónRpov

**CONVERSACION (Jpov)**

— ¿Ha si? — Pregunte incrédulo —Díganme... ¡Soy todo oídos! —.

— Nos vamos mañana — dijo Bella agachando la mirada, ya había platicado lo suficiente con ella para que se diera cuenta de cuan importante era Reneesme para mi y el miedo me abordo en ese instante.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué mañana? A que vinieron entonces ¿a romperme más el corazón? Bella... —

Estaba triste, pero a la vez furioso, no entendía porque me hacían esto otra vez.

— Edward, Bella, por favor, ustedes saben lo que ella es para mi… cerca o lejos— fue lo único que conseguí decir.

Bella seguía agachada y Edward no tenia expresión alguna.

— Lo siento Jacob, pero no podemos estar aquí, solo han pasado 15 años no nos ayuda volver tan pronto mas de medio puebla nos recuerda aun—.

— Pero... — de nuevo no tenía una excusa para hacer que Reneesme y los Cullen se quedaran, ni con que defenderme justo como hacia ya 15 años, así que me resigne...de nuevo.

— La decisión esta tomada —Edward solo contestaba a lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Y si te quitaran a Bella en el momento en que mas la amas? ¿Si te quitaran la escancia de la vida...el motivo para existir? Edward... ¿has pasado por un dolor así? tal vez no exactamente, pero nosotros tres sabemos de una vez—y recordé el día en que Edward había dejado a bella — y ahora que Nessie me conoce de ahora en adelante se que no va a estar así como si nada hubiera pasado—.

Edward solo asintió y en su cara note como sentía tristeza por ese recuerdo que le había mostrado.

— Lo se Jacob pero... —lo interrumpí.

— No importa, me voy, no te preocupes ya no estaré cerca de ella nunca mas — dije y salí de esa casa.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar hasta que un lobo rojizo corría hacia el bosque.

**INFORMACION (Rpov)**

Toda la tarde la pasamos en Port Ángeles de tienda en tienda pero no preste atención alguna a lo que mis tías y yo comprábamos...bueno, a lo que me compraban.

Ellas se dieron cuenta de mi indisposición y quisieron darme ánimos, pero nada me animaba, quería ir a casa, dormir o tal vez ir a caminar ¡pero no podía! tenia que estar en la peor de las torturas: de compras con mis tías.

Yo era un poco como mi madre respecto a este tema, solo un poco. Si me gustaba la moda pero no me gustaba ir de compras y menos con mis tías, unas maniacas completas, 2 compradoras compulsivas. Me reí al pensar en esto, que ironía.

Mis tías por fin se rindieron y nos fuimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos me fui directo a mi habitación y en mi cama estaba mi madre esperándome. Me sorprendí.

— ¡Hola Reneesme! ¿Te la pasaste bien con tus tías? — dijo con un tono de burla, ella sabia bien lo que pensaba acerca de ese tema.

— ¡Claro, fue genial! compramos muchas cosas a las que no les preste atención pero supongo que son muy lindas... ¡oh! si y te he comprado una blusa rosa fiucsa fantástica-dije sarcásticamente. Ella sonrió.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo? — le pregunte, sabia que tenia cosas que decirme y si no quería hacerlo por su cuenta, tendría muchas preguntas que contestas. Suspiro una vez.

— ¿Te cae bien Jake? — me sorprendió su pregunta, directa e indirecta, al menos no iba rápidamente al punto. Cuando algo pasaba muy rápido me afectaba un poco.

—Hm...No lo conozco madre, lo he visto dos veces y menos de 10 minutos — no tenia idea de que pasaba por su cabeza y realmente quisiera saberlo.

—El era mi mejor amigo... —.

—Lo se—la interrumpí —Respecto a eso tengo una duda, ¿Cuantos años tenia en ese entonces? — se sorprendió mucho, definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta.

—15, es dos años menor que yo, por lo que cuando me convertí el tenia 18—.

— hm...haaa... ¿entonces tiene 33? ¡No me parece posible! Pareciera que tiene 20— mentí, yo diría 21 o 22 pero tenia que saber la verdad.

— Lo se, parece que los años para el no pasan—

— ¿Esta igual que hace 15 años o que? — pregunte riendo

— Si, casi — esa respuesta si me sorprendió demasiado

— ¿Acaso el también es un vampiro? — rápidamente pregunte antes de que se arrepintiera de su anterior respuesta. Ella rio.

— No, Jake siempre se opuso a que yo me convirtiera— ¡oh! ahora si que estaba obteniendo información importante.

— entonces, ¿el sabia el secreto de nuestra familia? — esta pregunta si la puso realmente nerviosa.

— Tengo que hablar con tu padre Reneesme... ¡no espíes! si lo haces tendrás que ir dos semanas de viaje de compras con tus tías y eso aun no es nada... ¡ya duérmete!-

— ok, ok, ok madre... ¡me dormiré! todo menos eso-dije dramáticamente y sonreí

— Buenas noches Reneesme—.

—Buenas noches mamá—

Me quede dormida muy pronto, mi madre se aseguro de que me quedaba dormida antes de irse a hablar con mi padre. Sabía que tenían que hablarme de todo eso, pero eso seria mañana.

Toda la noche soñé con Jacob, era como si estuviéramos conectados pero el se veía triste y yo no entendía porque. Jacob poco a poco se iba metiendo en mi corazón sin alguna razón aparente, bueno, yo diría mucho a mucho.

Mañana iríamos a ver a mi abuelo Charlie y después nos iríamos a un nuevo destino; aun no sabia donde pero por ahora no importaba mucho.

Así que iríamos a la casa que tenía un pequeño buzón con la palabra "Swan" grabada, y me dormí feliz porque cerca de ahí había conocido a Jacob y quizá lo vería...y eso me daba una ilusión que seguía sin entender.

* * *

**Dejen review!**

**besos!**


	8. Bpov Jpov

**DECISION (Bpov)**

Deje a Reneesme dormida y me fui a ver a Edward.

— Edward, tenemos que hablar con Reneesme de esto ya. Ha estado muy confundida, si le decimos la verdad aceptara todo, hasta que quiere a Jacob. Yo lo se—.

Edward estaba muy serio.

— Bella, ¿no crees que es mejor que nos vayamos? así ella seguirá igual que antes de venir de nuevo, feliz, completa, una chica de 15 años normal — levante una ceja —casi normal —corrigió.

No estaba de acuerdo, Edward sabia mejor que nadie como se sentía Reneesme, hoy Jacob me había hecho pensar en ellos mas que nunca, aun recordaba lo que sentí cuando Edward me dejo y sabia bien que de ahora en adelante Nessie nunca se sentiría completa.

-Edward- suspiré y tome su cara entre mis manos, concentrándome y alejando mi escudo de nosotros. Todos en la casa sabían lo de Reneesme y Jacob pero aun así no quería que escucharan nada.

"tu sabes mejor que nadie que nunca se siente complete" pensé.

— Lo se — al menos lo acepto.

"tu sabes lo que Jacob siente y sabes lo que sentirá cuando nos vayamos"

— Lo se— ¡ha! ¿Que no sabe decir otra cosa?

— Si se decir muchas — "lo siento, era una broma cariño".

Intentó sonreír pero no lo logro. Aleje mis manos de su rostro, suspire y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación, me pase una mano por el cabello.

— ¿sigues creyendo que no debemos decirle nada? — pregunte algo preocupada.

—Si — contesto. Me sentí derrotada y agache la mirada — creo que Jacob es quien debería decirle — mis ojos brillaron. Salte y abrase a Edward.

— ¡pero hay que hablar con Jake! hay que decirle que cuando se entera de cosas importantes le afecta, además no queremos que por ahora se sienta... —.

— Atada— termino mi frase.

— Lo se—.

— ¿Ahora quien es quien no sabe decir otra cosa? — pregunto.

— Yo no— reí acercándome hacia el en un abrazo; en eso Edward tomo mi cara con sus manos y me besó suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarme pero el sabia que lograría lo contrario.

**FRUSTRACION (Jpov)**

Me sentí triste, desolado, frustrado, furioso, devastado, en fin, no sabia como explicar todos los sentimientos que me embargaban y que sensaciones tenia ahora o hacía un segundo.

Llegue a casa pero no podía dormir así que estuve deambulando por los bosques toda la noche.

La mañana siguiente tenía unas grandes ojeras muy marcadas en mi rostro y me fui a la playa, quería estar en un lugar donde me sintiera protegido, llegue y me senté en mi gran árbol, en el que siempre me sentaba con Bella mucho tiempo atrás.

En ese árbol estaban grabadas mis iníciales J.B. y al sentarme sentí como si alguien mas hubiera estado sentado ahí minutos antes, y el olor que había dejado me perturbaba mas, ese olor me torturaba y hacia que la tristeza en mi interior creciera cada segundo mas y volvía con mas fuerza; el olor de Reneesme.

Era imposible que Nessie hubiera estado ahí, comencé a caminar por la playa, furioso, ni siquiera en mi árbol podía estar en paz. Tenia demasiadas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, cerca de los arboles donde comenzaba el bosque vi a Reneesme, entonces no era tan imposible que su aroma estuviera impregnado en mi árbol favorito.

Ella me vio y yo le sonreí felizmente, toda mi tristeza se acababa de esfumar en el instante en que la vi, pero ella hizo un gesto de fastidio y caminó más rápido hacia el bosque. Fui tras ella pero se paró en seco.

— ¡Nessie! — le dije animado.

— ¡Soy Reneesme! y me gustaría saber porque rayos me estas siguiendo — estaba furiosa; mi corazón se detuvo y podría jurar que mi alma se separó de mi cuerpo porque yo ya no tenia ganas de vivir...y tampoco motivos. Nunca creí lo que dije y mucho menos que se lo diría a ella que era todo para mí.

—Eres una "Cullen"—levantando la voz al decir su apeado — Dime tu ¿Que rayos haces aquí en La Push? — dije con todo el desprecio que podía en ese momento aunque mi corazón insistiera en soltarme a sollozar. Ella reacciono diferente, ahora parecía confundida.

— Si, soy Cullen... ¿y? ¿Por qué no debería estar aquí? —.

— Tu simple apellido te lo prohíbe...pero ¡vaya! veo que ni siquiera te han dicho las reglas siendo tan peligroso para un Cullen estar en este territorio, ¿Pero sabes algo? ¡No importa! haz lo que quieras yo...me voy, ni que me importaras tanto como para darte mi ayuda al protegerte aquí — dije y me fui adentrando al bosque sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho por haber dicho esa gran mentira.

Al estar en el bosque me transforme y llame a Seth que ahora estaba dando sus rondas de la mañana. Volví a mi forma humana y lo espere sentado en una roca, con el aroma de Reneesme tan impregnado en mi mente y mi nariz que podía jurar que estaba demasiado cerca, pero estando ahí frente a ella había tenido que inhalar demasiado para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. pero ella ahora estaba lejos, quizá en su gran mansión con su familia preguntándoles porque no puede venir a La Push, o quizá ya este con su abuelo despidiéndose y esta fue la ultima vez que me vio, este pensamiento me hizo sentirme peor por lo que había hecho que sentí como una lagrima corría por mi rostro.

* * *

**¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Lo sigo?**

**gracias a los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos :D ya he visto una que otra alerta en el correo... de verdad... ¡Gracias!**

**en fin, espero algún review... **

**besos!**


	9. Teoria: imprima que?

**TEORIA (Jpov)**

Seth llegó en su forma humana y se sentó a mi lado en la roca.

— ¿Qué pasa Jake? — dijo algo preocupado, mas asustado que preocupado.

— Seth, una vez escuche que le preguntaste a Sam si era posible imprimarse de la persona equivocada; me gustaría saber lo que te contestó — el me miro sorprendido.

— Jake, Sam me dijo que era imposible, no me digas que estas dudando de tu imprimación. Jake, todos sabemos que estas imprimado de Reneesme, y eso es realmente, ella quizás no se ha dado cuenta pero... —.

Lo interrumpí y entre sollozos dije:

— ¡Seth! ¿Como no se habría dado cuenta? sabemos lo que es la imprimación ¡demonios! y aunque ella no sea completamente humana no creo que eso signifique un problema con la imprimación. Seth, he sufrido demasiado, 15 años sin verla, pero siento que hoy estoy sufriendo mas que todos esos años juntos; ¿sabes? desearía que la chupasangre que ve el futuro pudiera ver el mío, solo para que me dijera que mi imprimación con Nessie es un error y que la chica real llegara pronto... —.

— Jacob, hay algo que nunca te he dicho, ni a ti, ni a Edward y mucho menos a Alice y creo que para ella seria muy importante...pero bueno solo es una teoría, una hipótesis, lo que yo creo pero no se que tanto de verdad tenga... —.

No entendía a que se refería pero asentí para que me contara eso que tal vez era muy importante para no haberlo dicho.

— Creo que, bueno, que Alice no puede ver nuestro futuro por lo que somos, por nuestra especie, eso no es nada nuevo, y otro dato que ya conocemos es que cuando tenemos algo que ver con una persona su futuro se borra — asentí — Jake, creo que esta mas que claro que Reneesme es tu destino, por eso Alice no puede ver el futuro de ella, porque aunque tu o ella cambien su decisión son el uno para el otro; es el destino y el suyo no puede cambiarse, no puede ser un error ni un engaño; creo que la imprimación es algo mas allá de todo lo que creemos, creo que es tu futuro, un destino firmemente escrito y al que no puedes hacerle cambio alguno...¡ni de ortografía he! —.

Le creí, era completamente razonable, no era hora de cuestionarle porque no le había dicho eso a nadie porque me sentía bien conmigo mismo por ese momento.

Trate de aparentar que estaba totalmente calmado y me fui a mi casa.

**IMPRIMA... ¿QUE? (Rpov)**

Esa mañana me levante más temprano de lo normal, sabía que hoy era mi último día aquí y quise ir a recorrer lo que aun no conocía.

Les avise a mis padres y me fui a caminar, llegó a una playa, creo que camine demasiado porque realmente no estaba consiente de que había una playa muy cerca.

En esa playa había un gran árbol que me invitaba a sentarme y lo hice, estuve ahí pocos minutos, no dejaba de pensar en Jacob y agache la mirada me sorprendí mucho al ver unas iníciales grabadas en ese árbol: "J.B." Jacob Black pensé y me puse un poquito de mal humor, ni siquiera los arboles me ayudaban a aclarar mi mente de ese chico del que no sabia nada.

Me puse a ingeniar un plan para conocer la verdad, si mis padres no me decían nada, haría que Jacob hablara, aun tenia toda la mañana hasta las 4 de la tarde, me fui a caminar cerca de los bosques mientras pensaba en una estrategia.

Quizá si me hacia la enojada con el, el me preguntaría porque lo estaba y así podría decirle que por no saber la verdad y el hablaría, y no se si fue casualidad o solo el destino pero Jacob caminaba furioso por la playa, me vio y me sonrió. Al parecer todo su enojo había desaparecido. Hice un gesto de desagrado y comencé a caminar hacia el bosque pero cuando lo sentí cerca me detuve.

— ¡Nessie! —me dijo muy animado, realmente ya no estaba enojado.

— ¡Soy Reneesme! y me gustaría saber porque rayos me estas siguiendo— creo que si logre aparentar que estaba realmente molesta porque la expresión de Jacob cambio drásticamente, ahora lo notaba triste y luego vi rabia en sus ojos.

— Eres una "Cullen"— dijo recalcando mi apellido — dime tu que rayos haces aquí en La Push —eso me confundió, ¿Que tenia que ver que fuera una Cullen? nunca creí que alguna vez lo vería tan furioso como estaba ahora. ¿Realmente odiaba a mi familia?

— Si, soy Cullen... ¿y? ¿Por qué no debería estar aquí? —realmente esperaba que me contestara con la verdad ya no quería mas secretos, así tal vez entendería un poco obre lo que todos me escondían.

— Tu simple apellido te lo prohíbe...pero ¡vaya! veo que ni siquiera te han dicho las reglas siendo tan peligroso para un Cullen estar en este territorio, ¿Pero sabes algo? ¡No importa! haz lo que quieras yo...me voy, ni que me importaras tanto como para darte mi ayuda al protegerte aquí — dijo muy molesto, esas palabras realmente me dolieron mucho, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, ahora quería decirle la verdad de porque hacia esto pero el ya se había ido por el bosque.

Desapareció de mi vista y sin pensarlo me fui tras el, vi como de repente empezaba a temblar como lo había echo en mi sueño y después oí un aullido, me fui a buscarlo, ¿y si un lobo le había hecho daño? Yo realmente podía acabar con un lobo, estaba realmente preocupada y al estar mas cerca de donde se escuchaban esos sonidos, vi como un gran lobo rojizo pasaba a ser Jacob Black y me asuste.

¿Acaso era Jacob un hombre lobo? se sentó en una roca y yo lo observaba desde atrás de un árbol, a los pocos minutos llegó otro chico, fácilmente veía que era mucho mas joven que Jacob y se sentó junto a el.

— ¿Que pasa Jake? — dijo el chico, parecía preocupado

— Seth — ah, ahora ya sabia quien era Seth, por eso les decían "perros" ¿eran hombres lobo?  
—una vez escuche que le preguntaste a Sam si era posible imprimarse—Impri... ¿que? ¿Imprimarse? ¿Que era eso? Jake estaba empezando a sollozar y me sentí mal por eso, me iba a ir de ahí pero espere —de la persona equivocada; me gustaría saber lo que te contestó—.

—Jake, Sam me dijo que era imposible, no me digas que estas dudando de tu imprimación, Jake, todos sabemos que estas imprimado de Reneesme — ¿De mi? ¿Enserio? ¡y que es imprimación! pensaba una y otra vez —y eso es realmente, ella quizás no se ha dado cuenta pero... —realmente no encontraba preguntas, solo tenia mas dudas...

— ¡Seth! ¿Como no se habría dado cuenta? sabemos lo que es la imprimación, ¡demonios! y aunque ella no sea completamente humana no creo que eso signifique un problema con la imprimación. Seth, he sufrido demasiado, 15 años sin verla, pero siento que hoy estoy sufriendo mas que todos esos años juntos; ¿sabes? desearía que la chupasangre que ve el futuro pudiera ver el mío, solo para que me dijera que mi imprimación con Nessie es un error y que la chica real llegara pronto... —.

Realmente quería gritarle que yo no sabia nada que yo no entendía a que se referían realmente quería salir de mi escondite tras ese árbol para gritárselo fuertemente

— Jacob, hay algo que nunca te he dicho, ni a ti, ni a Edward y mucho menos a Alice y creo que para ella seria muy importante...pero bueno solo es una teoría, una hipótesis, lo que yo creo pero no se que tanto de verdad tenga... —.

Preste mas atención, si era algo importante para mi tía Alice lo era para todos nosotros, si no salía de mis dudas al menos podría tener algo para los demás.

— Creo que, bueno, que Alice no puede ver nuestro futuro por lo que somos, por nuestra especie, eso no es nada nuevo, y otro dato que ya conocemos es que cuando tenemos algo que ver con una persona su futuro se borra; Jake, creo que esta mas que claro que Reneesme es tu destino, por eso Alice no puede ver el futuro de ella, porque aunque tu o ella cambien su decisión son el uno para el otro; es el destino y el suyo no puede cambiarse, no puede ser un error ni un engaño; creo que la imprimación es algo mas allá de todo lo que creemos, creo que es tu futuro, un destino firmemente escrito y al que no puedes hacerle cambio alguno...!ni de ortografía he! —.

Me gustaban las palabras de este chico, Jacob se veía mas calmado, se paro y se fue, supongo que a su casa y el otro chico hizo lo mismo, pero vi como se transformaba en hombre lobo mientras Jacob caminaba como humano, así que ¿este era el amigo de mi padre? parecía un buen chico y su teoría no se cuanto tendría de verdad pero era muy concreta, ahora tenia que hablar con mis padres y no aceptaría un "después" o un "no" como respuesta.

* * *

**Me encantaría que dejaran algún review com su opinión sobre la historia :D**

**¡Besos!**


	10. Rpov

**VERDAD (Rpov)**

Mientras regresaba a casa estaba molesta, ¿Cómo pudieron haberme mentido durante mis 15 años de vida? y sobre todo, ¿Por qué lo habían echo si era algo demasiado importante? tal vez mi "destino" no era importante para ellos.

Ahora entendía una parte, tal vez la teoría de Seth era verdadera y aunque no supiera que era imprimación querían alejarme de Jacob porque era un hombre lobo, y al pensar eso, me confundía, ¿Como podía ser Jacob un hombre lobo? y mi mente regresaba a la imprimación, ¿que era realmente? tenia yo algo que ver con Jacob, algo tan fuerte como para que sus palabras me dolieran tanto cuando era indiferente hacia mi. Quería las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, porqué cuando lo conocí quise abrazarlo, porque después de conocerlo y soñar con el desde ese día cantaba y tarareaba siempre la misma canción, una que mi alma pedía cuando me despertaba pensando en el y yo solo seguía mis sentimientos.

Pero aunque una parte de mi estaba en paz y feliz por darme cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorándome de Jacob Black, otra parte de mi estaba muy furiosa con toda mi familia.

Sabía que en unas horas iríamos a ver al abuelo antes de irnos de Forks, así que me apuré a llegar a casa rápido para al menos, tener tiempo de que me digieran toda la verdad.

Llegué a la puerta y al entrar, la cerré de un gran golpe para que todos la escucharan.

Pensaba en mi abuelo, solo para tomar desprevenida a mi familia, realmente, para sorprender a mi papá. Inmediatamente ya estaba yo en la sala, a la que llegaron todos rápidamente, estaban asustados, en sus caras podía ver la preocupación y aunque no pasara "nada malo" me gustó ver sus caras así, merecido se lo tenias, o tal vez no pero estaba demasiado molesta como para pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Pasa algo Reneesme? — me preguntó mi madre y volteó a ver a mi padre, este solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¡No madre, absolutamente nada! —Dije sarcásticamente — solo creo que use mucha fuerza al cerrar lo puerta, ¿no? —

— ¿eso es todo? — preguntó confusa entrecerrando los ojos

— No, la verdad no— dije. En ese momento deje que mis pensamientos flotaran y bailaran junto con todas las dudas que había en mi cabeza mientras ponía una mano el la cara de mi madre, mi padre fácilmente sabría que pensaba y en sus caras poco a poco comenzó a crecer la preocupación. Retire la mano de mi madre.

— Quiero saber la verdad, toda— reafirme. Mi madre solo se agachó.

— ¿Que quieres saber Reneesme?—preguntó mi padre —ya sabes todo— agregó.

_"Claro que no...¡No lo se! ¡No se nada! ahora no entiendo nada"_ pensé

—Pues pregunta— dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

**PREGUNTAS (Rpov)**

Comencé a soltar mis preguntas una a una en mi mente y mi padre las respondía todas.

_"¿Jacob es un hombre lobo?"_

—Si— respondió.

_"¿Esta...imprimado de mi?"._

—Si—.

_"¿desde cuando?"._

—Tu primer día de vida—.

Me sorprendí, todas en mi familia nos miraban confusos, por suerte mi abuelo Carlisle les dijo que fueran a cazar todos juntos para dejarnos hablar porque este tema era entre nosotros tres, al menos por ahora.

Cuando salieron solté la pregunta que mas me llenaba de duda.

— ¿Que es imprimación? —.

Mi madre se sobresaltó, ahora entendía de qué estábamos hablando.

—Lo que dijo Seth, creo, algo así...Bella — dijo mi padre, sin duda alguna mi madre podría contestar mejor a mi pregunta, al fin y al cabo ella había sido la mejor amiga de Jacob el debería haberle contado alguna vez. Mi padre asintió a lo que estaba pensando.

— Reneesme, la imprimación es algo que solo le pasa a los licántropos y bueno, a la persona de quien se impriman, no se si a todos o solo a los Quileutes, la imprimación es amor pero muchísimo mas grande que eso, Hm...es como el amor a primera vista, cuando vez tu imprima no puedes estar alejado de ella, cuando se encuentran quedan ligados eternamente, realmente no se como Jake ha soportado... espero que entiendas, hace 16 años mas o menos que me dijeron que era, no lo recuerdo muy bien—.

Asentí una y otra vez mientras me explicaban.

— Entonces ¿por qué nunca me dijeron? ¡No! esperen, ¿nos fuimos de aquí por Jacob? —Si, definitivamente esa era la pregunta correcta.

—Si— dijo mi madre.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Aunque yo tuviera un año no iba a amar a Jacob d la manera que creen! iría creciendo...no entiendo...enserio... —.

—Lo se, pero yo...tenia miedo Reneesme— dijo mi madre y agacho la mirada.

—Reneesme, Jacob seria todo para ti, si tu necesitaras un tío, un hermano mayor, un compañero, un mejor amigo, todo lo que tu necesitaras el lo seria. Pero, si el era tu mejor amigo y te enamoraras de el... ¿no te seria muy difícil aceptarlo cuando pasara? —.

Ahora que mi padre lo decía así, creo que lo entendía, pero ya no tenia sentido nos iríamos hoy. Solo quería hacer una cosa antes de irme: pedirle disculpas a Jacob por tratarlo tan mal y si todo salía bien, quería darle un pequeño abrazo para sentirme mejor.

Mi padre sacó el móvil de su pantalón y se lo extendió a mi madre.

— Bella, llama a Charlie, dile que iremos mañana a verlo porque a Nessie — paró en seco y volteo a verme rápidamente esperando mi reacción. _"siempre quise un apodo lindo"_ pensé y mi padre sonrió —que a Nessie le duele la cabeza—.

Mi madre asintió conocía demasiado bien a mi padre y sabia que el tramaba algo; llamó a Charlie y le explicó, después miró a mi padre, la notaba muy concentrada y el asintió dos veces.

Yo estaba confundida pero esperé para escuchar la llamada que ahora hacia mi mamá.

— ¡Hola Billy! soy Bella, ¿esta por ahí? es urgente—.

Billy, no me sonaba ese nombre

— Si, ya, algo así, en la frontera, ¡si! es urgente, no, creo que en 10 minutos, tiene que aclarar su mente, aja —sonrió— adiós—.

—Nessie, tienes 10 minutos, aclara esa cabeza, Edward, ¿la llevas tu o yo? —.

_"¿A donde? ¿Que?"_ pensé.

—A la frontera, creo que quieres hablar con Jacob—.

_"¡A veces odio que hagas eso! ¿Tienes que leer todo en mi mente y contestarme?"_ pensé molesta _"pero otras veces me ayudas mucho… ¡te quiero papá!"_ y el sonrió.

_"¿donde esta la frontera?"_

—Donde lo conociste—.

_"¿Puedo ir sola?"_

— Hm... claro. Bella acompáñame— dijo mi padre y se fueron hacia su habitación.

* * *

**Me encantaría que dejaran algún review com su opinión sobre la historia :D**

**¡Besos!**


	11. Encuentro

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic. Les comento que fue mi primer fic :D y que bueno, verán como (segun yo) fuí mejorando :D **

**por otro lado, se que está algo confuso... es que me imagino a Nessie como una combinación de la personalidad de Bella y de Edward... ¡imaginense! jaja**

**LiiQanlu: No te preocupes, no la dejaré de escribir :D de hecho ya lo terminé pero estoc on los arreglos de ortografía y todo eso ¡Gracias por leerla!**

**Tini Blsack: ¡Bienvenida! espero que te guste :D **

**Tambien agradezco a quienes agregan la historia a sus favoritos. Me ilusiona abrir el correo y ver que alguien más la ha agragado.**

**Sin más, les dejo el capi**

* * *

**LLAMADA (Jpov)**

Había aparentado a Seth y a Billy que estaba más calmado, que estaba _"en paz"_ y me fui a dormir.

Realmente estaba decepcionado, resignado, confuso, dormí pocos minutos pero no fueron muy agradables, en mis sueños solo aparecía Nessie molesta, hiriendo cada pedacito de los miles que ahora eran mi corazón.

Billy, mi padre, me salvó de ese sueño.

— ¡Jake! esta Bella al teléfono, dice que es urgente—.

Me sobresalté, ¿la habrían visto los de la manada en La Push? ¿Le habrían hecho algo malo? no, no lo harían, ¿ya le habría contado Bella la verdad?

— ¿Bella? —

— Si—

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Ya le dijeron la verdad? —

—Ya— mi corazón latió fuertemente.

— ¿Reaccionó mal verdad? era de esperarse—

—algo así —

— ¿Puedo verla? —

—En la frontera — me sorprendió mucho su respuesta

— ¿En la frontera? —

— ¡Si! es urgente — estaba lleno de dudas.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? —

— No— suspire.

— ¿Quiere verme ahora? —

— Creo que en 10 minutos—

— ¿ha? —

— Tiene que aclarar su mente—

— oh, bueno ahí estaré—

— Aja—

— ¿Esta ahí verdad? por eso no dices nada mas, esta bien, adiós Bells, tengo que cambiarme y después tengo que ir a la frontera, una niña hermosa me va a esperar ahí—

Podría jurar que Bella sonrió.

—Adiós— y colgó.

¿Enserio Nessie quería verme? En ese momento la esperanza comenzó a crecer en mi interior y a pegar como un puzzle cada uno de los miles de trocitos que hacia unos segundos eran mi corazón.

Me cambie y me fui y estuve esperando pocos minutos, mejor dicho, segundos.

La vi un poco agachada mirándome suavemente, estaba algo sonrojada y eso me hizo sonreír, ella también sonrió y en ese momento sentí como mi alma volvía a unirse a mi cuerpo y ahora me sobraban las razones y las ganas para vivir, solo quería abrazarla pero me contuve, se asustaría mucho si lo hiciera así de la nada.

—Hola— dijo muy quedo

—Hola Nessie— dije feliz y ella sonrió.

**ENCUENTRO (Rpov)**

Me cambié rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué le diría?

_"Oh Jacob, quería pedirte perdón, creí que tratándote mal me dirías la verdad pero ¡resultó mejor! te enojaste y te seguí ¿como vez? así descubrí que eres un licántropo, ¿no te parece genial? además obligue a mi familia a contarme la verdad...¡toda! y cuando pasa algo así me afecta, de echo estoy muy confundida, pero...¿me perdonas por haber hecho eso? ¡Si claro! no volverá a pasar al fin y al cabo me voy mañana, bueno, ¡adiós!"_

A veces era tan sarcástica que ni yo me reconocía, sonaba mas a mi madre.

Me fui muy rápido a la _"frontera"_ no sabia porque le llamaban así pero ahora no me importaba_..."al mal paso darle prisa"_ pensé _"bueno, algo así era el dicho"_

Y ahí estaba Jacob, ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba esperándome, creo que no tenia mucho tiempo ahí porque aun estaba de pie, agache un poco la mirada, no tenia idea de que le diría, lo observé un poco y me encontré con los ojos negros mas bonitos que había visto, esos que cada que se encontraban con los míos brillaban. Me sonrojé por ese pensamiento, el sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, noté como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar mas rápido; quería abrazarlo pero no lo haría, aun no estaba 100% segura de cuanto era que lo quería ni tenia ni media hora de haberme enterado de que el era mi "destino" y me había estado esperando 15 años.

— Hola — dije muy bajo, un humano habría jurado que yo solo había suspirado, pero el no era un humano, o al menos no lo era del todo.

— Hola Nessie — dijo alegre.

Nessie, ese apodo me gustaba, si, y mas me gustaba escucharlo salir de sus labios.

Sonreí.


	12. Interrupción

**Odio esperar que actualizen un fic (jaja ok no mucho) pero aqui les dejo el otro capi para que no se coman las uñas =P**

* * *

**CONFESIÓN (Rpov)**

Realmente no tenia idea de que decirle pero comencé con lo que me preocupaba menos.

— Lo siento— dije y el se puso serio.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó confuso.

—Por haberte tratado como lo hice en la playa; he estado muy confundida, sabia que todos me ocultaban algo, pero no sabia que era; eso me puso de mal humor, enserio lo siento, además no esperaba que reaccionaras así pero bien merecido me lo tenia—.

El estaba serio, me miraba fijamente, como si quisiera leer mi rostro o grabarlo para siempre.

— No te preocupes, yo tampoco esperaba reaccionar así, y no te lo merecías tu solo necesitabas la verdad— dijo asintiendo.

— Si —dude, tenia que decírselo —pero hay otra cosa de la que quiero disculparme— dije apenada, no sabia como reaccionaria.

— ¿Si...que? — ahora mostraba curiosidad.

—Por...por haberte seguido... —.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó sorprendido

— Si, porque cuando te fuiste...yo...te seguí al bosque y yo vi que... — dejé la frase al viento.

— Me viste, ¿Cierto? viste que soy y oíste todo— estaba un poco nervioso.

— Si— dije, realmente estaba muy avergonzada y "si" fue lo único que conseguí decir

El estaba pensando, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Entonces? — bueno, tenia que hablarle con la verdad.

—Vi lo que eres, así que mis padres contestaron todas mis preguntas sobre lo que dijiste, no entendí del todo pero creo que por hoy fue demasiada información, me pongo mal cuando me entero de algo importante así de rápido— era la verdad, tenia que ser honesta con Jacob, el solo se rio.

—Si, ¡demasiada información! — Dijo sarcásticamente —si hubieran empezado cuando naciste nada de esto estaría pasando—.

Lo que Jake (ahora era Jake, no Jacob, me gustaba mas decirle así) decía era verdad, pero verlo desde el punto de vista de mi padre me gustaba mas.

— Por algo debieron hacerlo así— Me encogí de hombros, no quería decirle que el era mi destino porque seguía sin descifrar el mar de sentimientos en el que me ahogaba desde hacia una hora.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Jake molesto.

— No quiero que te enojes, vine a disculparme no a sentir mas cargo de conciencia—.

Jake se puso triste, no entendía porque.

— Oh bueno, ¡vale! no te preocupes, todo bien, todo perfecto, ¡Suerte!- dijo con un tono muy sarcástico y dio la vuelta

— ¡Jake! —grite, me gustaba como se escuchaba su nombre al salir de mi boca —por favor... —suplique — enserio ahora estoy demasiado confundida, lamento ser tan honesta contigo, si lo prefieres puedo decirte "mentiras piadosas" todo el tiempo— me agache —lo siento —susurré.

Jake se acercó a mí y levantó mi rostro con su mano en mi barbilla obligándome a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

—No quiero ser un cargo de conciencia —dijo.

— No lo eres — conteste.

— ¿Mentira piadosa? —preguntó triste.

—No—

—Nessie... — vaciló. Aun dudaba en llamarme así.

— ¿Si? — pregunté y el sonrió.

— Tú no sabes muchas cosas aún, créeme que nunca me molestare contigo, enserio... —.

— Gracias —le dije.

— No me agradezcas nada, yo solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti, para lo que necesites, enserio—.

—Lo se, algo así me dijo mi padre—.

— ¡Ah! que Edward Cullen, le quita la emoción al asunto— dijo riendo, fingiendo dramáticamente.

—Si, eso creo, pero solo dijo eso— mentí.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Enserio? — Asentí —pues entonces, como lamentablemente ya tienes "sobrecarga de información" solo quiero que sepas una cosa mas por hoy, la mas importante de todas—.

Sonaba Feliz, ilusionado y yo no quería escuchar lo que Jake estaba apunto de decir, me confundiría mas. Con un nudo en la garganta y los nervios a flor de piel, conseguí hablar o al menos hice algo así.

— ¿Si? —.

—Solo quiero que sepas que tu eres lo mas... ¡no! dije lo mas importante, no quiero echar un graaaan discurso y no llegar al punto al que voy y... —

—Lo estas haciendo — lo interrumpí y casi quise darme una bofetada a mi misma porque estaba ayudándolo a algo que creía no quería escuchar. El rio y yo también.

— Bueno...-suspiro — yo te a... —.

—¡¡¡JACOB!!! Jake, Jake, Jake… Jakeeeeeee!!- gritó una joven de cabello negro largo- ¡Jake! tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente es... ¡wow! definitivamente ¡tenemos que hablar! —.

Gritaba la chica mientras se acercaba a nosotros, los ojos de Jacob se pusieron en blanco y no sabría describir que sentimientos aparecían en su rostro cada segundo.

Antes de que la chica llegara a donde estábamos Jake grito.

— ¿Leah? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — ella sonrió, parecía ilusionada y demasiado feliz, incluso parecía mas feliz que mi tía Alice en un viaje de compras.

— ¿Es tu novia? —Pregunté y sin dejarlo interrumpirme seguí hablando — es muy bonita, me gusta su cabello— Jake se sorprendió, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

— ¡NO! —Dijo rápidamente —Nessie, para mí la niña más preciosa ere... —.

— ¡Hola! — lo interrumpí, la chica acababa de llegar con nosotros y le sonreí abiertamente

— ¡Hola!-dijo muy animada— ¡Jake! tenemos que hablar — estaba radiante, Jake parecía muy impresionado, como si nunca la hubiera visto así pero parecía que era muy natural para ella.

— Es sobre mi imp... —se detuvo y me vio, yo entendí de que hablarían y me reí por lo bajo.

— ¡Nos vemos Jake! los dejo para que puedan hablar, ojala te vea mañana antes de que me vaya para despedirme— miré a Leah le sonreí y me aleje despidiéndome con la mano.

Jake se golpeó el rostro con una mano y yo corrí por el bosque.

Estaba feliz, a la menos tenia todo el día de hoy para pensar.

**INTERRUPCION (Jpov)**

— ¡Leah! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —grite demasiado molesto.

Desde que los Cullen se habían ido, Leah y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos, tal vez no éramos exactamente amigos pero nos considerábamos hermanos, con peleas todo el tiempo; además cuando yo me comportaba cono un idiota ella me hacia reaccionar y ahora ella estaba feliz, radiante, ilusionada, no entendía nada.

Hacia mas de 17 años que no la veía así, solo cuando era novia de Sam se veía tan feliz y ni siquiera en ese entonces se veía tan radiante como ahora, en este momento se veía tan...tan...¿Enamorada? ¿Acaso Leah se había imprimado?

— ¡Lo siento Jake! necesito hablar alguien... ¡contigo! Seth esta ocupado con Edward no se que iban a hacer... ¿interrumpí algo? —.

—Oh... ¡no Leah! solo estaba a punto de decirle a Nessie que es la niña mas hermosa de toda la galaxia, solo la iba a abrazar como nunca lo había hecho, oh...y por cierto, también le iba a decir que la amo y que aunque se vaya mañana la esperare, aunque sean 15 años mas— dije con todo el sarcasmo que podía.

Leah se sobresaltó y abrió demasiado los ojos.

—Ella era...mañana se...tu no le has dicho que... — agacho la mirada— lo siento Jake-volvió a mirarme y ahora sonreía — es muy bonita, me gusta su cabello— dijo y yo comencé a reír muy fuerte.

Me deje caer en el suelo mientras seguía riendo Leah me miraba fijamente y estaba molesta por que no sabia de que me reía.

— ¿De que te ríes bobo? — me dijo enojada.  
— ¡Que ironía! — dije pero no conteste su pregunta.  
— ¡Jacob Black! dime de que te ríes —.  
— ella dijo lo mismo—.  
— ¿Lo mismo de que? —.  
—"Es muy bonita, me gusta su cabello"—cité, Leah sonrió  
— Oh, ¡Que buen gusto tiene!- dijo y ambos reímos.

* * *

**Besos! espero algún review!**


	13. Jpov Rpov

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capitulo :D  
por cierto, lamento decepsionarlos (quizá no, pero por ahi va la palabra) pero el fic tiene algunos... 40 capis. No estoy 100% segura. Está terminado pero lo estoy arreglando de puntuaciones y asi.**

El proximo capitulo es de suma importancia y entran personajes nuevos con los que espero que no me maten, aparte de que Nessie está a punto de irse... ¿Se irá? o se quedará con Jacob?

**Espero algun review :D**

* * *

**IMPRIMACION (Jpov)**

— ¿Y porque estas tan feliz? —le pregunté a Leah después de haber estado riendo por un buen rato.

— Oh, pues, no lo se, he cambiado, me siento diferente, nueva, feliz, bueno pues es solo que yo —

— ¿Ya te has imprimado cierto?- la interrumpí.

Quería que yo fuera quien lo decía primero, que ella solo afirmara mi pregunta, así la molestaría toda la eternidad porque no había podido decírmelo.

— ¡Déjame terminar! — Grito — yo...me he imprimado—.

¡Rayos! ahora todo mi plan de entretenimiento para la eternidad se había venido abajo.

— ¿Y? —.  
—y... ¿Qué? —.  
— ¿Quien es? ¿Como se llama? ¿De donde es? ¿Que aspecto tiene? —

Nosotros dos nos contábamos todo, pero siempre nos preguntábamos las cosas, eso era mejor.

—Es un muchacho muy guapo— dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en sus ojos.  
— ¡¡si claro Le!! Hubieras dicho lo mismo si hubiera sido el jorobado de ¡Notre Dame!- dije riendo.  
—Lo se— dijo y soltó una risotada —se llama Zac—.  
— Oh, vaya, Zac, siguiente respuesta—.  
— Por suerte es de Port Ángeles—.  
— Oh... ¿y que aspecto tiene? pero por favor no digas palabras cursis—.

Hice un gesto de desagrado mientras ella reía.

—Bueno, es alto, delgado, cabello castaño claro un poco largo, ojos claros, de echo son verdes, de piel clara... ¡¡¡Todo lo contrario a mi!!! — dijo riendo.

— ¡Vaya que si! —Me levante — tu pequeña chica morena ojos negros hija de la luna...tu enamorarte de un ¡cara pálida! —comencé a imitar a lo indios de las películas.

Leah comenzó a reír.

— ¿Y tu no? — preguntó.

—Ha si, es cierto, mi chica rubia. Mi Reneesme— suspire.

— ¿Entonces vas a ir a buscarla? — Preguntó — tienes que acabar lo que empezaste—.

Me recosté en el suelo junto a mi amiga

—No lo se, creo que entendió lo que intente decir antes de que te volvieras la amiga mas feliz del mundo y vinieras a interrumpir, dejare que piense en todo y mas tarde la llamaré— dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Ya te sabes su número? — me reí por lo bajo.  
— No, pero no dudo en que Charlie me lo dará si se lo pido—.  
— Claro— Leah vio su pequeño reloj y sus ojos se abrieron mucho.  
— ¡Oh es muy tarde! — dijo con los ojos como platos.  
— ¿A donde tienes que ir? —.  
— ¡A buscar a Zac! —.  
— Leah... —.  
— ¿Si? —.  
— ¿Cuantos años tiene Zac? — no quería que ella sufriera como lo hacia yo —no me digas que vas por el a la guardería— dije riendo.

Aparentemente estaba jugando pero de verdad temía por ella.

— ¡Claro que no Jake! es un año mas grande que yo, en apariencia, ¿que suerte tengo no? —  
— ¡Vaya que si! —.  
— ¡Cuídate Jake! —.  
— ¡Tu igual Leah! —. La vi alejarse.

De verdad que tenia suerte o quizá el destino la había recompensado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, no decía que yo no había sufrido, pero lo de Emily, Sam y Leah había sido demasiado frustrante para ella, todavía podía sentir su dolor cuando éramos dos lobos, y además, eso de haber sido la única chica en convertirse en lo que éramos también era difícil para ella.

Corrí al bosque, me sentía en paz.

No le había dicho a Nessie que la amaba pero estaba seguro de que ella había entendido lo que iba a decir.

"y ahí en paz un gran lobo rojizo tomaba una suave siesta bajo un frondoso árbol..." pensé....y justo como mi idea lo decía, me quedé profundamente dormido con el rostro de Nessie tatuado en mis parpados, sueños y pensamientos.

**CASI (Rpov)  
**(Edición examen)

Mientras corría por el bosque me puse a disfrutar cada centímetro de este, me gustaría apreciar todo, grabar en mi mente cada sensación de este lugar para cuando me encontrara en un "nuevo hogar".

Pero la imagen de sus ojos, su cara, en fin...de Jake me distraía cada minuto.

Mis padres, mis tíos, toda mi familia, por su especie, se distraían con facilidad y yo había heredado eso sin duda alguna junto con un toque de torpeza de la vida humana de mi madre, así que gracias a esa ecuación me distraía mucho mas fácil que toda mi familia, mas rápido que mi tío Emmett, pero también era capaz de volver a la realidad mas rápido que cualquier vampiro, una ironía total.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, casi en la punta, estaba demasiado alto y desde ahí podía ver la playa.

Me había distraído, había estado pensando en Jake y si estaría por la playa, pensar en Jake hacia que mi mente desconociera a mi corazón, me sentía muy diferente, como nunca antes me había sentido y eso me consternaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo me sentía cómoda, feliz.

Me había disculpado con Jake aunque hubiera sido una tontería...pero casa que pensaba en el, se ganaba una pequeña parte de mi corazón; hacia dos días que lo conocí y ya me estaba enamorando de el.

Aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

Casi me había dicho que yo era lo más importante para el.

Casi me había dicho que yo era la más preciosa de todas.

Casi me dijo que me amaba; y si lo hubiera echo, yo Casi me hubiera lanzado en sus brazos.

Definitivamente, Jake si era mi destino.

**FAMILIA (Rpov)  
**(Edición examen)

Me fui a mi casa y todos estaban ahí, haciendo cosas ara pasar el tiempo.

Mis tías: Alice y Rosalie estaban viendo revistas, de moda y de autos respectivamente.

Mi tío Emmett estaba retando a mi madre a un pulso, siempre lo hacia desde que tengo memoria, una vez a la semana, creo que quería tener la fuerza de mi madre controlada, así sabría cuanto iba disminuyendo, pero mi madre aun era joven.

Mi tío Jasper los veía con entusiasmo, habría apostado a favor de mi madre.

Mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en un sillón abrazados observando a su familia, eran felices. Podría decir que mis abuelos eran Cupido, porque todos mis tíos estaban enamorados y felices y tenían mucho tiempo estando así.

Sobre todo el alboroto mi padre estaba tocando una bonita melodía en un piano que nunca había visto, o al menos no lo recordaba.

Parecía que le tenia un gran aprecio a ese piano, se le notaba, podía darme cuenta por el cuidado y atención que le prestaba a cada una de las teclas y las observaba con sus ojos dorados, líquidos, como cuando se sentía el hombre mas feliz en todo el universo.

Sonreí en la puerta observando con lujo de detalle a cada elemento de mi familia.

_"Mi familia"_ pensé, saber que era mía me hacia sentirme orgullosa.

**INMORTALES (Rpov)  
**(Edición examen)

Mi padre sonrió desde el piano y pensé en cuanto los quería a todos y entonces sonrió más abiertamente.

Fui rápido y me senté con el en el banquillo y acaricié suavemente las teclas. _"Demasiado hermoso"_ pensé y mi padre asintió.

_"¿Estas orgulloso de este piano?"  
_— Si —_  
"¿Compusiste algo muy importante en el?"  
_— Si —_  
"¿Qué?"  
_— Dos nanas — contestó mi padre y sonreí._  
_— ¿Has hablado con Jacob? — preguntó. Me puse a recordar lo que había pasado y mi padre se agarró a reír._  
_— ¿Qué pasa? — quise saber._  
_— Me encanta ver esa expresión suya...hacia mucho que no lo veía tan molesto, pobre Leah — contesto y ambos reímos.

_"¿Crees que la teoría de Seth es verídica?"  
_— Hable con Carlisle y Alice de eso —_  
"Oh... ¿y?"  
_— ¿Confundida? —_  
"Un poco"_

— Creemos que es cierto, Seth parecerá mas joven que tu pero no lo es y aprende todo muy rápido —

_"Comienzo a creerle a Seth..."_ pensé y estaba muy apenada, pero prefería decírselo a mi padre a que el lo descubriera solo.

— ¿Y? —  
_"creo que me da gusto que mi tía Alice no pueda ver mi futuro"_  
— ¿Por? —  
_"¿y si Jacob si es mi destino? ¿Tu qué opinas?"_

— Se lo que Jacob piensa y lo que tu piensas, quizá es muy repentino para ti creer que tienes que estar enamorada de el, pero tu te darás cuenta de eso — dijo tan bajo que solo yo podría oírlo.

— Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada — dijo y sonreí.

Amaba esas conversaciones con mi padre y me gustaba que digiera sus frases que me animaban tanto.

_"¿será que ya lo quería?"  
_— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —_  
"Tal vez yo lo quería desde que lo vi, tal vez no así, pero lo recuerdo muy bien, cuando me tenia en brazos"  
_— Tal vez — meditó._  
"¿Por qué todo pasa tan rápido para mí? ¡Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!"_ suspire

— Rápido... ¿a que te refieres? —  
_"A que lo conocí hace dos días"_  
— Oh —sonrió —entonces ¿ya te diste cuenta? —  
_"Algo así, pero me da un poco de miedo"_  
— ¿Por qué? —  
_"Porque nos vamos mañana, ¿A donde iremos?"_  
— Oh… eso. A Denalí por unos días; Carlisle nos dirá donde será nuestro nuevo hogar cuando estemos en Denalí —

_"¿Tu sabes a donde?"  
_— No —_  
"oh..."  
_— ¿Quisieras quedarte más días aquí? —_  
"No"_

— ¿Qué? ¡Hay Reneesme! a veces tus pensamientos no son claros… me confundo —

_"No quiero, aunque nos vayamos mañana de aquí, si es que Jake es mi destino tendré que hallarlo otra vez; ahora no se exactamente que siento pero si algún día tenemos que estar juntos, pasará. Quizá en otro lugar o en otra época, pero pasará"_

Mi padre asintió.

— ¿No crees que ahora es ese día? —

_"No, o tal vez si, no lo se, no te preocupes por eso ¡yo no lo hago!, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, al fin y al cabo todos mis seres queridos son inmortales y bueno...Jake y yo también lo somos...o algo así"_

— Exacto — dijo. Me besó en la frente y se levantó rumbo a mi madre y mis tíos Emmett y Jasper.

— ¡Jasper! — gritó y mi tío le lanzó algo que no logré distinguir, pero supongo que era parte del premio de la apuesta, porque mi madre sonreía feliz mientras que mi tío Emmett maldecía por lo bajo.


	14. Reneesme pov

**RECUERDOS (Rpov)**

Habían pasado muchas cosas y aun ni siquiera eran las 5 de la tarde.

Me fui al bosque y me recosté al lado de un árbol, este estaba cerca de mi casa y podría jurar que el olor de Jake estaba impregnado ahí.

Me gustaba ver las nubes, las aves, todo era tan lindo desde ahí que corrí a la casa por la cámara.

Hice muchas fotos y cada vez me iba alejando más y más hasta que minutos _(y muchas fotos después) _logré ver un gran lobo rojizo dormido recostado sobre el pasto húmedo a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, no tenia duda alguna de quien ere y le hice una foto.

Me acerqué y pasé una mano delicadamente bajo su hocico, no quería despertarlo pero quería que cuando el saliera de sus sueños mi aroma lo acompañara. Le sonreí al verlo por unos segundos y me fui a mi casa.

Conecté la cámara a mi computadora y vi las fotos detalladamente.

Decidí que le enviaría algunas fotos a mi amiga Rubí, ella y yo nos habíamos conocido a los 7 años y siempre habíamos sido amigas; yo le contaba todo y ella siempre se emocionaba al escuchar mis _"historias"._

Para ella, yo tenia demasiada imaginación para contarle todo aquello sobre un mundo de leyendas y mitos, y para mi era la pura verdad.

Lo que realmente me agradaba de ella, era que aunque estuviera segura de que lo que le platicaba eran cuentos, siempre me aconsejaba cuando le preguntaba sobre que haría el vampiro en cuestión, y a veces me preguntaba sobre mis _"personajes"_ y quería saber mas de ellos.

Recuerdo que un día, el último que estuve cerca de ella cuando teníamos 10, me pidió que le contara una historia, ese día me había quedado a dormir en su casa.

— Cuéntame una historia de esas lindas que inventas Renny —

Aún podía escuchar su voz. Ella era la única que me llamaba Renny y solo lo hacia cuando estábamos solas.

Esa vez le conté la historia de amor de mis padres y ella había quedado atónita con esa historia, desde que nos mudamos de ahí me comunicaba con ella por medio de correos, nunca le mandaba fotos mías porque hacia tiempo yo había dejado de cambiar, pero si del lugar en el que me encontraba junto con la historia del porque estaba ahí.

Esta vez le contaría de que me había imprimado de un licántropo, bueno, que el licántropo se había imprimado de mi desde que naci y le mandaría fotos de Forks, el bosque, mi lobito, seguramente esta historia le encantaría.

Le había prometido que siempre le iba a mandar correos, hasta que ella me digiera que la dejara en paz, pero sus respuestas siempre eran lindas y entusiastas.

5 años escribiéndole, si ella imprimiera cada correo tendría una buena antología de _"mitos y leyendas"_ al cual podríamos recurrir en caso de algún problema.

Envié el correo y ella contestó rápidamente, eso me sorprendió.

_"¡Wow Renny! veo que no cambias nada jajá... Te he echado de menos estos años...y bueno, tu historia es demasiado lindo, es mi nueva favorita tu ya sabes cual es la otra. Un día te visitaré, a donde sea que estés, lo prometo. Ahora tengo que hacer deberes así que me voy... y ve a decirle a esa Nessie necia que al menos vaya y se despida de su lobito ¡antes de irse de ahí!"_

Me reí, yo también la extrañaba y pensaba lo mismo, quizá su idea no era tan mala después de todo.

**¿OTRO? (Rpov)**

Quizá la idea de Rubí no era tan mala, me iría a buscar a Jake para despedirme de el antes de que el día terminara y mañana temprano tuviera que irme.

Me fui hacia La Push por un rumbo que aún era desconocido para mi, de pronto comencé a sentirme observada, como si algo o alguien me acechara, empecé a avanzar mas rápido huyendo de algo desconocido para mi, mis instintos de vampiro salieron a flote y seguí corriendo, hasta que me distraje con un ciervo y choque contra un gran árbol.

Por un momento había creído que todo mi _"peligro" _había sido un ciervo, pero mis instintos me decían lo contrario; algo que odiaba era distraerme con tanta facilidad al punto de que acababa en lugares que no esperaba y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Me sentía aturdida, realmente idiota, fuera lo que fuera lo que me seguía seguramente se estaría burlando de mí fuertemente.

Me levanté de un salto pero algo me golpeó y caí fuertemente contra el suelo, intenté levantarme de nuevo pero pasó lo mismo, seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez pero mi cuerpo siempre acababa sobre el asfalto, yo solo lograba ver un borrón que era lo que me golpeaba, ni siquiera lograba ver que era por su rapidez, era tan rápido que ni con mi vista sobrehumana lograba descubrir que me estaba atacando.

¿Seria acaso Jake más rápido que un vampiro?

— ¿Jake? — pregunté desde el suelo, de verdad quería que fuera el, el miedo estaba creciendo en mi.

Un joven de unos 19 años se detuvo frente a mí, descubrí que era el _"borrón"._

— ¿Jake? ¿Hay mas vampiros o algo así por aquí?- preguntó confuso.

Era un vampiro, su estatura era un poco mayor a la mía, realmente pálido, su cabello era negro, de un negro tan profundo que si me encontrara en mis cinco sentidos me hubiera recordado a los ojos de Jake, me hubiera acordado de el si no me encontrara tan absorta pensando en ese vampiro; estaba tan inmersa en el, tanto que mi mente lo dibujaba una y otra vez.

— No ¿Quién eres? — quería saber el nombre de ese chico que me parecía mas precioso que nada.

Sus labios eran de un leve rosado y no tenia ni un pequeño rastro de ojeras, era...era un ser perfecto, mas perfecto que toda mi familia junta.

— ¿Quién es Jake? — preguntó curioso.

— ¿Jake? — pregunté, acababa de registrar de nuevo su rostro y había llegado a sus ojos, tenia unos ojos dorados que parecían oro puro, lo mas hermoso en toda su persona, ¿acaso era como nosotros?

— Si, eso dijiste y por eso te pregunto — no estaba tratando de ser maleducada o de evadir su pregunta, pero estaba completa y absolutamente inmersa en su belleza y perfección.

— Oh, perdón — me sonroje. _"que bueno que no lee pensamientos como mi padre"_ pensé, el miró mis mejillas y rió.

— Es tu novio, ¿Cierto? te sonrojaste — tenia una linda sonrisa, una linda voz, una linda mirada...en fin...el era lindo.

— ¡No! — contesté casi gritando, el era muy atractivo y seguro Jake me esperaría una eternidad si yo se lo pedía, si es que Jake era mi destino, me estaba volviendo egoísta en ese momento.

— ¿Ha no? — dijo levantando una ceja, no me creía en lo absoluto.

Y entonces usé unas palabras para que me creyera, unas que si se las decía a cualquier vampiro me creería completamente que yo no tenia nada que ver con Jake.

— No — repuse — es un... — me detuve, ¿realmente usaría eso para mi beneficio? deberás estaba siendo egoísta.

— ¿Un...que? — quiso saber.

— Un licántropo — dije secamente.

Sus ojos, ¿Ya había pensado que eran preciosos y perfectos? creo que si, sus ojos se abrieron mucho, no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro.

— ¿Un licántropo? y ¿Por qué llamas por su nombre a un perro? — preguntó algo molesto.

— Varios encuentros — dije con falso fastidio.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Wow! — estaba impresionado, parecía que sus ojos ahora eran de un oro liquido.  
— Realmente me impresionas — agregó.

— Nada importante — dije, era la verdad, Jake y yo nunca habíamos luchado y nunca lo haríamos; aunque tal vez el encuentro de esta mañana contaría con uno, pero recordé lo que realmente me importaba en ese momento.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunte, decir _"cual es tu nombre"_ o _"de donde vienes"_ era quedarse corto a lo que quería, no, a lo que deseaba saber. El sonrió.

— Me llamo Humberto y soy de México — suspire, el no me contaría toda su vida así de rápido, era comprensible

— ¿Y tu? — preguntó.

— Soy Nes...Reneesme — _"¡Rayos!"_ pensé, hace dos días que escucha el apodo de Nessie y ya remplazaba mi nombre real. _"Mal Reneesme, tu nombre es Reneesme Carlie Cullen...esa eres tu, no Nessie"_ me regañé.

Al conocer a Humberto había rechazado completamente a Jacob Black de mi destino, bueno...al menos de mi futuro próximo, ahora estaba alucinada con este chico frente a mí.

— ¿Cuantos años tienes? — deseaba saber, esperaba que no fuera mas grande que mi padre, sino, mi padre se opondría a que entre ese chico y yo hubiera un "nosotros".

Soltó una carcajada y yo fruncí el ceño.

— 19 — dijo riendo.

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo? — esa frase me hizo que recordara la historia que me habían contado mis padres del día en que mi madre había descubierto que mi padre era un vampiro. Sonreí.

— Eso es lindo — dijo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté.

— Que sonríes sin saber porque me rio yo — oh, ahora entendía.

— No, la verdad sonrío porque recordé la historia de mis padres — dije.

— ¿Ha si? quien te contó esa historia o ¿Por qué es graciosa? —

— Mis padres me la contaron y es gracioso porque cuando mi madre supo que mi padre era un vampiro, ella le preguntó lo mismo, lo recordé y reí —

— Ya veo...y ¿Qué contesto tu padre? — quiso saber.

— "Mucho tiempo" —

— Oh...pues te falle —

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté con curiosidad.

— Soy un neófito — ensanchó su sonrisa.

¿Un neófito? eso me parecía imposible, toda su persona, su aspecto lo negaba rotundamente, quizás me estaba mintiendo, si fuera un neófito no podría estar aquí hablando ahora conmigo, yo ya no tendría ni una gota de sangre en mi cuerpo; ahora si deseaba que mi padre estuviera aquí para saber si en realidad tenia 1 año o menos como vampiro.

— ¿Ha? ¿Enserio? — entrecerré los ojos — y porque eres tan...tan... — no podía decir perfecto o preguntarle por el color de sus ojos.

— Si, lo soy, no he probado ni una gota de sangre humana aún y no pienso hacerlo nunca — dijo.

— Pareces muy orgulloso —

— ¿Acaso no es motivo para estarlo? yo creo que si, y tu ¿la has probado? —

— Algo así, pero fui afortunada de hacerlo —

Eso lo confundió demasiado, podía ver que parecía un poco molesto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué fuiste afortunada? – Estaba realmente confundido.

– Cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre, si ella no hubiese bebido sangre humana para alimentarme ella hubiera muerto – cada que recordaba eso me sentía afortunada gracias a que eso mi madre no murió durante el embarazo.

Estaba siendo mas honesta con el que con mi familia, quería ganarme su confianza, quería estar con el, ahora ese vampiro era mi mundo, mi universo.

– Oh – dijo.

– ¿Realmente estuvo mal? gracias a eso ni mi madre ni yo morimos, y si eso hubiera pasado se que mi padre tampoco existiría – dije.

– Viéndolo desde tu punto de vista no estuvo mal, pero... ¿mataron mucha gente? – ahora entendía cual era su preocupación.

– No, ni una sola– ahora yo era mi turno de sentirse orgullosa.

– Entonces ¿Cómo...?-

– Mi abuelo es un cirujano, es fácil para el comprar sangre, lo fue en esa época – "mi abuelo es el mejor" pensé.

– Oh, entonces, ¿Cuanto tienes de vida? algunos ¿19, 20? O ¿ya tienes décadas? no conozco a muchos de tu clase, solo a un chico que conocí en un viaje que hizo cuando me convirtieron, un viaje en América del sur, hace unos meses –

– Tengo 15 años; ni uno más ni uno menos –

– ¿Enserio? yo juraría que tienes 19 –

– Pues no los tengo –

– Oh, ¿te moleste? lo siento –

– No te preocupes, crecí muy rápido y ya no lo haré... y ¿Quién era ese chico que conociste? no sabía que había más seres como yo –

– Su nombre era Nahuel, parecía que tenia unos 20, igual que tu, por eso supe que eras –

– Oh, y ¿sabes más de el? –

– No, solo lo conocí de paso, tenía unas 15 décadas, creo...no recuerdo bien –


	15. RH

**PERSONALIDAD (Rpov)**

— Y en tu familia... ¿son muchos? — preguntó.  
— Si, somos 9 y todos "vegetarianos", justo como tu — sonreí.  
— Si — rió — me gusta como se escucha, nunca lo había pensado así "vegetarianos" suena genial — dijo riendo.

Poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse más mientras hablábamos, reía mucho, se impresionaba mucho también parecía que tenía mucha personalidad y sobretodo: sentido del humor.

— "Vegetariano" tiene muchos significados — le dije y el siguió riendo.

Estuvimos en el bosque charlando de muchas cosas, me contó sobre el viaje que había hecho a Latinoamérica, me dijo que lo había realizado para ver cuanto podía correr y que tan rápido lo hacia. Era verdaderamente veloz, yo ya lo había comprobado; también me contó muchas historias graciosas y miles de chistes; el era genial.

— ¿Por qué no me dejabas levantarme del suelo cuando choque con ese árbol? — pregunté de repente.

— Era divertido — dijo riendo de nuevo.  
— ¿Divertido? — mi tono era algo sarcástico.  
— Si, hubieras visto tu rostro, de veras que te veías muy con mica, ¡Enserio! si te hubieras visto también estarías riéndote ahora —

Lo pensé varias veces y comencé a reír, de hecho si había pensado que ese "algo" se estaría burlando de mí.

De pronto me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde y seguro que mis padres estarían preocupados.

— Ya debo irme — comencé a decir, pero después de un segundo, mientras me levantaba, agregué: — deberías venir a conocer a mi familia — esperaba que aceptara.

— ¡Claro! será genial — dijo feliz y yo sonreí abiertamente.

Comenzamos a correr hacia la casa, yo iba al frente y el me seguía muy de cerca.

— ¿Eres nómada? — le pregunté en el camino a casa.  
— Si — dijo triste — no he encontrado un lugar que me parezca apropiado para quedarme —

No contesté y el resto del camino fue en silencio.

Justo antes de llegar a casa me detuve. Me distraje pensando en algo que no había pensado cuando invite a Humberto a mi casa: todos sabían y hablaban lo de Jake, este chico me gustaba de verdad y si se enterara de mi destino, ¿Se molestaría o se alejaría? ¿Qué haría?

— ¿Pasa algo — preguntó.  
— No, solo me distraje por un momento... ¿Sabes? te llevarás bien con mi familia, sobre todo con mis tíos Jasper y Emmett, con ese grandulón — sonreí y entramos a la casa.

Pensé en mi última preocupación, en mi tarde con este nuevo vampiro.

_"¿Podemos no mencionar nada de los licántropos por ahora? creo que no se lleva bien con ellos"_ mi padre asintió

— Como todos — dijo muy quedo.

Todos en la casa estaban encantados con el nuevo vampiro "vegetariano" que conocían, el si tenia mucho sentido del humor y personalidad como había pensado antes, además de que era muy juguetón, inmediatamente se hizo muy amigo de mi tío Emmett y de mi tío Jasper, como era de esperarse.

Mi tío Jasper se ponía muy feliz al estar a su lado.  
Yo estaba cansada, no podía durar toda la noche despierta así que me fui a dormir.

**¿AMOR O DESEO? (Rpov)**

Me acurruque entre las sabanas y me quedé profundamente dormida muy rápido.

El sueño que tuve no me agradó en lo mas mínimo.

Estaba en el bosque con Humberto conversando y de pronto llegaba Jake furioso y luchaban, aun no entendía nada de licántropos, se suponía que habían sido creados para matar a los vampiros, pero en mis sueños, mejor dicho, pesadillas, cada que un vampiro mordía a Jake el moría rápidamente, en mi sueño Humberto se fue sobre Jake y mordió su cuello. No quise ver como terminaba esto por lo que me obligue a despertar.

Al levantarme de la cama vi que mi tío Jasper se encontraba junto a mi, me sonrojé.

— No pudiste calmarme, ¿Cierto tío Jazz?- pregunté tímidamente.

— No, tu pesadilla te estaba haciendo sufrir terriblemente, ¿Podría saber que soñabas? — dude un momento pero seguramente mi padre terminaría diciéndole cuales eran mis pesadillas para que mi tío me ayudara mientras dormía.

— Jake, muriendo — no mentía, pero tampoco contaba toda la verdad.  
— ¿Por qué moría? —  
— Un vampiro, ¿Por qué cada que sueño que un vampiro muerde a Jake, el muere muy rápido? —  
— La ponzoña de un vampiro es letal para un licántropo, quizá eso ya lo sabías —  
— ¿Enserio? —  
— Si — contesto, yo ya estaba calmada — ¿Quién mataba a Jake? —

No quería contestar, pero mi tío sentía lo que yo cuando veía a Humberto o cuando pensaba en Jake.

— Humberto — agache la mirada, estaba confundida, ¿a quien quería? mi tío me ayudaría a saber que era lo que realmente sentía.  
— Te estas haciendo ilusiones con el — no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba — es por su aspecto, pero el solo te ve como una buena amiga, o no se, yo no soy quien lee mentes — sonrió.  
— Quisiera volver a dormir, pero en calma — sonreí.  
— Aquí estaré todo el tiempo que necesites —  
— Gracias tío —  
— ¿Y Jake? — preguntó, supongo que quería descifrar que sentía por Jake y creo que lo logró.

Inmediatamente pensé en sus ojos, en su rostro, en lo bien que me sentía junto a el; pero después empecé a pensar en mi nuevo universo y mis sentimientos cambiaron demasiado.

— Eso solo es deseo, no amor, ¿O si? por ahora duerme Nessie, mañana será otro día para ti —

Me calmó, mis ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados y cuando estuve a punto de quedarme dormida se escuchó un fuerte y triste aullido de lobo y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté a mi tío.  
— Casi las 7 am, creo que deberías salir, esta muy ansioso, realmente veo que para el un día sin ti es una verdadera tortura, ya se transformó —  
— Oh, esta bien, muchas gracias tío, te quiero —  
— Y yo a ti Reneesme; espero que ya no estés confundida —  
— Yo también- suspiré. Me cambie rápidamente en mi cuarto de baño, regresé a donde mi tío y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Estaré aquí pensando en calmarte — dijo y me guiñó el ojo.  
— Gracias — conteste y salté por la ventana.

* * *

**_Muchisimas gracias a toda persona que lee y que agrega esta historia a sus favoritos n__n_**

**_Chilli Black: respira hondo... todo tiene un por que y como dije (y repito) esta historia ya está terminada, solo que no publico tan rapido ya que estoy arreglando los errores de ortografía y demás. Enserio que todo tiene un por que, pero si te digo se perdería la trama._**

**_Saludos a:  
Chilli Black, LiiQanLu, Tini Black, ninnia depp, kiikii, Bella... y a todos los que dejan review_**

**_besos!_**


	16. Promesas

**PROMESAS (Rpov)**

Comencé a seguir el olor de Jake y lo encontré no muy lejos sentado bajo un árbol tallando algo en un trozo de madera.  
Estaba tan inmerso en su tarea que no e percató de mi presencia hasta que le hable.

— ¡Bu! — grite saltando frente a el y brincó, yo comencé a reírme — lo siento, no creí que te asustarías — dije.

El soltó una risotada

— Si, si lo hice —  
— ¡Ups! — conteste con una expresión de sorpresa exagerada.

Me acerque y me senté junto a el.  
No entendía porque ahora sentía tanta confianza pero no me importo.

— ¿Qué haces?- pregunte curiosa.

El ya se encontraba haciendo su trabajo de nuevo.

— Un regalo para ti — dijo.  
— ¿Ha si? ¿Qué es? ¿Puedo verlo? —

— Aún no esta terminado. Lo veras cuando acabe —  
— Bueno — bufe  
— Ayer ya no te encontré, llamé a Bella pero me dijo que no sabia nada de ti, me asuste —  
— Si, todos lo hicieron, lo siento, es que se me pasó todo el día en el bosque —  
— Ha si... ¿y eso? —  
— Conocí a un vampiro y platique con el toda la tarde, es tan genial, es...perfecto — suspiré.

Había hablado de más, quise darme una bofetada, no quería hacer daño a Jake.

— Que bien — dijo con un tono frio — ¿Ahora que soy? — me miró.  
— ¿De qué? — no sabia de que estaba hablando.  
— ¿Mejor amigo o hermano mayor? — me reí.  
— No se... ¿tu qué prefieres? —  
— Lo que yo preferiría no es lo mismo que tu quisieras ahora —

Sabía a que se refería, no podía decirle que fuera mi hermano mayor porque podría aprovecharse y alejar a Humberto de mi lado.

— Mi mejor amigo — dije alegre, sonriendo y el sonrió también.

Después de un rato de silencio Jake me miró.

— ¿Y a donde te vas? —

— No lo se, por ahora vamos para Denali por unos días y después no lo se —

— Oh, perdón por venir tan temprano pero quería despedirme de ti y solo podía hacerlo a esta hora — sonreí.

-— Y ¿Por qué a esta hora? — me quede pensando, me estaba portando con demasiada confianza hacia el y no sabia como se lo tomaría Jake.

— Lo siento, no quiero ser entrometida, pero siento una gran confianza hacia ti...que locura —

El se agarró a reír por un momento y yo solo lo observaba.

— No te preocupes, yo siento lo mismo —  
— Será por tu...por tu... ¿por eso? — pregunté y el se echo de nuevo a reír.

— Si yo creo que por "eso", pero tu eres diferente así que no se, no entiendo muchas cosas, no se porque no te afecta al igual que a mi —

— Si, yo también pienso lo mismo —

Nos quedamos pensativos por un momento

— Te quiero Nessie — dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Cuando estaba con Jake y pensaba que el me quería, mi corazón pedía cantar y comencé a hacerlo.

Me sentía idiota, mejor dicho boba cantando cosas que de pronto mi alma quería decir, pero no me avergonzaba tanto gracias a esa confianza que había surgido entre nosotros.

— "Para mi eres un ángel, que me viene a acompañar, que bajó del cielo y su amor, me quiso regalar, para mi eres un día, que se llena de sol con tu corazón"—

Y me eche a reír _"parezco loca"_ pensé.

El sonrió, se quedó pensando por unos momentos y luego siguió mi canción.

— "Para mi eres el sueño, que no esperaba soñar, que toda mi vida cambio, sin preguntar, para mi eres la alegría y la razón que lleno de amor mis días y mi corazón, y esta, canción, pudo ser mejor pero no tengo palabras para poder decir...te quiero, te quiero es mejor decir te quiero"—

Realmente quería abrazarlo y esta vez no podía contenerme.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar, el me miro confuso pero también se levanto y se detuvo detrás de mi.

Me detuve, giré y le sonreí.  
El sonrió y en ese momento, lo abrase.  
El me abrazó también, fuertemente, era tan cálido, tan suave, fue un abrazo perfecto.  
Apoyo su mejilla en mi cabeza y yo mi rostro en su pecho.  
Por mi cuerpo frio podía sentir su calidez envolviéndome, su aliento entrar entre mi cabello, sus brazos fuertes apretándome con cuidado y el aire volando alrededor de nosotros.  
Después de unos minutos me aparté, no me molestaría estar así por horas pero sabia que si no me separaba ahora no podría despedirme de el como el quería, pues había dicho que tenia poco tiempo.

Suspiré y lo miré al rostro, una sonrisa perfecta crecía por su cara y me hizo reír.

— ¿Y por qué solo podías despedirte de mi a esta hora? — pregunté.  
— Tengo que hacer unas cosas con la manada —  
— ¿Son una manada? ¿Cuantos? — sonreí.  
— Solo somos tres: Leah, su hermano Seth y yo — Volví a sonreír estaba muy impresionada.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegras el día cuando me sonríes así — me sonrojé — tal vez ahora te gusta ese chico, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré esperando el día que me quieras —

La verdad yo si lo quería, y en ese instante ya lo quería mas que hacia unos minutos, pero no lo amaba como el a mi, además por Humberto sentía una fuerte atracción, una que no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que cumpliera mi objetivo.

Era muy terca y orgullosa: el carácter de mis padres sin duda alguna.

— Regresaré — le dije, era una promesa por mi parte, no podía hacer menos por Jake.

— Y yo estaré esperándote — asintió.

— ¿Lo prometes? — si me hacia ilusiones con el, si llegaba a amarlo aunque estuviéramos lejos el uno del otro, si yo llegara a regresar un día y el no estuviera, realmente me dolería demasiado.

— Claro que si, ya te espere 15 años, ¿Aun no crees que soy capaz de esperarte cuanto sea necesario? —

Solo le sonreí, se alejo de mi y se sentó de nuevo al lugar en el que estaba cuando yo llegue.

Tomó la madera entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente.

— Un toque final... — dijo para si mismo y talló algo mas — Jacob Black — susurro tan quedo que apenas pude entender esas palabras.

Se levantó y me sonrió con el regalo encerrado entre sus dos grandes y cálidas manos.

— Cierra los ojos — dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Enserio? — se puso serio y asintió. Hice lo que me pidió.

Cerré los ojos y sentía el calor de Jake emanando de su cuerpo, sentía como se acercaba mas y mas a mi.

— Ábrelos- dijo el y los abrí. Jake estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

Al ver su regalo mi sonrisa creció como nunca y puse mis ojos en blanco.

Era un llavero o algo por el estilo, algo para llevarlo conmigo, primero estaba un corazón, seguido por la palabra "Nessie" y después de esta estaba la silueta de un lobo aullando a la luna que era la "i" en esta tenia las iniciales: JB. Jacob Black. Al ver que no decía nada Jake se puso serio.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto temeroso. Suspire.

— Wow...es ¡Wow! es precioso, Jake no tengo palabras — suspire de nuevo realmente no sabia que decir, ese regalo representaba mucho para mi y sin duda me acompañaría siempre.

Jake sonrió.

— Esperaba que te gustara, tiene mucho significado para mi —

— Lo se —

El tiempo había avanzado rápidamente y mi estomago comenzó a gruñir; trate de ignorarlo pero Jake soltó una gran risotada y se tiró en el piso, yo me senté junto a el.

— Creo que debo irme, hoy iré a desayunar con el abuelo —

— Si, creo que ya es hora de despedirnos — dijo triste y ambos suspiramos.

Tomó una de mis manos y puso su regalo en ella.

— "Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía. Quizás no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós....Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.... Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré: Pero al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.... Te digo adiós, y acaso, con ésta despedida mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí... Pero te digo adiós, quizá para toda la vida, Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti" — declamó.

Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla y el la besó, nos abrazamos de nuevo...segundos después nos separamos y comencé a alejarme apretando con cuidado mi tesoro mas preciado.

— A pesar de todo...nos unirá el destino — dije bajo, sabia que el me escucharía aunque ya estábamos lejos — Te llamaré —

— Es una promesa — contestó. Esta ultima frase bailo junto con el oxigeno que entraba en mis pulmones, una tristeza grande se extendía por todo mi cuerpo al respirar, al moverme, desearía haberme quedado ahí todo el tiempo del mundo.

"y la chica avanzó hacia el norte...y su alma gemela se fue hacia el sur" pensé y sonreí.

**DESPEDIDA (Jpov)**

Estaba de veras ansioso, sabía que Nessie había regresado a su casa, eso me puso un poco mas tranquilo pero tenía que verla.

Me sentía realmente desesperado por lo que siendo las siete de la mañana, quizá mas temprano, me fui a su casa.

Sabia que Edward o alguien le diría que yo me encontraba fuera por lo que me puse a terminar el colguije que había estado haciendo para ella.

Ella llegó cuando yo estaba muy entretenido, me sacó un buen susto y me eche a reír.

Me alegraba ver que ella ahora si sentía confianza como para sentarse junto a mi, no parecía sentirse atada, era como si un instinto la llevara a acercarse cada vez mas.

— Te quiero Nessie — dije mirándola a los ojos.

Cada que le decía algo parecido, parecía que desde el centro de su ser las canciones salían a flote

— "Para mi eres un ángel, que me viene a acompañar, que bajó del cielo y su amor, me quiso regalar, para mi eres un día, que se llena de sol con tu corazón" —

Canto ella y luego se echo a reír.

Muchas ideas volaban en mi cabeza, a veces era bueno creando frases: cuando estaba o pensaba en ella.

— "Para mi eres el sueño, que no esperaba soñar, que toda mi vida cambio, sin preguntar, para mi eres la alegría y la razón que lleno de amor mis días y mi corazón, y esta, canción, pudo ser mejor pero no tengo palabras para poder decir...te quiero, te quiero es mejor decir te quiero" —

Cante, era la verdad, no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía por ella, solo podía decirle que la quería, y eso, aun era poco.

Ella se levantó y creí que se había molestado, caminaba de un lado a otro y me levante junto con ella, no sabia si ella había notado algo en el bosque que yo aun no distinguía, me detuve detrás de ella; se giro, me sonrió y me abrazó.

No iba a tardar una eternidad en reaccionar tal vez solo unos segundos fueron necesarios para darme cuenta que quizá ella si me quería; aunque me acababa de decir que le gustaba un chico, pero en ese momento no me importó.

La abrasé como nunca lo había hecho y como seguramente no lo haría en un buen de tiempo ya que ella estaba a punto de irse.

Podría decir que era el abrazo más perfecto de todos los abrazos que han existido. Me sentía volar, su cuerpo fresco junto al mío, era como si fuéramos una sola persona, como si nos perteneciéramos el uno al otro y yo sabía que eso era verdad. No podría expresar con palabras lo que sentí en ese momento, era como si cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo se hubiera encendido en fuego y me quemaran por dentro y ahora lo único que quería era sentir su fresco cuerpo contra el mío apagando el calor.

Cuando le di el colguije no sabia como reaccionaria, primero sonrió mucho y después se puso seria observándolo con mucho detalle.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunte temeroso y ella suspiró.

— Wow...es ¡Wow! es precioso, jake no tengo palabras — y volvió a suspirar.

— Esperaba que te gustara, tiene mucho significado para mí —

— Lo se- — dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que la delataba, realmente le había gustado.

Su estomago comenzó a rugir y yo me eche a reír.

— Creo que debo irme, hoy iré a desayunar con el abuelo —

— Si, creo que ya es hora de despedirnos — dije triste y ambos suspiramos.

Tomé una de sus manos y puse mi regalo en ella.

— "Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía. Quizás no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.... Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.... Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré: Pero al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.... Te digo adiós, y acaso, con ésta despedida mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí... Pero te digo adiós, quizá para toda la vida, Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti"— declamé

Ella comenzó a llorar y la abrase, no quería verla llorar, no quería que sufriera, pero en una parte eso era algo bueno porque significaba que le dolía alejarse de mí.

— A pesar de todo...nos unirá el destino — dijo muy bajo — Te llamaré —

— Es una promesa — contesté, sintiendo todo el dolor de alejarme de ella y todo el amor que me emanaba por esa chica que no dejaría de amar nunca.

* * *

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos n__n  
****Y creo que jamás dejaré de agradecer a quienes agregan esta historia a favoritos :D**

**_LiiQanLu__ Gracias por seguir leyendo :D jaja creo que la reacción de Jacob te sorprendió no?**

**_Tini Black__ Creo que Jazz es genial :D un amigo me dijo en ese entonces que metiera a Jazz por que le encantaba ese personaje y ahí está el resultado :D aunque creo que en la secuela entrará más.**

**Si, estoy haciendo la _secuela_ aunque estoy con eso muy lento ya que bueno, como pueden ver tengo varios fics en proceso xD  
****Los invito a leer mis nuevos one shots xD : _Tu eres mi prisionero_ (Alec Vulturi) y _Una plática con James_ :D**

**_Kiki__ Humberto cáe bien haha de echo, el chico existe_ (aunque no me basé en su fisico para describirlo)_ y Rubi tambien, son unos personajes importantes para que Reneesme logre comprender algo importante. **

**Mil gracias por leer, por dejar review y por agregarme a sus favoritos :D  
****Besos.**


	17. Nuevo Cullen

**NUEVO CULLEN (Rpov)**

Llegué a mi casa y aún tenía una lágrima en mi mejilla que se rehusaba a marcharse de mi rostro; todos estaban en la sala, me estaban esperando.

— Lo siento, lamento haber salido tan temprano y haber tardado tanto — agaché la mirada avergonzada pues todos estaban listos para irnos con el abuelo.

Humberto se acercó rápido con su rostro preocupado y limpio las pocas lágrimas que habian salido de mis ojos al parpadear, había olvidado que aun tenía mis ojos vidriosos.

Todos se fueron por sus cosas, sabia que no tardarían mucho pero al parecer me dieron tiempo. En la sala solo nos quedamos "mi mundo" y yo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó algo precavido.

— No, es solo que...me encariñe con este lugar...un poquito, me da una gran paz — suspiré y otra lágrima cayó al perfecto suelo blanco dejando en su lugar una pequeña mancha grisácea de humedad que desapareció rápidamente.

El sonrió y frotó mi brazo derecho para calmarme y consiguió su objetivo, le sonreí y el me regreso la sonrisa. De pronto agacho la mirada y vio que mi mano estaba cerrada en un puño.

— ¿Puedo ver? — preguntó

— Claro — le dije y le mostré mi tesoro, dejé que lo viera desde mi mano mas no deje que lo tocara. Aunque yo pensara que el era "mi mundo" ese regalo era muy importante para mi, no solo me recordaría a Jake, me recordaría a Forks, La Push, a estos lugares que acababa de conocer y me llenaban de alegría.

Mi familia ya se encontraba fuera de la casa, cada quien en sus coches, yo ya deseaba que llegara el día en que tuviera uno propio.

Mis padres fueron por mí a la sala.

— Reneesme — dijo mi padre con su voz aterciopelada — tenemos una noticia que darte —

— ¿Ha si? ¿Cuál? — pregunte curiosa.

— Humberto ahora es un Cullen, irá con nosotros, ahora es de la familia —

— De la nuestra — dijo mi madre apuntándonos a los cuatro con su dedo.

Sonreí al instante, eso significaba que el al fin había encontrado un lugar para quedarse, al menos por el momento.

Pero después comencé a preocuparme, había un detalle que quizá no permitiría que algún día Humberto y yo fuéramos algo más.

_"No quiero que mencionen nada de Jake, no me quiero poner triste papá, por favor"_ pensé, esa era parte de la verdad aunque estaba escondiendo otra mas importante. Vi como se alejaba y como rápidamente le avisaba a toda mi familia.

— ¿Qué opinas? — me preguntó Humberto con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Me parece genial! v dije y le di un gran abrazo, el me lo regreso, pero fue un abrazo corto, como de hermanos, me puse seria.

Pensaba en el y sabia que me gustaba, quería estar con el, cada que lo veía, cada que pensaba en el, caía en lo mismo. Pero su abrazo me puso en duda, no sentía nada importante, nada como sentí con Jake.

El se fue y se subió en nuestro coche, yo me quede ahí parada pensando en eso.

Segundos después mi padre llegó conmigo, todos me esperaban y yo estaba distraída, no entendía porque mi cuerpo no se dignaba a avanzar y dejar esa casa atrás.

Toda la familia, menos el "nuevo Cullen" sabían que una parte de mi, a la que si le había afectado la imprimación, quería quedarse ahí, pero yo me aferraba a negarlo.

— Nessie... — dijo mi padre con un tono autoritario.

— ¿Hago bien? — pregunté. _"¿Mi tía Alice aun no ve mi futuro?"_

— No, aún no y no lo se — dijo contestando mis dos preguntas, mi tía aun no veía mi futuro.

— Si tu quieres...tu puedes quedarte — dijo con dolor en su voz — Con Jake o con tu abuelo, o si quieres cuando te sientas segura puedes regresar —

Miré los coches, recorrí uno a uno hasta llegar al Ferrari rojo que era de mi madre, ahí estaba mi mundo sonriendo, jugando, hablando con mi madre, haciéndola reír. Era tan perfecto...no entendía porque lo quería, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

— Se porque no quieres que mencionemos a Jake — dijo mi padre cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos, yo solo agache la mirada — Si quieres intentarlo, esta bien, nadie se va a entrometer en lo que decidas para tu futuro —

— Papá, ahora el es un Cullen, lo será quizá por mucho tiempo si el lo desea y se que si no intento nada ahora solo me torturare, sabes como soy...y si tengo que equivocarme y luego regresar con Jake no quiero que espere otra eternidad —

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta que lo amas? —

— No, y no se si llegare a hacerlo algún día, por ahora le tengo cariño — Si, mentí un poco, cariño no era la palabra exacta.

— ¿Y ese regalo? si solo sientes cariño, ¿Por qué no dejaste que Humberto lo tocara? —

— Me gusto y aprecio que Jake se tomara su tiempo en hacerlo como para que un vampiro no piense en su fuerza y lo haga polvo —

— Vamos entonces, ahora somos una familia de 10, tenemos que buscar un nuevo hogar —

Le sonreí y en una fracción de segundo ya estábamos en el coche.

**HOTEL (Rpov)**

Estuvimos en Denali solo tres días, mi abuelo Carlisle había encontrado el pueblo perfecto para vivir: Yellowknife, Canadá.

En el transcurso del viaje llegamos a Vancouver, como yo no había dormido bien los días que estuvimos en Forks decidieron parar el viaje para que yo pudiera dormir en una cama, así que nos instalamos en un Hotel.

A veces me parecía una exageración tener que quedarnos en un Hotel para que solo yo pudiera dormir y que aun así tuvieran que rentar todas las demás habitaciones para aparentar normalidad.

— Es para tu bien — dijo mi padre.

_"¿Te gusta de verdad leer todas mis divagaciones cierto? Creo que tendrías un buen libro de mi historia si las escribieras"_ pensé y el se echó a reír.

Llegamos al Hotel y tuve que quedarme con Humberto en la misma recamara pues casi todos los demás irían a cazar y el no. Esto me parecía demasiado bueno, quizá mi padre quería ayudarme a quitarme la obsesión que tenia por el.

Platique con el de miles de cosas durante la mañana, siempre trataba de que mi cuerpo tuviera contacto con el suyo, mis manos constantemente rozaban las suyas. Pero no sentía nada más que otra fría y dura piel.

Cada que pensaba en esto recordaba a Jake y los comparaba, Jake tan cálido, tan suave.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando que los recuerdos del chico licántropo volaran fuera de mi cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo? — me preguntó Humberto curioso

_"Ataque imprimación"_ pensé.

— No nada, quiero sacar algunas fotos — dije, tomé mi cámara y me levanté, comencé a tomar fotos al hotel, por la ventana, al cuarto, a el chico que se encontraba conmigo y una a nosotros dos juntos.

Tomé la laptop y empecé a hacer lo acostumbrado en cada lugar, empecé a escribir un correo.

_"Rubisilla:  
Siento no haberte contestado el otro correo, me fui a hacerte caso pero cuando iba a hacer lo que me dijiste, "lo de la Nessie necia" me topé con un vampiro en el bosque"_

Humberto leía todo y comenzó a ponerse nervioso

— ¿Es vampiro también? —preguntó.  
— No, una humana que no veo hace tiempo — dije y Humberto se asustó.

_"Se llama Humberto, aquí está ahora, creo que le da nervios que una chica Humana sepa que el existe; vamos de viaje, nos mudamos... de nuevo. El se unió a mi familia, también es "vegetariano", pero ya te he contado como son todos...Les gusta parar para que yo duerma, por suerte por aquí hay un bosque, quizás irán a cazar, te mando fotos de Hotel, unas que acabo de tomar, estoy en Vancouver… ¿Qué opinas? Cuídate amiga, sabes que te quiero y te extraño...Besos.  
atte. Reneesme Carlie Cullen"_

Le agregué las imágenes y lo envié.

Humberto se paró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por la recamara pasándose una mano por el cabello una y otra vez.

— Reneesme, ¿Estas loca? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¿Sabes lo que nos puede pasar… o a ella por saber tantos secretos? — No podía evitar reírme — ¡No es gracioso! —

— Lo siento, no pasará nada, ella cree que son cuentos míos, siempre lo ha creído, cálmate — dije mientras acariciaba su rostro para calmarlo, sabia que el calor de mis manos lo ayudaría.

Me puse a pensar en el cuando se veía feliz y como se veía ahora, era tan diferente.

El cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Después comenzó a reír

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunte

— Me gusta como me veo desde donde estas tu — me sonrojé, había olvidado mi don. El tomó mi mano y la besó, la computadora sonó y el y yo fuimos a ver la respuesta de mi amiga.

_"Renny:  
Que bueno que al menos tu si puedas dormir, quizá por eso ellos te obligan a hacerlo cómodamente. Me gustaron las nuevas fotos; Y ¿conociste a otro vampiro? ¡Que genial! y ¿Cómo estuvo eso de que se unió a tu familia? Wow Renny... ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? y ¿Qué pasó entonces con el hombre lobo? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?"_

Quise darme una bofetada, Humberto me miró con los ojos entrecerrados de reojo.

_"Oh, lo siento, había olvidado que ahí esta el nuevo Cullen. En fin, que mal que no hiciste lo que te dije en el otro correo, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste...o si? Oh por cierto, Reneesme, cumpliré mi promesa pronto. ¡Saludos!  
atte. Rubí"_

— ¿Promesa? — pensé en voz alta.  
— ¿hombre lobo? — preguntó Humberto.  
— Un amigo de mi madre — dije agachando la mirada — Jacob… Jake —  
— ¿No te parece imposible? Digo, que ustedes dos... — lo interrumpí.  
— Aun no entiendes que lo imposible puede cambiar — insistí.  
— ¿Cómo que? ¿Qué me enamore de una humana? — preguntó riendo sarcásticamente y luego soltó una fuerte carcajada.  
— ¿De dónde crees que naci? — su comentario no me había gustado para nada.

El se puso serio y me dio un abrazo, me calme.

En eso mi tía Alice empezó a tocar la puerta de una manera muy insistente.

_"No había planeado nada malo"_ pensé y abrí la puerta.


	18. Rubi

**SHOCK (Rpov)**

Al abrir la puerta mi tía entró mas rápido de lo normal, si no hubiera tenido vista sobrehumana no la hubiera descubierto hasta que se encontraba tras de mi.

— Nessie, cámbiate — dijo y me lanzó un conjunto de ropa.

— ¿Qué no se supone que voy a dormir? y esto no es exactamente una pijama — dije a la defensiva.

— Tu amiga viene, ya casi llega, ¡Tienes que aparentar al menos 16 años! vamos ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cámbiate! —

Yo estaba en shock, no podía creerlo ahora entendía lo de su promesa.

A mi mente vino una frase que no había tenido mucha importancia cuando la vi: _"Un día te visitare, a donde sea que estés, te lo prometo"._

Humberto salió del cuarto y mi tía Alice prácticamente me vistió como si de una muñeca se tratase; me puso una blusa rosa muy linda, una falda negra, unas balerinas rosas, de peinado me hizo dos coletas bajas y me puso muchas pulseras de colores.

Mi tía se fue y me dijo que Rubí llegaría en cualquier momento, me senté y prendí el televisor pero no lo veía realmente, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para creer que la situación era real, de pronto mi celular comenzó a timbrar, era un numero desconocido y contesté con mas temor y nervios que hacia unos momentos.

— ¿Ho...hola? — dije titubeando, ninguna voz contestó de inmediato.

— "A pesar de todo de tanto y de nada, andas por mis sueños cada madrugada" — al escuchar esa voz supe rápidamente quien era y mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido e irónicamente me tranquilicé.

— ¡Jake! — dije, en realidad creo que grite.  
— Hola Nessie — me sentía mas calmada ahora, en eso llamaron a la puerta.  
— Oh Jake, tengo que colgar, ¿Te llamo luego si? — dije triste.  
— Nessie pero... — no termine de escuchar su frase pues ya había colgado.

Ahora mi mejor amiga estaba detrás de esa puerta y como yo pensaba siempre "_al mal paso, darle prisa"_ este no era un mal paso, pero estaba de veras nerviosa.

Tomé el pestillo de la puerta entre mis manos, tragué saliva y giré hasta derribar ese muro que nos separaba.

**TORTURA (Jpov)**

Desde que me despedí de Nessie comenzó la tortura, no poder estar con ella me quemaba por dentro.

Tenía miles de ganas de abrazarla, de mirarla, tocarla, de decirle cuanto la amaba.

En ese momento recordé claramente que ella no había escuchado un _"Te amo"_ salir de mis labios, por lo que me decidí a llamarla; no tenia su numero pero no seria difícil de conseguir.

— ¿Hola? — dijo Charlie al recibir mi llamada.  
— Hola Charlie, soy Jacob, quería pedirte un favor —  
— Ha si claro Jacob, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —  
— ¿Tienes el numero del móvil de Bella? —  
— Oh Jake, no creo que sea bueno que la llames, ya esta casada, tiene una hija...— Me eche a reír.  
— Charlie, es que olvide decirle algo importante, créeme que hace mucho que no pienso en lo que estas pensando ahora —  
— Oh bueno, si es así, espera que lo busque —

Charlie me dio el numero de Bella y ella el de Nessie, mi Nessie. Sin pensarlo la llamé.

— ¿Ho...hola? — yo también contestaría así si me llamaran de un numero desconocido. No sabia que decirle y pensé por un segundo.

— "A pesar de todo de tanto y de nada, andas por mis sueños cada madrugada"-— canté para ella al recordar esa canción que ella había cantado un día y ella me interrumpió con un grito.

— ¡Jake! — me dio mucho gusto oírla feliz al decir mi nombre.

— Hola Nessie — dije y escuche un ruido al otro lado de la línea, parecía que estaban tocando una puerta.  
— Oh Jake tengo que colgar, ¿Te llamo luego si? —  
— Nessie pero.....te amo — dije pero ella ya había colgado.

Sentí una terrible tristeza, seguramente ahora estaba con ese odioso chupasangre "perfecto", de nuevo un monstruo como ese me robaba a mi amor, pero esta vez no podría enamorarme de alguien más: eso era imposible.

Me transformé y me adentré en el bosque corriendo tan rápido como pude.

* * *

_**perdón por la tardanza!!**_

_**Mil gracias a quienes leen y dejan review!!  
Espero que siga gustandoles la historia XD**_

_**saludos!  
**_


	19. Reencuentro

**REENCUENTRO (Rpov)**

Ahí estaba mi amiga, irreconocible, también parecía tener mas edad de la que tenia, al igual que yo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hacia 5 años que no la veía, había cambiado mucho pero aun tenia esas facciones como cuando éramos pequeñas.

Ella era de piel morena, más bajita que yo, delgada, con unos ojos tan oscuros...casi negros, su cabello era largo y negro.

Cuando éramos niñas todos decían que éramos completamente opuestas, pero nosotras decíamos que éramos nuestro propio complemento, nuestra otra mitad.

Sonreí como ella, me sentía feliz ahora y me lance a darla un abrazo, todo mi miedo se había ido.

— ¡¡Renny!! — gritó ella.  
— ¡¡Rubí!! — grite.

Ambas gritábamos como locas.

Inmediatamente la arrastre conmigo hasta mi cama y nos sentamos en ella como unas niñas pequeñas.

— Renny, si no te conociera ¡Juraría que tienes 17! — dijo emocionada.

— Tú también Rubí — le conteste, bueno, al menos mi tía Alice sabia como hacer que yo aparentara 17 y no 19, ella estaría feliz.

Estuvimos hablando por horas de muchos temas diferentes, de que habíamos hecho estos años, todo lo que nos había pasado.

Se hizo tarde pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta que Humberto abrió la puerta y miró a Rubí y ella lo miró a el, Sentí una gran emoción en ese momento, era como si el amor estuviera presente en el viento.

**¿IMPOSIBLE? (Hpov)**

En el hotel en Vancouver me tuve que quedar con Reneesme en la misma habitación ya que los demás irían a cazar al bosque y yo había cazado justo antes de venir.

Había hablado con Edward cuando nadie nos escuchaba, cuando me di cuenta de que el podía leer la mente trate de hacer esto, le suplique que no dijera nada a su familia de mi poder de empatía que era muy similar al de Jasper, además de que yo no brillaba como ellos y que yo no portaba ponzoña alguna; esos eran algunos defectos que no podía entender.

No me resultaba incomodo que Reneesme se sintiera tan atraída por mi, ella era linda y graciosa, por eso acepte quedarme con ella pues sabia que jamás me aburriría, además de que de ahora en adelante seriamos hermanos o algo por el estilo.

Estuvimos platicando parte de la mañana, cuando ella le envió un correo a una humana yo estaba como loco, me sentía muy nervioso ¿Cómo podía ella hacer algo así? Nos ponía en peligro a todos incluyendo a esa chica humana. Se detuvo frente a mí y tocó mi rostro con su suave y caliente mano. No sabía que ella tenía el poder de mostrar sus pensamientos con tocar, así que con su mano en mi mejilla suspiré y cerré los ojos disfrutando de un momento del espectáculo que ella me enseñaba. Me vi a mí desde su lugar, primero me veía feliz, alegre, divertido justo como yo era normalmente y después estaba muy preocupado.

Me reí, realmente me veía mal, mucho muy mal. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que me había hecho reír se sonrojó, sentí su vergüenza y la abrasé.

Fue en ese momento en que Alice comenzó a tocas muy insistentemente la puerta y Reneesme se separó de mi abrazó para abrirla.

Alice le explicó que era lo que pasaba y Reneesme entró en un estado de shock, estaba demasiado nerviosa y eso no me ayudaba a mi así que salí del cuarto y camine fuera del hotel unos minutos, me gustaba eso de poder salir al sol, aunque ahora solo unos pocos y débiles ratos se escapaban entre las nubes.

Entré y fui al cuarto de Edward, estuve ahí por mucho tiempo, sabia que los demás se habían ido de caza, menos Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward ya que ellos irían por la noche.

Podía sentir todas las emociones de Reneesme y de su amiga desde el otro cuarto aunque no estuviera tan cerca; desbordaban tantas sensaciones que no podía evitar sentirlas, la tarde pasó y se hizo muy tarde.

— Edward, creo que enserio Reneesme tiene que dormir — dijo bella, estaba preocupada por su hija.  
— Si, pienso lo mismo, alguien debe ir a hacer que se despidan — suspiró.

— Edward — interrumpió Alice — Si va alguien de nosotros puede que la chica se asuste, nos conoce desde los siete años, no cambiamos, nos vio a los diez también y aun no habíamos cambiado, seguro que nos recuerda muy bien — Jasper y Bella asintieron.

Entonces decidí que era yo quien iría, quería que se calmaran todos, aun no controlaba mi poder, y seguro que Jasper también me lo agradecería.

Edward giró su mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

De pronto Alice se quedó viendo al infinito y Edward también, no se que premonición tuvo Alice pero se pusieron muy alegres y Jasper, Bella y yo solo los mirábamos confusos.

— ¿Qué creías que era imposible hace tiempo Edward? — preguntó Alice.  
— Enamorarme de una humana, pero no fue tan malo — dijo y volteó a ver a Bella y comenzó a reír.  
— Si, y quedaron 9 Cullens— susurró Alice  
— 9 Cullens — repitió Edward.


	20. Perro?

**¿AMOR? (Hpov)**

No entendía porque se sentían tan divertidos y alegres.

Aun no podía entender como era que Edward se había enamorado de Bella cuando era humana, pero era bueno que ahora fueran muy felices.

No toque a la puerta, Reneesme y la humana estaban demasiado inmersas en su mundo y seguro Reneesme se molestaría si interrumpía tan rápido.

Intenté abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido, podía hacer que Reneesme se despidiera sin que yo se lo pidiera en voz alta, no quería parecer descortés; podía fingir cansancio y decir que necesitaba "dormir", a menos que ya le hubiera dicho a la humana que no dormíamos.

Decidí que cualquier forma que usara para interrumpir seria buena, al cabo seriamos hermanos, eso hacen los hermanos: interrumpir.

_"Tendrás que acostumbrarte hermanita"_ pensé, sonreí y gire el pestillo de la puerta.

Cuando entre en el cuarto me di cuenta de que ya jamás podría fingir dolor, cansancio, tristeza, nada mas que alegría.

Al ver a la chica sentada junto a Reneesme sentí como si mi corazón hubiese vuelto a latir, era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Tenia una piel morena, lisa y aparentemente suave no podía contener las ganas, quería tocarla; sus ojos eran negros muy oscuros, delgada y parecía tan frágil que lo único que quería hacer era protegerla de todo, su cabello era largo y negro, tenia una mirada un poco felina, rasgada, dulce, tierna, estaba llena de amor y sorpresa.

Me amaba, quizá ella ahora no lo aceptaría pero yo lo sentía.

Entonces recordé lo que yo era, yo no era bueno para ella, era peligroso, ahora entendía a Edward.

Sus ojos estaban completamente clavados en los míos, penetrando mi mirada y haciéndome sentir el chico mas desafortunado del mundo por no poder estar con ella.

Mi empatía no me ayudaba a alejarme, sentir lo que ella hacia mi era lo mismo que mas me temía ahora y me dolía aceptar que lo "imposible" ahora era muy posible.

Que no podía pedirle al sol que no saliera por la mañana, ni pedirle a las olas que no bailasen con el mar, mucho menos podía pedirle a mi pétreo corazón, que ahora latía por aquella chica, que volviera a morir.

**¿PERRO? (Rpov)**

Cuando entendí lo que pasaba sonreí abiertamente.

Humberto y Rubí habían quedado enamorados, amor a primera vista, podría jurar que se habían imprimado, pero ninguno era un licántropo.

Cuando Humberto se movió unos centímetros de la puerta una ráfaga de viento fresco entró por esta y ambos hicieron un gesto al taparse rápidamente la nariz.

— Los neófitos apestas mas — susurró rubí demasiado bajo, pero lo escuche y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunté con un tono un poco fuerte. Ella se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un gran error y en su rostro divisé un atisbo de preocupación que no lograba esconder.

— Si, soy un neófito, no entiendo ¡Porque le has mentido a ella! — Dijo Humberto señalándome  
— Ella te considera su mejor amiga...¡te cuenta todo! —  
— Me... ¿Mentiste? ¿En qué? — dije titubeando, me encontraba completamente confundida. Ella agachó la mirada.  
— Reneesme, ¿No crees que tu amiga se parece un poco a Jake? —

¿A Jake? Humberto ni siquiera conocía a Jake, pero ahora si me daba cuenta, tenían algo en común y yo no podía descubrir que. Me atreví y toque la mano derecha de Rubí que era la que estaba a mi alcance.

Estaba muy caliente, demasiado, muy suave y ahora que prestaba atención, ella tenia un olor muy parecido al de Jake, Vancouver tenia un clima algo parecido a Forks pero no lo misma vegetación, no debería tener ese olor tan peculiar.

Aunque Humberto estuviera molesto no parecía estarlo con Rubí, sino consigo mismo, pasaba su mano entre sus cabellos una y otra vez como si estuviera lidiando con una lucha interna...y para mi sorpresa, Rubí también.  
— Rubí... — suspiré y la mire insistentemente.  
— Lo siento Renny, y mucho — dijo pero yo aun no entendía nada.  
— Pero ¿Por qué lo sientes? — necesitaba saber la verdad y ya estaba impacientándome.  
— Por no haberte contado el secreto mas grande de mi vida — suspiró fuertemente — O ¿Debería decir existencia? — susurró para si misma.  
— Puedes contármelo, sabes que puedes contarme todo — le animé.  
— Yo... — suspiró de nuevo, estaba muy nerviosa — Renny yo me he convertido, bueno hace poco que me convertí en un...  
— ¡¡Perro!! — gritó Humberto interrumpiéndola.

Ella lo observó detenidamente con una mirada llena de dolor, le lastimaba mucho lo que el acababa de decir, tenia un toque que hacia que recordara la mirada de Jake al despedirse de mi, ¿Perro? pensé de nuevo y ahí todo encajaba, ¿Era Rubí una chica licántropo? ¿Una "mujer lobo" en este caso? Leah lo era, así que si era posible.

Aunque Rubí estuviera triste, en su rostro veía que ella se sentía rechazada, ¿Se había imprimado de Humberto? quizá si, quizá por eso yo había sentido una gran explosión de sentimientos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Para Humberto era muy difícil creer que podía enamorarse de una humana, seria peor para el hacerlo de una chica licántropo.

— Rubí... ¿tu eres...un...una chica licántropo? — pregunté, no sabia como era que se hacían llamar, pero tenia que saber la verdad.  
— Si Reneesme, desde hace un mes, siento mucho no haberte dicho pero es que no sabía como asimilarlo no entendía nada, ahora me daba cuenta que todas tus historias eran reales y yo... — su voz se iba apagando mientras hablaba.

— Esta muy confundida, es horrible tener que sentir su confusión y la mía al mismo tiempo — dijo Humberto ahora mas calmado.

¿Empatía? pensé, en eso llegó mi padre y mi tía Alice a la puerta

— Tía, entonces ¿Cómo es que has visto el futuro de Rubí? — ella estaba muy intrigada.

— No se — me contestó algo nerviosa — Quizá solo los quileutes desaparecen de mis visiones, no entiendo nada —

Humberto apretó su cabeza entre sus manos e hizo un gesto de dolor, giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta y caminó, lo mas probable era que tantos sentimientos le estuvieran afectando ahora mismo, era un neófito apenas, no podía controlar bien su poder, entendí que saldría del cuarto, era lo mas comprensible pero mi padre lo detuvo.

— Aun tengo que preguntarles algo muy importante — dijo al hacer que Humberto estuviera frente a mi amiga deteniéndolo por el brazo. El era más fuerte que mi padre pero no opuso resistencia.

— Hola señor Edward, Alice, tanto tiempo si verlos, siguen igual de...perfectos — suspiró — me alegra mucho — dijo Rubí sollozando.

— Rubí, ¿Qué opinas de los vampiros como nosotros? — preguntó mi tía Alice

— Son perfectos, podrían ser los superhéroes si lo desearan, siempre he sido amiga de Reneesme se como son y los apoyaría cuando lo necesitaran, además, Alice, sabes que siempre has sido y que aun eres mi ídolo — dijo con la voz quebrada y mi padre asintió, realmente Rubí pensaba eso.

— Rubí — dijo mi padre rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había creado — Tu ¿Te has...imprimado de — suspiró — Humberto? — preguntó mi padre un poco temeroso por su reacción, Humberto agachó la mirada pero observaba a mi amiga de reojo.

Segundos después ella también se agachó y se echó a llorar, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

— Pero soy...un perro — susurró muy triste, yo me lancé sobre ella para abrazarla y se acurrucó en mi cuello.

Ahora entendía como se sentía Jake, aparentaba muy bien frente a mi, pero ¿Así se derrumbaría el?, y lo que menos entendía era ¿Por qué la imprimación no me había afectado tanto como a ellos? quizá la imprimación de Jake era falsa, o una mentira.

— Un día alguien dijo que lo imposible podía cambiar, podría suceder — dijo mi padre y Humberto asintió.  
— Quizá por eso tú no brillas — le dije y se sorprendió.  
— ¿Cómo sabes que yo no brillo? — me reí ante su nerviosismo.  
— Te vi allá abajo, sería imposible que no brillaras y sin embargo no lo haces —  
— Y además no tienes ponzoña — dijo Alice riendo — Lo vi —  
— Quizá todos esos "defectos" que crees tener son tu destino — interfirió mi padre.  
— Y tu destino es Rubí — dije claramente con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

El suspiró. Mis padres, mi tía y yo salimos de la recamara dejando a mi mejor amiga con el chico mas perfecto del mundo, estaban destinados el uno para el otro y nadie podría cambiar eso nunca.

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo!  
¿A que la pareja no resultó ser lo que esperaban? xD_**

**_Por otro lado, estamos ya más o menos a la mitad de la historia...  
Estan por entrar al lado dramático (Si, puedo hacer más xD aunque este fué mi primer fic) y luego espero que les guste el final.  
Si me decido, seguiré escribiendo la secuela (Solo tengo tres capitulos y un prefacio demasiado aterrador) pero aún no lo se...  
_****_(Saludos a mi befoo Humbert que me prestó su nombre a falta de uno xD aunque bueno, aun no era mi befoo haha saludos!! xD)_**

**_Me sorprendí mucho al entrar y ver Reviews :D enserio que si haha asi que de carrera contesto aqui mismo ya que tengo poco tiempo..._**

**_LiiQanlu_ ¿Te hago llorar? Lo lamento, pero espero que los proximos capis (como dije antes, más dramaticos) te gusten :D  
Tini_ Black_ Según yo, Reneesme no se quedó porque estaba insegura xD..._**

**_Les juro que cuando escribí este fic, las cosas salían por si solas y cuando leía todo tenía sentido haha no se como diablos pasó xD hahaha_**

**_... y tu ¿Tambien lloras? Rubi... (Saludos a ella tambien que me prestó su nombre aunqe no se lo pedí xD) ojalá Nessie se decida a regresar con Jake._**

**_Maiyi_ Gracias por leer!! :D_**

_**Por ooooootro lado: Los invito a Leer mi fic: "Hecho en el cielo, un amor más allá" :D es Edward/Bella**_

_**Besos!**_


	21. Olvido

**AHORA QUE NO ESTAS (Rpov)**

Humberto se quedó en Vancouver pues no podía alejarse de Rubí, así que nosotros seguimos nuestro camino hacia Yellowknife.

Yo ya estaba inscrita en una universidad y mis padres y tíos en una preparatoria local; odiaba que mis padres parecieran de 17 cuando yo parecía tener 19 y así seria siempre.

Con todos esos acontecimientos no había llamado a Jake después de haberle colgado así que tomé mi móvil y marque.

— ¡Hey Jake! — dije animada cuando el contesto.  
— ¡Nessie! — grito.  
— ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Qué haces? —  
— Aquí, como siempre, nada nuevo, escribo — suspiró.  
— ¿Escribes? —  
— Si — rio — hace 15 años, aunque no soy muy bueno —  
— Quisiera escuchar algo —  
— No, soy muy malo, enserio —  
— Por favor Jake — dije con una voz melosa y el suspiró.  
— Esta bien. _"Ahora que no estas los arboles del bosque juraron no crecer, hasta que vuelvas; la lluvia que amaba hoy azota mi ventana con tu rostro en cada gota, ahora que no estas que no te puedo ver, mas que en mis sueños, ahora que no estas tan cerca de mi, las luces se han apagado, ya no hay canciones, tampoco hay versos, no me preguntes que esta pasando ahora que no estas"_...no Nessie ya, es que soy muy malo —  
— No eres malo, quiero oír mas —  
— Ok — suspiró — _"Ahora que no estas, que no te puedo ver ya no hay mareas, tan solo espero, platico con el mar pero solo hay silencio; quisiera escucharte quizás a lo lejos puedo tocarte, pero al llegar la noche, todo cambia, el sueño me corrompe, el cansancio me inunda y duermo pensando en tu rostro, ahora que no estas, estoy contigo en sueños"_ Nessie, ¿otro día si? —

Una lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

— Claro Jake, tengo que dormir —  
— ¿Qué no dormiste en el hotel? —  
— hm...no — reí — ojala mi madre te cuente porque —  
— ¿Y porque no tu? —  
— Porque me estoy quedando dormida Jake — volví a bostezar fuertemente.  
— Ok, sueña lindo Nessie — dijo con una voz tan dulce que llenaría de alegría el día de cualquier persona.  
— Tu también Jake —  
— Siempre, te quiero — dijo y colgué.

**OLVIDO (Rpov)**

Seguía creyendo que yo no estaba enamorada de Jake, pensaba en el a menudo pero quería olvidarlo necesitaba tener mi propio destino uno que yo definiera y que no fuera escrito al azar por el rey de los licántropos, pensaba sarcásticamente una y otra vez, todo el día, todos los días.

En mi universidad había muchos chicos apuestos, no tenían una belleza sobrenatural como mi familia pero aun así me parecían lindos.

Cuando llegué empecé a sentirme incomoda, todos me miraban, las chicas me veían con desaprobación en los ojos, yo era el bicho raro que vestía a la moda y ellas muy casual, lo que no sabían era que tenia dos tías maniacas, compradoras compulsivas y que una de ellas no dejaba que usara el mismo conjunto dos veces, por lo que junto a todas las chicas de ese lugar yo parecía una súper modelo, cosa que a los chicos no les desagradaba en lo absoluto, les gustaba mirarme todo el tiempo y aunque siempre había estado acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, ahora me sentía un poco incomoda.

La primera semana en esa universidad, en la que me especializaba en literatura conocí a muchos chicos y a algunas chicas, todos eran muy amables conmigo pero yo no era capaz de ser "amigos", Rubí tenia sus motivos para no haberme dicho nada pero yo ya no confiaba igual en las personas y en este lugar todos se fijaban mas en el aspecto de las personas.

Cierto día, en una clase un profesor incito a los jóvenes a declamar un poema, pero todos eran muy tímidos incluyéndome, por lo que decidí terminar con eso y dejar que todos conocieran mi opinión.

— _"Yo no quisiera ver lo que he mirado a través del cristal de la experiencia; el mundo es un mercado en que se compran amistades, sonrisas y conciencias. ¿Amigos? ¡Es mentira! ¡No hay amigos! la amistad verdadera es ilusión. Ella cambia, se aleja o desaparece con los giros de la situación"_ —

Comencé a recitar un poema llamado "Verdades amargas", no recordaba el autor pero la poesía era algo que siempre me acompañaba a mí y a mi madre.

Todo el mundo aquí era muy superficial, las personas eran las más hipócritas que había conocido y sabia que si yo no hacia algo acabaría igual que ellos.

— _"El que nada atesora nada vale y en toda reunión pasa por necio y por más noble que su hechos sean lo que alcanzan, es la burla y el desprecio_" —

Mientras Declamaba esa poesía pensaba en Jake como ya era normal, ¿Acaso el era mi amigo realmente?

— _"En este laberinto de la vida donde tanto domina la maldad todo tiene un precio estipulado: -El amor, el parentesco y la amistad-"_ —

Yo sabia que Jake me amaba pero el ¿Sería capaz de forzarme alguna vez? ya me había esperado quince años, ¿Pararía ahora que sabia donde me encontraba?

— _"Lo que no perdonamos en la vida es el gran delito de ser pobre. Nada en el mundo es perfecto puro y sano, Todo se haya a lo impuro entremezclado el mismo corazón por ser tan noble, ¿Cuántas veces no se encuentra enmascarado?"_ —

Todos me miraban expectantes, parecía que estaba diciendo la peor blasfemia del mundo, pero ¿Qué no había dicho ya el nombre del poema? Sabía claramente que las verdades son amargas, duelen y afectan.

— _"Y si peco en las palabras toscas de estas líneas oscuras y sin nombre, doblando mis rodillas en el polvo pido perdón a Dios…y no a los hombres."_ —

Rápidamente me senté y al hacerlo el timbre retumbó fuertemente entre los pasillos, haciendo que un tumulto de personas se amontonaran y que el ruido fuera incesante, nadie hablo, nadie dijo nada, al parecer todos habían "olvidado" el incidente donde habían entendido claramente lo que ellos eran en verdad.

Los días avanzaban y yo comencé a salir con cualquier chico que me lo pidiera de una forma original, por más hipócrita que fuera pues yo solo quería sacar a los licántropos de mi cabeza.

Un chico llamado Robert me cantó una canción durante el almuerzo y me invitó al cine, al cual acepte.

Otro, Joseph, me dedico un poema en la misma clase en la que había yo había declamado para no volverlo a hacer, con el salí a cenar.

Estos chicos eran, entre otros, con quienes había salido, la mayoría de las veces, y de los chicos, solo teníamos una cita y ellos se olvidaban completamente de que yo existía.

Llamaba seguido a Jake para cumplir al menos una de mis promesas y ver como se encontraba, pero la otra promesa que había hecho no estaba segura si algún día la cumpliría.

Dos meses en esa escuela y yo había salido con más de la mitad de todos los chicos.

Había uno que jamás me había hablado, me ignoraba por completo, no me importaba que yo le fuera indiferente el ni siquiera me llamaba la atención y aunque no estuviéramos en ninguna clase juntos siempre coincidía con el, pero lo que mas me molestaba era que el se parecía a Jake: era alto, moreno de cabello oscuro, nunca me había fijado en los detalles de su físico pues para mi solo era el perfil de Jake y eso no me ayudaba a poder olvidarlo.

— Hola — le dije un día mientras me sentaba junto a el en la hora del almuerzo, tenia que salir con el para que si me evitara de ahora en adelante, para ya no encontrármelo todo el tiempo en cualquier lugar.

Pero el no contestó.

— Me recuerdas mucho a un amigo — suspiré al recordarlo, pero fue un suspiro de fastidio, Jake ¿Tenía que estar siempre en mi mente? seguramente mi padre ya había preferido no leer mis pensamientos y ver siempre a Jake.  
— ¿Y por eso me hablas? — preguntó ofendido.  
— No — mentí — Hoy quería cambiar de entorno — dije con indiferencia.  
— Ha — contestó.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio, bueno, nosotros estábamos en silencio mientras la cafetería se volvía un gran mercado, circo, en fin: un gran alboroto.

— Se lo que eres — me dijo después de varios minutos y yo me sobresalté al escuchar esas simples palabras.

Quizá no sabía con exactitud que era yo pero sabría que eran mis padres, tíos, abuelos. Gire mi rostro para mirarlo bien por primera vez, tenia un toque que cualquier chico oscuro siempre tenia, pero yo antes solamente miraba a alguien como Jake. Entonces quizá si sabía que éramos.

— ¿Ha si? y ¿Qué soy? — pregunté indiferente, era buena actriz así que desquité todos mis nervios al tratar de abrir una botella, bien podría hacerlo pero tenia que entretenerme con algo mientras la palabra "vampiro" salía de sus labios y volara con el viento. El dudó varios segundos, parecía estar llenándose de valor, si, yo era temible para un humano como el.

— Eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, me intimidas — dijo nervioso y yo me relajé por completo.

Bueno, al menos no sabía la verdad. Le sonreí, me sentía feliz de que fuera un ignorante mas.

— Adiós — dijo al levantarse y se alejó.

Desde ese día ya no volví a verlo, al menos mi objetivo se había cumplido.  
Y el otro estaba aún en curso: olvidar a Jacob Black

Una semana después me dirigía a mi coche, si, tenia un coche simple: un volvo cs3 negro, mi padre me lo había regalado llegando a este nuevo hogar ya que ellos no podrían traerme y recogerme porque teníamos horarios distintos, además de que sabia que yo adoraba su coche. _"Me gustaría mas si fuese negro"_ siempre pensaba al subir a su volvo y el siempre soltaba una suave carcajada.

Salí al estacionamiento y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

Recargado sobre el capó de mi auto estaba un hico alto, delgado, moreno, cabello oscuro corto. ¿Acaso el chico oscuro se había decidido a algo?

Yo solo veía su espalda mientras caminaba pacientemente al auto. Llevaba una ligera playera blanca ajustada que resaltaba el tono oscuro de su piel y su cuerpo musculoso, y unos jeans negros, no le había visto el rostro, ni siquiera había visto bien su cabeza, era claro que se escondía de mi.

Me acerqué a la puerta del piloto con cautela, quizá estaba descansando y yo no importaba, al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que había pegada una nota en la ventana, la tomé y bajé la mirada para leerla:

_"A pesar de todo nos une el destino, y aunque muchos piensen que lo nuestro esta perdido, todos se equivocan seguimos unidos porque no hay distancia en lo que sentimos, cuando hay amor no hay motivos ni razón, solamente hay sentimientos que no entienden, solo sienten si hay amor"_

Al ir leyendo me di cuenta claramente de quien era esa nota, y al final de ella divisé unas pequeñas iníciales: J.B.

* * *

**¿Algun día me perdonarán por el drama? xD Wow... digo, entro y dejon capi y enserio, me sigo emocionando con todos los comentarios. :D **

**Los invito a leer el primer Limme que he escrito, no me gusta mucho el lemmon, por eso hice limme xD  
Sobre James y Victoria xD se titula:_ "Bebe Mi Sangre"_ xD  
Bueno, Karliuuxhh se retira y espera que disfruten el fic tanto como disfruté escribirlo xD **

**Besos!**


	22. Duda

**Karliuxh se quedó como de :O con los reviews.**

LiiQanlu: nserio, no te mueras! Jake regresa? ya lo sabrás ahora mismo :D  
Kary: "Eso es lo bueno del drama, siempre terminamos detestando al más estúpido de todos, al que causa las lágrimas" tu lo has dicho, pero bueno, lamento ser tan dramática! haha enserio... pero asi soy xD  
Tini Black: No te vuelvas loca xD no tardaré tanto en publicar... xD  
Chilli Black: jaja si, estaría bueno que Ness sufriera no? bueno, pero no me adelanto en nada.

**Espero que con este capi se aclaren sus dudas.**

**El fic, casi... (digo casi hee) termina :( pero espero seguir viendo reviews :D Besos!**

* * *

**DUDA (Rpov)**

Al levantar la mirada el chico que había estado descansando sobre mi amado auto ya no estaba, eso me pareció muy extraño.

— Me entere que para salir contigo hay que ser original — me susurró Jake al oído y su aliento caliente me hizo estremecer. El se echó a reír.  
— ¡Vaya! ¿Quién podría haber dicho eso? — dije sarcásticamente _"Vaya madre que tengo"_ pensé, entrecerré los ojos y el sonrío al momento que me daba otra nota.

_"Tengo un abrazo quemando mis brazos, mi pecho, mi cuerpo"_ sonreí.

Jake abrió ligeramente los brazos y yo lo abrase como aquel día en Forks.

Teniéndolo ahí, entrelazados en un cálido abrazo recordé la terrible tortura que había sido para mi no tenerlo cerca, había salido con demasiados chicos, había hecho demasiadas tonterías y ningún acto que había realizado me hacia sentir esa paz que ahora inundaba mi ser.

El tiempo que había estado alejada de Jake hacia que este momento fuera muy importante para mí.

Me separé de el, sabia que si yo no lo hacia duraríamos horas así, era muy agradable y yo no me molestaría por durar días con el, sentía un gran cariño por Jake aunque no lo conocía del todo, pero era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Y qué tal estas Jake? — pregunté después de aquel abrazo que me había llevado a recordar el hueco que sentía en mi pecho desde mi primer día en Forks.

— Nada nuevo Nessie. Mi alma sigue vagando tras su gemela, sabe donde se encuentra pero no le permito que escape porque esa otra alma, su gemela, al parecer no quiere aceptar su destino —

Sus metáforas y comparaciones siempre eran claras, siempre eran para mi, cada que hablaba con el por teléfono me leía algunas nuevas que había escrito, pero ahora me molestaba que fuera tan directo al decirme que no aceptaba mi destino. Mi destino debería ser escrito por mi y el no era nadie para decirme que hacer.

— Jake — comencé a hablar irritada — Habla claro por favor, entiendo lo que quieres decir así que no uses tus ideas ahora y solo dilo — trate de hablar lo mas fría que pude y el se sorprendió ante mi reacción.

— Creí que te gustaba lo que yo...escribía, cada que me llamabas yo... — Se detuvo, parecía triste y lo que trataba de decir era verdad: cada que yo lo llamaba acababa llorando por la tristeza y soledad que me hacían sentir sus palabras.

— Jake... ¿A qué has venido? — dije alejándome varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarme un poco de el y poder ver su rostro.

— Ya te lo dije, me han contado que te dignas a salir con cualquier chico que sea original al invitarte. ¿Crees que he sido original? — ahora, aunque sus palabras anteriores a su pregunta habían salido de sus labios con enfado un pequeño brillo destellaba en sus oscuros ojos negros.

— Realmente lo has sido — dije asintiendo con la cabeza — pero lamento decepcionarte, no salgo con cualquiera— dije con indiferencia.

— ¿Ha no? — Enarcó una ceja — Pues si quieres ahora mismo hago un sondeo de quien ha salido contigo estos dos meses y ya veremos si no has salido con cualquiera — sonrió abiertamente con un toque de sarcasmo y arrogancia en su rostro, como quien gana una batalla antes de que esta de comienzo.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Tanto te importa lo que hago? — comencé a sentirme mas molesta ahora.  
—Solo quiero mi oportunidad — dijo sin emoción alguna — Ya hice mi trabajo — dijo señalando las notas que estaban en mi mano, que ahora era un puño, entonces, ¿Salir conmigo era un trabajo? creo que ni siquiera me quería como el creía hacerlo

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — pregunté enfadada, sentía tanta rabia ahora que una lagrima brotó de mis ojos.  
— Porque te quiero — contestó suavemente y sus palabras parecían más un susurro que llega con el viento, levanté mis puños y me deshice de las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro.  
— No seria mejor decir _"Porque estoy imprimado de ti, no puedo detenerlo" _—pregunté con un tono sarcástico y con una tonta imitación de su voz.

— Nessie, sabes que es cierto y también sabes que es posible, solo mira a tus amigos de Vancouver. La imprimación es algo mas grande que el amor y tú te niegas a lo que sientes — el tono de su voz comenzaba a subir, parecía molesto o ¿desesperado?

Era extraño tener peleas con Jake por cosas que yo no entendía del todo, como el día el La Push o ahora, que casi estábamos peleando porque yo no lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía ser a veces tan egoísta? ¡Si yo no lo quería!

— Si, los he visto — dije suavemente con la mirada perdida — Cuando se vieron quedaron completamente enamorados, aunque no lo aceptaran al principio, aunque les pareciera difícil, pero cuando lo aceptaron era tanto el amor que sentían el uno por el otro que lo podías respirar, que podías verlo en el espacio de la recamara — suspire — era demasiado amor que a pesar de sus diferencias decidieron hacer lo que sus corazones dictaban —

— Eso hago ahora, dejo que mi corazón me guíe, pero aun así me abstengo, temo hacer algo que tú no quieres ahora —

— Y no querré jamás — dije tan quedo que ni el con su oído de licántropo me escucho, fue mas un movimiento indescriptible de labios, un susurro que el viento se llevó consigo antes de que yo misma pudiera escucharlo — Era tanto amor...tanto como el que no siento ahora al verte, tanto que me hace dudar de tu imprimación. ¿Enserio crees que estas imprimado de mi? —

Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, por ellos mil emociones se encontraban y chocaban unas con otras, eran muy diferentes y muy similares entre si.

Si fuera posible, podría jurar que sus ojos ahora se veían más oscuros se habían vuelto más negros.  
Sus sentimientos brotaban de ellos pero su cara no mostraba ni un ápice de lo que realmente sentía.

— ¿Jake? — pregunté minutos después ya que el parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock, tragó saliva y suspiró. Comenzó a andar hacia el bosque con un paso humano o quizá mas lento, no se si iba en calma o seguía totalmente desubicado, yo solo me quede ahí parada viendo como se alejaba y perdiéndolo de vista entre la maleza.

Con una gran duda oprimiendo mi corazón.


	23. Castigo?

**Karliuxh lamenta muuuucho por la tardanza :( pero aquí les trae dos capis :D espero que comenten!!**

**Besos!!**

**pd. Recuerden que aquí comienza más drama xD (no me maten!)**

**

* * *

**

**¿CASTIGO? (Rpov)**

Luego de unos minutos me subí al auto y encendí el motor; estaba decidida a irme a casa, no iría tras de Jake ahora, no lo haría nunca mas.

Cuando estuve a punto de irme Robert se detuvo en la ventanilla del auto, se puso a cantar una canción pero yo no le presté atención, mi mente estaba en mi casa, porque seguramente Jake estaría ahí, quizás mi madre lo obligaría a quedarse unos días, eso me preocupaba un poco.

— ¿Entonces? Reneesme, ¿Si quieres ir al cine y luego a cenar? — con su estúpida voz salí del trance de preocupación en el que me encontraba.  
— Si — contesté rápidamente, si Jake estaría en mi casa: yo no quería estar ahí.  
— Paso por ti a las 6 — _"¿Tan temprano?"_ pensé.  
— Está bien, adiós — dije y me dirigí a mi casa a cambiarme y a avisarle a mis padres de mis planes.

Llegué y me cambié con calma, evitaba que alguien me digiera algo que tuviera que ver con Jake, así que hice todo muy lentamente, sin prisa.

— ¿A donde vas a ir? — preguntó mi madre en la puerta de mi habitación.  
—Tiene una cita— le contestó mi padre situándose a su lado.

Mi madre sonrió abiertamente y mi padre se puso completamente serio.

— ¿Vas a salir con Jake? —dijo mi madre sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro perfecto.  
— ¿Qué? No — dije sorprendiéndola y mirando a mi padre.

_"Se va a quedar aquí ¿Cierto?"_ pensé y mi padre asintió ligeramente como si fuera un leve balance de su cabeza así mi madre no lo notaria.

— ¿Con quien vas a salir? — preguntó mi madre confundida.  
— ¿Recuerdas a Robert? —  
— Si, el chico de la canción —  
— Si, el hoy me invitó al cine y a cenar —  
— ¿Y? — Dijo mi padre — ¿Te cantó de nuevo? —

Mi padre no encontraba esa pieza del puzle en mi cabeza ya que no había puesto atención a esa parte, ni siquiera yo recordaba esa canción.

— Si —  
— No vas a salir — dijo mi madre muy molesta, aunque a veces fuera muy autoritaria nunca me había echo esto  
— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué no? —  
— No quiero que salgas y no saldrás, además tienes visita — mi madre era la persona mas terca del mundo cuando se lo proponía, tenia muy claro que no la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Y qué le diré a Robert? "Oh Robert lo siento, pero mis padres me han castigado, si claro todos creen que soy adoptada pero no lo soy, ¿Conoces a los Cullen de la prepa? si a esos que todos voltean a ver y que todos aman y temen a la vez; bueno el chico de cabello cobrizo y la joven de cabellos chocolate ¡Son mis padres! aunque no lo creas, es que cuando uno es vampiro no envejece, cuídate ¿si? adiós" —

Mi madre permanecía seria y molesta y mi padre se fue de la puerta moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro diciéndome que todo era un caso perdido. De pronto una sonrisa un poco macabra se extendió por el rostro de mi madre.

— No le dirás eso, yo abriré la puerta y diré que te has sentido mas hace unos minutos — ahora veía cuan cabezota podía llegar a ser mi madre y me rendí completamente  
— Bien — bufé — dile lo que quieras — di la vuelta y me encerré en mi cuarto de baño.

Minutos después alguien tocó la puerta

— ¿Si? — pregunté _"¿Quien osa venir a molestar a la delicada princesa a su lugar secreto?"_ pensé y una suave risa inundó el ambiente.  
— No piensas salir por hoy, ¿cierto "princesa"? — dijo mi padre.  
— No — me puse a recordar con detalle todo lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento.  
_"Odio que sea así, yo no siento lo que el quiere"_ pensé.  
— Lo se, cabezota como tu madre —  
_"Y hablando...bueno, pensando en mi madre, ¿Por qué me castigo?"_  
— Culpa, quizá —  
_"¿Quiere que salga con Jake?"_  
— Si —  
_"Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque ella lo hizo sufrir y ella no lo eligió?"_  
— Algo así —  
_"Pero yo no tengo porque cargar con su culpa"_ suspiré.  
— Lo se —

Un olor a madera, a humedad a licántropo se deslizó por debajo de la puerta y sentí como ese olor me picaba un poco la nariz, seguramente ahora Jake estaría junto a mi padre.

— ¿Papá? — pregunté para disimular _"¿Ahí esta cierto?"  
_— Si — contestó.

Una lagrima bajó por mi mejilla, nunca había llorado tanto, todos éramos felices, al menos yo lo era antes de conocer a Jake.

_"Pero yo no lo quiero como el desea"  
_— ¿Reneesme? — preguntó mi padre muy bajo._  
_— Pero...yo no quiero a Jake papá — susurré _"aún no"._

Suspiré y segundos después escuche el tintineo suave de unas llaves, no me importo ya que ahora el aire parecía ser tan fresco como antes.

_"¿Se ha ido?"  
_— Si —_  
"¿Por qué soy mala?"  
_— No eres mala pequeña, dices lo que sientes, eso no es malo —_  
_— Si, lo soy — y ahora no solo una lágrima caía por mi rostro, eran miles las gotas saladas que humedecían mis mejillas y mi blusa acompañándome hasta que me fui quedando dormida.


	24. Tristeza

**TRISTEZA (Jpov)**

No me había dado cuenta que me dirigía hacia Yellowknife hasta que ya había llegado, busqué ese olor tan repulsivo para mi, a chupasangres y me encontré con Bella, ella me dijo donde podía encontrar a Reneesme y también me contó todo lo que había pasado los últimos dos meses, lo de las citas, la escuela, el nuevo volvo de Reneesme, en fin, todo.

Estaba muy entusiasmado por verla, cuando la encontré fui "original" como había dicho Bella para ver si aceptaría salir conmigo. Se asustó al verme, eso me pareció muy gracioso, después me pareció grandioso sentir su cuerpo envolviéndome y el mío al suyo, tan cerca el uno del otro, ella era fría y yo caliente: un contraste total que me ayudaba a poder sentir mil veces mas fuerte un solo roce de su piel; tenerla ahí entre mis brazos era la cosa mas perfecta que podía existir.

Pero después de una pequeña pelea una frase quebró mi corazón y mi alma, como muchas veces antes, se desplazó lejos de mi cuerpo.

_"¿Enserio crees que estas imprimado de mi?"_

Sin duda alguna esa frase había logrado que yo me sumergiera en un mar de dolor, confusión, tristeza y miles de sentimientos encontrados.

Con esa frase sentí como si me apuñalaran por la espalda, entré en un fuerte estado de shock, sentía que me iba a desplomar en cualquier minuto pero aunque me costara aceptarlo, aun estaba de pie ¿Por qué el cuerpo de un licántropo era tan fuerte? ahora lo que mas quería era que mi cuerpo actuara por si solo, que desfalleciera, morir en ese mismo instante pero no podía.

Sentía la rabia y el dolor encontrarse en mi interior, yo no merecía esto, no quería sufrir mas, ¿Acaso mi destino había sido formado sobre un camino lleno de espinas? Sentía como si así lo fuera.

Me fui de ahí con paso lento, después corrí unos minutos como humano y llegué a la casa de los Cullen, que habían insistido en que me quedara ahí, aunque todos sabíamos que me quedaría fuera de la casa.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que Reneesme estaba llorando además de que podía escuchar a Edward contestar todas las preguntas que me estaba perdiendo; sin dudarlo un minuto, un instinto me llevó a el cuarto de Nessie, entré y me detuve junto a Edward quien estaba recargado junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

— ¿Reneesme? — preguntó Edward.  
— Pero...yo no quiero a Jake papá — dijo Nessie muy bajo, como si intentara no decirlo, como si se fuese a arrepentir de decirlo, pero yo sabía muy bien que no lo haría.

En ese momento sentí como la tristeza y la desesperación se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y me aplastaban completamente, mis músculos, mi piel, mi mente, cada milímetro de mi anatomía y cerebro sufría con cada segundo que pasaba recordando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Edward me había visto solo una vez así antes, solo una vez y de eso ya hacia mucho tiempo, giró su rostro para mirarme, me lanzó las llaves de su coche y sin pensarlo siquiera salí corriendo para usarlo y me fui, con el corazón en miles de pedazos arrastrándose por el suelo.

Si, hice que ese auto corriera como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera sabia hacia donde me dirigía o donde me encontraba, no pensaba en nada, me detuve cerca del bosque y bajé del auto.

Dejé que el aroma de ese lugar invadiera mis pulmones, me recordaba mucho a mi hogar; además de que permití que el frio clima quemara mi cuerpo.

_"Realmente no merezco sufrir así"_ me dije a mi mismo por milésima vez en el día.

Minutos después regresé a la casa Cullen.

_"Me voy a La Push, necesito irme de aquí, enserio Edward, ya no quiero sufrir más"_ pensé y le lancé las llaves a Edward _"Gracias" _asintió. _"¿Papel...pluma?"_ con otro pensamiento y ya tenia entre mis manos esos dos utensilios que había pedido, Edward me dejó solo y me senté en la vieja mesa de cedro que estaba en la cocina; comencé a escribir.

_"Ahora ve que otra vez vuelvo a estar en el ayer, pero los recuerdos no mataran mi fe, tal vez el tiempo me ayude a poder entender, pues creí que junto a ti yo volvería a nacer y ahora realmente no se que es lo que haré.  
Se que no es igual lo que yo siento por ti a lo que tú por mi, cuenta no te das de cuanto importas para mí: eres mi persona especial y tú lo sabes.  
Me gustaría poder creer que aquí estaré para cuando tu cambies de parecer, pero de veras que no lo se, quizá la promesa que hice solo me la dije a mi mismo, quizás, pero eso ahora no lo se, esa la hice antes y lamento decir que el hoy es ahora, es mi presente y puede ser mi futuro.  
¿Qué es el amor? buscaré la respuesta en otro lugar. ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Qué sentido tiene si cada que te veo me estas matando? ya no quiero mas dolor, ya no quiero mas tristezas.  
Me quedaría, pero el tiempo no va a esperar y las horas ya no volverán, ya he tocado el suelo, ya llegué muy lejos, ya no quiero estar así, con esto no puedo seguir pues tu ya me has partido el corazón de un millón de formas que no podría explicar. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien te rompa el corazón, y que aun así sigas amándolo con cada uno de los pedacitos? eso es masoquismo, y creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un masoquista experimentado, no quiero seguir así.  
Quizá el sol no brillará mas, pero eso iré a descubrir, se que mañana habrá algún lugar para empezar de nuevo, un lugar donde podré tocar la luz en la oscuridad.  
No me llames, no me busques pues esta vez no volveré a caer; yo estaré bien, sobreviviré, viviré de nuevo.  
-Siempre- decimos y es la voz sincera, juramos -Siempre- y el jurar no es vano y no es que el corazón cumplir el juramento no quiera...es porque mi corazón es humano, el corazón ser fiel siempre ambiciona, mas, sin quererlo, siempre nos traiciona.  
Ya he limpiado mi fracaso y mis ganas de llorar, pero me duele aceptar, que ahora solo porque tu vives, yo vivo también...pero te prometo, que sin ti...sobreviviré_

_J.B."_

Tras escribir esta nota, doblé la hoja y la puse sobré la almohada junto a la cabeza dormida de Reneesme, tenia sus ojos húmedos y un poco hinchados seguramente por tanto llorar. ¿Y si mi carta la herida? ahora tenia muchas dudas, ¿Hago bien? ¿Acaso esta carta no es demasiado fuerte? ¿Debo irme? ¿Mi imprimación es realmente un error? ¿Realmente la quiero? _"¡Idiota!"_ me dije a mi mismo, si lo quiera, eso no podía negarlo. ¿Podré seguir sin ella mas tiempo? quizás podría hacerlo, pero quería que alguien mas me contestara esas preguntas, que me detuvieran o me hicieran irme mas rápido, las preguntas brotaban desde mi corazón a mi mente, pero el chupasangre no contestaba ni una sola, solo estaba detenido en la puerta con sus ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa, respiraba de forma entrecortada. Hacia mucho que no lo veía así ¿Acaso me perdía de algo? seguramente seria un pensamiento ajeno, o quizá una pesadilla que podría tener Nessie.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le susurré.  
— Nada importante, vas a irte... ¿cierto? —  
— Si, trataré de seguir — suspiré.  
— Es lo más comprensible —  
— Al menos para nosotros dos —  
— ¿Qué quieres decir perro? — no contesté.

Aún tenia la ilusión de que Nessie un día regresara, si veía que yo había logrado seguir, tener una vida sin ella ¿Se molestaría?

— Tendrá que entender, y lo hará — dijo con sus dientes muy apretados.  
— Eso espero —

Me acerqué a Nessie que aun estaba dormida, antes de irme me imaginé su mano en mi rostro, siempre había querido saber que era lo que ella soñaba y eso era posible gracias a su poder. Giré mi rostro hacia la sanguijuela, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Tomé la mano de Nessie y la apoyé sobre mi mejilla; en su mente ella me veía con otra chica de piel morena y cabello oscuro y Nessie sonreía de una manera que jamás la había visto sonreír. ¿Eso era lo que ella realmente quería? le di un suave beso en la mejilla y di la vuelta, ahora no lo dudé más: me iría.

Y salí de esa casa hacia la mía: La Push donde trataría de seguir.


	25. Cuento de Hadas

**¡Mil gracias por los reviews! :D por cierto, no espero que odien a Reneesme :S jamás fué mi intención pero espero que las cosas se arreglen en este capi (digo, para con ustedes...) Besos!**

* * *

**CUENTO DE HADAS (Rpov)**

_"Parecía que las decisiones importantes las tomaban mi subconsciente en acorde con mis sueños"_

Ahora me sentía mas cómoda, al parecer mi padre me había llevado del cuarto de baño, en el que me enfurruñaba abrazando mis rodillas mientras lloraba y seguramente le partía el corazón a Jake con mis palabras, a mi cómoda cama; Mi padre sabia que Jake aparecía en todos mis sueños aunque yo lo negara, pero no entendía porque no me hacia entrar en razón. Yo quería a Jake, pero una parte de mi aún tenia miedo a ese nuevo sentimiento.

— Trataré de seguir — escuche a Jake decir entre sueños, era como si me estuviera avisando o pidiendo permiso para algo que probablemente pasaría por ese temor que yo sentía.

— Es lo mas comprensible — dijo mi padre y yo pensaba lo mismo, por ahora era lo mejor, que todo siguiera igual, quizás yo temía al cambio...o al amor...o a... no sabia, no podía decir a que le temía pero por ahora preferiría seguir sintiéndome protegida por mis padres y mi familia; dejé de prestar atención a la conversación y me adentré a un nuevo sueño que me reclamaba.

Veía a mi amiga Rubí, feliz, radiante abrazada a otro chico de piel morena al igual que ella, fornido, y este me daba la espalda mientras ella sonreía feliz con cada mirada de el, con cada movimiento, veía las mariposas girar entre ellos, miles de mariposas amarillas que bailaban en ese pequeño espacio entre los arboles donde ellos se situaban, después el chico levantó a mi amiga del suelo unos centímetros y hizo que sus cuerpos giraran y así podría observar con detalle el rostro de aquel chico misterioso.

Entonces lo vi, era Jake...mi Jake.

Cuando me di cuenta quería lanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle la cabeza, ella tenia a Humberto y el era mi Jake; no podía creer como era que los celos quemaban mi cuerpo y recorrían mis venas rápidamente, pero en eso recordé que era mi sueño, ¿quien además de mi misma podría modificarlo? Sentí un calor inundar mi mano y fue cuando sonreí abiertamente de una manera un poco siniestra, en eso el calor que me acompañaba se alejó.

— Yo quiero a Reneesme — dijo Jake en mi sueño, y la chica; si, ahora era la chica...no mi amiga; se iba triste caminando a paso lento con una actitud cabizbaja hasta que desaparecía como si solo hubiera sido una suave nube oscura de humo.

Y al repetir las palabras de Jake volvía a sonreír; Jake me quería a mi...a nadie mas...

_"Y yo también"_

Este último pensamiento había llegado a mi como por arte de magia, como cuando la bella durmiente hubo despertado completamente enamorada de su príncipe azul gracias a un tierno beso de amor. Yo había sentido el beso, no como el de esos cuentos, pero había sido un dulce y cálido beso en mi mejilla.

Ahora por fin lo había aceptado, es difícil ponerle razón al corazón, porque este siente lo que la mente no puede explicar.

Me puse a disfrutar de ese sentimiento de bienestar varios minutos; o quizá fueron horas; el corazón había ganado la batalla que había conllevado con mi mente y mi alma se regocijaba de felicidad al ver el marcador.

Esa sensación de felicidad, paz y tranquilidad era demasiado perfecta; poder disfrutar de todas esas sensaciones me parecía muy dulce, muy agradable... no tenia palabras para poder explicarlo.

Una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro delatando la recién alegría que crecía en mi interior, mi corazón: que antes parecía el rápido aleteo de alguna ave, ahora latía mucho mas rápido y ahora era similar a un sonido que viajaba en línea recta, el corazón quería salirse de mi pecho y miles de libélulas azules subían a mi garganta desde mi estomago que se encontraba intestado de mariposas.

Yo despertaría, abriría los ojos y como en un cuento de hadas y princesas: mi príncipe estaria sentado a mi lado al ver mis largas pestañas revolotear en mis parpados.

Quizá yo no vivía en un mundo de seres completamente buenos, muchos creen que los cuentos de hadas solo son fantasía y que solo existen en el cine o la literatura, pero yo siempre decia que a cada uno de nosotros nos toca hacer mas bello lo que tenemos enfrente y sacar lo mejor de nosotros mismos, así seriamos felices, así los cuentos de princesas, duendes y ninfas se harían realidad, al igual que los vampiros y licántropos podían vivir en armonía ya que todo es posible si miras con el corazón, pues este puede hacer que cada persona vea las cosas esenciales, esas que son invisibles a los ojos además que más allá de lo que ven nuestros ojos, son nuestros sueños los que nos permiten volar y disfrutar del momento que nos toca vivir con quien amamos de verdad … más allá del tiempo y la belleza, que también pasa, pero los sentimientos quedan.

Yo abriría mis ojos y no seria un príncipe azul el que me esperaría, seria mi chico licántropo quien siempre había amado el que estaría junto a mi, con esa sonrisa que hacia que cualquier chica se derritiera ante el, con sus oscuros ojos negros que lograban penetrar mi alma y conquistarme cada vez mas con cada mirada, con su calor, y hablaríamos del amor, nos diríamos cosas lindas al oído y estaríamos cerca el uno del otro siempre; si por alguna extraña razón perdiera la conciencia me enamoraría de el las veces que fueran necesarias pues con una sola mirada podría sentirme perdida en un mundo completamente desconocido para mi, cantaríamos de nuevo esa canción en la que nos decíamos que éramos el uno para el otro…nuestro destino; le regalaría un beso y un te quiero todos los días, haríamos todo lo que nos hiciera sentir bien juntos y no dejaríamos que el presente fuera un ayer, desde ahora trataría de que mi vida con el estuviera llena de bellos recuerdos, yo no le pediría el sol, las estrellas o la luna… solo le diría que me quiera, que me diga lo que siente y espera, que susurrara un te quiero muy bajo en el oído. Ahora el era la llave de la ilusión que abriría cada uno de mis mas profundos sueños y pensamientos; junto con mi príncipe descubriríamos cada uno de los secretos de la luna, contaríamos las estrellas y los granitos de arena, haríamos las cosas a las que llaman imposibles o eternas solo para estar uno junto al otro cada momento en esta tierra, cuando la luna se acostara para dormir, veríamos la luz comenzar a empapar la oscuridad, apropiándose de ella y dejando a su paso un montón de nubes y arcoíris en vez de estrellas; para nosotros seria noche buena en primavera, el invierno no seria frio junto a el mientras mantendríamos viva la llama de nuestro amor cada mañana, seriamos la viva corporeidad del amor, seriamos uno: pues amor no es mirarse el uno al otro, sino mirar los dos en la misma dirección. El estaría siempre en mi mente como lo había hecho desde que lo conocí, nunca mataría mi amor o mis pasiones, quizá no lo había tratado aun como debería de haberlo hecho, ni lo abrasé cuanto quise hacerlo, ni le dije lo feliz que me hacia saber que me quería, pero ahora le diría todo eso y no solo ahí terminaría, le diría que el era mi príncipe, aquel que me salvó de la oscuridad y que ahora era el mi felicidad.

Despertaría ahora y rompería ese dulce sueño de cuento de hadas para volverlo realidad; así que con toda la ilusión que me embriagaba, abrí los ojos… pero mi príncipe no estaba.

En su lugar se encontraba mi frio padre con sus ojos cerrados y su mandíbula apretada, la tristeza marcaba su semblante y esta se desbordaba por sus ojos negros llenos de desesperación. Rápidamente me asusté, el sabia de mis pensamientos pasados, ¿porque no estaba Jake ahora conmigo? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Le habría pasado algo malo a mi familia? ¿Porque era que su rostro mostraba todo ese dolor?

— No, no, no… — dijo rápidamente — cálmate, todos están bien — susurró muy quedo.

Al menos todos estaban bien, pero parecía que eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Suspiré y al cerrar mis ojos por un segundo vino de nuevo a mi mente la imagen de mi príncipe.

— ¿Y Jake? — pregunté.

Mi padre cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiró

— Toma — dijo acercándome una hoja doblada que se encontraba junto a la almohada situada a un lado de mi cabeza.

Comencé a leer, ¿Había alguna ley natural que exigiera el equilibrio entre la felicidad en el mundo? Quizá eso era verdad, yo había desequilibrado todo el planeta y ahora solo podía sentir la miseria en mi ser.

Quizá los cuentos de hadas, como decían los otros, solo eran fantasía y aparecían en el cine o la literatura…si esto era verdad, no recordaba ninguna historia feliz que tuviera vampiros, semi-humanos o licántropos en ella.


	26. Versos,Decisión,Niñera

**Karliux lamentaa mucho la tardanza.  
Karliux lamentaa mucho que odien a Reneesme.  
Karliux lamentaa mucho esto así que les dejará varios capis seguidos (En esta misma entrada)  
Karliux espera que les gusten, ya que estamos a unos pocos capis de llegar al prefacio... lo que significa que la historia casi termina.  
Espero que les guste, de verdad. y que ya no odien tanto a Nessie. Besos!**

* * *

**VERSOS (Rpov)**

Cada una de las palabras que Jake había escrito me hacia sentir de una manera peor… estaba muy triste pero esa carta le agregaba culpa a mi pecho.

Si, lo había herido y mucho.

Se que el había dicho que estaría conmigo o para mi siempre, pero ahora no podía decir lo mismo ¿Cuánto dolor pude causarle? De algo si estaba segura:

El había sentido muchísimo mas dolor del que yo ahora sentía.  
Cada día leía su carta.

_"Y hoy no estas y ayer brillabas como el sol que se escondió una tarde y se hizo tarde y no volvió, y en mi ventana veo el dolor, tu rostro en cada lagrima"_

Escribí al reverso de su carta, de ahora en adelante escribiría en ese lado de esa hoja cuanto era el dolor y la tristeza que yo sentía y le daría esa hoja a Jake algún día.

Los días seguían pasando y yo aun no despertaba de la oscura pesadilla en la que me encontraba, mi cielo era negro como el agua de mi amor perdido.

_"Dime por favor en qué rincón, nadie podrá ver mi tristeza; dime cuál es el hueco de mi almohada, qué no tiene apoyada tu cabeza"._

Cada día escribía frases a veces eran cortas, a veces largas, pero la carta que había sido una simple pagina ahora eran muchas hojas sueltas, hojas que se ahogaban en mis patéticos versos llenos de dolor.

_"Quiero dejar el dolor, sentir el calor, dejar atrás el tiempo. Ya no quiero sufrir"_

Tenia todo tipo de frases y versos en esas hojas, en algunas la ira me invadía y sentía la culpa golpear mi corazón.

_"Ya no quiero un antes, ya no quiero un después, ya no me queda nada mas que perder"_

_"¿A quién le importa si fui triste o fui feliz? Pues yo ya no creo en mi"_

_"Ven llévame del dolor que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz"_

Ya no podía con todo el dolor y la tristeza que inundaba mi alma ¿aun tenia tiempo para escapar?

_"Dime por favor cuál es la noche, qué no tiene el color de tu mirada; cual es el sol, que tiene luz tan solo, y no la sensación de que me llamas"._

Ya había pasado mas de un mes y yo me sentía morir, me volví mas vampiro que antes, ahora no comía como antes normalmente lo hacia, me alimentaba por las noches con la sangre del mas inocente animal que tenia la desgracia y la mala suerte de cruzarse en mi camino y esto hacia que la culpa me golpeara mas, haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se fuesen apagando poco a poco hasta sonar igual que el corazón de un humano, eran mis patéticos latidos los que delataban toda la tristeza en mi interior.

_"Quiero ver la luz, quiero estar donde estas tú"_

Me sentaba por las noches en la ventana de mi recamara y tarareaba tristes melodías, ahora mi alma también deseaba hacerlo al pensar en Jake, pero esta vez era la tristeza quien lo hacia salir mientras las saladas y frías lagrimas recorrían mi rostro por los surcos que ya e habían formado por tanto llorar.

_ "La noche llega y siempre que pasa le deja el recuerdo de aquella mirada de sus ojos negros. Monótono y tardo va pasando el tiempo y muere el estío y el otoño luego, vienen las tardes plomizas de invierno"_

¿Cómo había podido Jake soportar quince años?

_"Melancolía del -ayer-…sorpresa, triste del corazón que fue cobarde…un adiós sin motivo que nos pesa cuando volver a la ilusión ya es tarde, y el alma dice, al recordar un día: -la culpa no fue suya, sino mía-. Tal vez a solas, en el mismo instante, sin llanto que a las pupilas fluya, dirá en las sombras otra voz distante: -la culpa no fue mía, sino suya- y las voces en callado giro, se unirán en la noche en un suspiro"_

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, o tal vez mas rápido pues el tiempo ya no significaba nada para mí, podía ver el sol salir por las mañanas miles de veces, podía ver la luna cambiar sus etapas y yo seguía en la misma ventana, allí sentada en el mismo lugar…en la misma posición.

_"Cuando el silencio te ronde, cuando los soles ya no brillen solo para ti, cuando las lagrimas caigan…yo estaré ahí; vuelvo a verme dentro de este mar y su color, se lleva toda mi ilusión"_

Mis padres y mi familia estaban completamente preocupados por mi, pero aunque doliera aceptarlo, no me importaba; estaba siendo egoísta, yo solo quería estar sola y gracias a la genética del orgullo y terquedad de mis padres, no podían hacerme cambiar de opinión.

_"Le pregunto a las estrellas por ti, ¿donde estarás? ¿Donde? Pero aunque eso es lo que les digo sin obtener respuesta alguna, realmente quiero preguntar con quien estas o si un callado pesar en ti se esconde, si también eres acaso mitad de otra vida"_

Cierto día mi padre comenzó a cantar en su piano, en el primer piso.

— Ella vive una canción de un amor que viene y va, ella trata de soñar aunque el corazón le duele mas, es una historia como otra…y la otra es otra historia mas; yo los miro y comprendo que todo tiene su precio yo los miro y respiro…que bueno seria que el amor nos una a todos, que los celos las mentiras no corrompan mas la vida, que bueno seria que desde ahora el día, tenga paz y alegría para continuar la vida —

Ahí me di cuenta que no solo yo sufría, pues yo ya no hablaba me sobraban las palabras, usaba mi don o a mi padre como traductor, mis labios no querían borrar la tristeza que ahora los caracterizaba y aunque yo quisiera no podía hacerles cambiar de parecer.

La depresión aplastaba mi cuerpo como si de la oscuridad se tratase... de pronto mil sentimientos se encontraban inmersos en mi pobre corazón y en mi mente; una urgencia de huida era lo que me presionaba el pecho con demasiada fuerza, ¿tengo acaso algo por lo que seguir viva? me preguntaba una y otra vez... mi mente me decía que si...luego que no...Estaba confundida. Y yo seguía preguntando: ¿que es la vida? ¿Que sentido tiene si me siento muerta? y mi mente seguía confusa, ¿que es el amor? y mi mente no quería contestar ¿tengo algo por lo que seguir? pregunté de nuevo. Y mi corazón, como si su respuesta fuera a llevarme por un lado oscuro...no quería contestar

_"Dime por favor cuál es la noche, en que vendrás, para velar mi sueño; que no puedo vivir, porque te extraño; y que no puedo morir, porque te quiero"_

**DECISIÓN (Rpov)**

No podía recordar siquiera lo que mis padres, tíos y abuelos me decían para animarme, yo estaba en otra sintonía diferente, ya no les prestaba atención.

_— "Dos docenas de mis años veinticuatro de tus horas atraviesan como balas, una detrás de otra mi existencia…me muero si no estas; y el presagio es tan oscuro, que te juro que el futuro se presenta como un muro frente a mi… sin tu compañía, tu calor, tu sonrisa, tu mirada traviesa, tus palabras sencillas, pronunciando te quiero regalándome un beso, que inundaba de luz mis mejillas, sin tu telepatía, tus enfados, tus risas y un poquito de todo lo mejor de esta vida se me escapa volando en dirección al espacio, que dejaste al marchar aquel día…hoy me sobran las palabras mis besos y mis miradas los minutos de mis horas, cada gesto de mi cara y de mi alma eran solo y para ti"_ —

Cante con otra hoja suelta sobre el piano de mi padre mientras tocaba suaves y bajas notas para darle algo de ritmo a esa canción que había escuchado hacia tiempo y que ahora era parte de los miles de versos para Jake; hacer esto era como una despedida hacia este lugar.

Había pasado mas de un mes sin hablar y mi familia se impresionó muchísimo al verme cantando o algo así era lo que hacia. No les dije nada, mi padre sabia lo que yo haría además odiaba las despedidas, así que fui a mi recamara, tome algo de ropa, mi pequeño bolso con mi libreta y me subí a mi auto.

_"Diles que los quiero a todos, pero ya no aguanto mas papá…volveré"_

Pensé mientras arrancaba el motor del auto que ahora tomaba rumbo a su destino: Forks, ese era el destino del auto y yo Regresaba a mi destino: Jacob Black.

Realmente me hubiera gustado más correr hacia Forks y después hacia La Push, el sentimiento que invadía mi ser se asemejaba a la adrenalina pura, tenia un deseo incontrolable de verlo y el auto parecía no correr lo suficientemente rápido.

Ahora no pararía hasta llegar a mi objetivo, no me tomaría ni un minuto para ser humana ni vampira, no pararía para comer ni cazar pues mi alma no podría soportar ni un solo minuto mas sin el. Tenía un pequeño rencor hacia mi misma, sin contar la culpa y dolor que oprimían mi pecho y este rencor era por haber sido tan estúpida.

¿Cómo pude serlo?

Ahora lejos de mi padre, deje que todos los pensamientos golpearan mi mente y terminaran de matar mi corazón.

En este momento la agonía de todo este tiempo lejos de el se había juntado creando un fuerte pitido en mis oídos, era la presión de toda la culpa y resentimiento que mi corazón reclamaba a mi mente por no haber actuado antes.

Si hubiera abierto los ojos cuando sentí el cálido beso en mi mejilla mi vida habría podido ser ese cuento de hadas que había soñado; podría haber tomado de la mano a Jake antes de que se alejara de mí, me hubiera levantado de un salto, lo hubiera abrazado con todas mis fuerzas y todo el tiempo que yo deseara y quizá, también lo abría besado.

Pero el hubiera no existe y ahora tenia que cargar con toda la responsabilidad de mis actos y de la tristeza de mi madre y familia, de mi madre por haber hecho que su mejor amigo le diera la espalda y desapareciera para ella y para cualquier "Cullen" que intentara comunicarse con el.

De mis actos por haber tratado a Jake como lo había hecho y de haberme tomado mi tiempo en disfrutar aquella sensación cuando pude haber detenido a Jake.

Y todavía mas… con mis nervios y mi tristeza.

**"NIÑERA" (Rpov)**

Por fin después de varias largas horas y pesados e interminables kilómetros llegué a Forks a mi gran casa blanca escondida entre la espesura de los arboles del bosque, entre esa verde maleza y la bruma…la neblina causada por tanta lluvia.

No lo pensé ni dos segundos y me cambié rápidamente, me permití todo el tiempo necesario para poder sentir que todo era real, todo lo que me rodeaba, era como un deja vú pero esta vez estaba inmersa en el nerviosismo, adrenalina y deseo de poder sentir a Jake entre mis brazos; tomé el sobre amarillo en el que se encontraban todos mis versos por si las palabras y la razón me fallara y no pudiera hablar; también tomé mi pequeño bolso y dentro de el dejé caer la suave libreta blanca y una pluma con ella.

¿Qué le diría?

_"¡Oh, Jake fui una estúpida!"_ pensé para mi misma, si…definitivamente si le diría eso, quizá era la única frase que podría decirle mientras me lanzaba ente sus cálidos brazos.

_"Te he extrañado tanto, te quiero, te amo, te anhelo…"_

Mi mente y corazón estaban en sincronía por una vez buscando las palabras que podrían describir lo que sentía por Jake, pero al parecer unas simples palabras no podrían encerrar toda la magia, todo el amor, todos los sentimientos que ahora sentía mi alma, cuerpo y corazón.

_"¿Qué es amor?"_ recordé mientras pensaba en esos sentimientos, ni yo ni nadie podría expresar alguna vez que es el amor, porque describirlo en palabras es delimitar y el amor no tiene limites.

Me fui hacia La Push con paso normal para un humano, tenia prisa…si, es cierto, pero de verdad quería sentir que todo esto no era un sueño, quería percibir todo a mi camino…recordar ese momento del reencuentro por siempre.

En mi camino me encontré a Leah y con su largo cabello negro trenzado; le sonreí abiertamente y ella me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Leah? — pregunté algo sorprendida, quizá aun no me recordaba del todo.

Entonces una grande sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

— ¿Nessie? — preguntó con su dulce voz que tintineaba llena de felicidad y una adoración parecida a la absoluta benevolencia de una persona por su Dios, como un niño viendo a su héroe, pero no le presté atención a su tono, yo no había salvado a nadie con haber venido a Forks, a menos que ella me quisiera mucho y eso lo dudaba.

— Si, hola Leah, ¿Cómo estas? —  
— Hola Nessie, muy bien, perfectamente ahora de echo ¿Y tu? —  
— Hm…—dudé — Ahora bien, supongo — y la sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro, aun no había hablado con Jake, aun no estaba bien.  
— Ah… ¿y tu familia? —  
— No han venido, estoy sola —  
— Oh — se puso seria — ¿De visita solamente? — preguntó.  
— Algo así — torcí mis labios — ¿Has visto a Jake? — solté, ya no podía esperar mas y apreté mi mandíbula durante un segundo en el cual cerré los ojos, no quería que Leah viera la tristeza y el anhelo que sentía al pronunciar ese nombre.

Ella dudó unos segundos por mi reacción, pero después volvió a sonreír con una típica alegría e incredulidad marcada en su rostro.

— Si — volvió a sonreír con un toque divertido, pero no dijo nada más. ¿Acaso me estaba torturando?  
— Oh — vacile — ¿Podrías decirme donde puedo encontrarlo? — dije con la voz mas dulce que tenia.  
— ¿Para que lo necesitas? — dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y una ceja levantada

Si, definitivamente me estaba torturando y además lo disfrutaba.

— Pues tu lo has dicho, estoy de visita— contesté lo mas calmada que pude.  
— Ah, quizá tu visita no sea muy grata para el —

¿Acaso ella era su niñera?

— Bueno, creo que solo el puede decir eso — dije molesta y ella ensanchó su sonrisa todavía mas, como si fuera posible.  
— Y ¿para que quieres verlo? —

¿Era Leah o Alice? ¡Ahora eran tan parecidas!

— ¿Acaso eres su secretaria? — dije muy molesta ahora y ella soltó una fuerte risotada.  
— Soy su amiga y desde que volvió de Canadá no ha estado muy bien que digamos, trato de cuidarlo —  
— Oh, perdón, niñera… no secretaria — me dije más a mi misma que a ella.

Esta chica podía ser la más cruel o la más dulce con solo desearlo, eso era muy evidente.

— No quiero que sufra más — suspiró tristemente.  
— ¿Cómo sabes que va a hacerlo? — pregunté y ella entrecerró los ojos, frunció el ceño.  
— Por el acantilado — dijo después de un minuto — O quizá este en su garaje ahí nos juntamos todos algunas veces pero no se si ya esté ahí —  
— Gracias Leah — dije suavemente asintiendo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa llena de confusión y curiosidad.

Me alejé de ahí antes de que me hiciera mas preguntas; ahora solo quería encontrar a Jake, por lo visto no podía estar en muchos lugares diferentes así que encontrarlo no seria una tarea muy difícil.

* * *

**_¿Review?_  
Por otro lado, los invito a pasar a leer mi nuevo one shot de comedia: _"Cómo dejé a Jessica"_ (mike newton) :D está (según yo) deberas divertido.  
Si les gusta _Sol de medianoche_ (que creo que sería algo obvio) los invito a leer _"Un pergamino de sueños"_ (Tambien one shot mio) que trata sobre Bella cuando lee ese libro.  
Si son fans de Jasper, decidí escribir sobre el y tambien publiqué un one shot corto.  
Tanto como el limme entre James y Victoria, los de Leah Clearwater y más...  
Incluido el fic "Hecho en el cielo, un amor más allá" que trata sobre Edward y Bella, antes de crepúsculo. :D ¿Otras vidas? ¿Reencarnación? Espero que lo lean, es mi fic que tiene un poco más de romance y drama xD  
(despues de este hiper comentrio tan largo me despido...)  
Besos!  
**


	27. Sorpresa,Billy Black, Oscuridad

**Agradezco de verdad que lean y sus comentarios. Enserio, me parece aún un sueño (por así decirlo) entrar y ver que alguien lee y comenta.  
Cuando dije que pronto llegaria al prefacio, quería decir que llagaría a esa parte, a ese climax de la historia.  
Espero que les gusten estos capis, que al igual que la vez pasada dejaré varios.  
Besos.**

* * *

**SORPRESA (Rpov)**

Me fui directo al acantilado pero Jake ya no se encontraba en ese sitio.  
Me detuve unos segundos sintiendo la fresca y alada brisa del mal golpeándome el rostro.

¿Podía sentirme mas viva que ahora?

No, creo que eso era algo imposible, nunca me sentiría más viva y feliz que en ese momento, con la alegría escapando por cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

_"En su garaje"_ recordé las palabras de Leah, giré mi cuerpo y me dirigí a su casa.

Me detuve a unos cuantos metros de su garaje, el estaba ahí arreglando algo a lo que no le presté atención.

El viento viajaba en contra de mi cuerpo acariciando mi rostro, su ruta era contra el garaje por lo que Jake no percibiría mi olor, sonreí al darme cuenta de esto así podría sacarle una sorpresa; por un minuto dudé… ¿estaba bien hacerlo? El me había dicho que no lo buscara, ¿se molestaría? No lo sabia, pero no me importó en ese momento, me decidí a avanzar y cuando estuve a punto de dar el primer paso escuche la voz de una chica.

— ¿Jake?... ¿Dónde estas? — decía la joven.

Me detuve, quería sorprender a Jake y esta interrupción no me ayudaba así que me escondí detrás de un árbol de nuevo.

Miré atentamente a la chica que ahora se acercaba al garaje donde estaba Jake, era de tez cobriza y un poco alta, delgada, cabello negro, no podría decir que edad tenia puesto que no vi su cara claramente, pero podría decir que estaba entre los veinte y treinta años, pero no estaba del todo segura.

Cuando la mujer vio a Jake su rostro se iluminó como quien no ha visto el sol jamás, la alegría que desbordaba de su cuerpo era tanta que podría jurar que era visible como si fuese algo solido.

— ¡Jake! — gritó esta vez, el se levantó muy rápido y en u perfecto rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, la sonrisa mas linda que le había visto hasta ahora; soltó las herramientas que tenia en sus manos para poder abrir los brazos al tiempo que esta chica se lanzaba entre ellos, el la levantó unos centímetros del suelo y giraron en su abrazo, ella hundió el rostro en su pecho y el recargó su mejilla en el hombre de la joven, acercándose aún mas.

— Te he extrañado — dijo la chica con una mirada triste.  
— Yo también…te quiero — le contestó Jake; ella volvió a sonreír y siguieron en su abrazo.

Yo no podía soportar esa visión, podía haber creído que era un mal sueño pero no lo era, yo me había aferrado a sentir cada detalle de este día que nada podía engañarme, ahora sentía a mi corazón latir tan lento como días antes, le alejé corriendo demasiado rápido de ahí y me senté en una piedra.

No podía llorar, estaba en un estado de shock mas que nada.  
¿Realmente fui tan estúpida para creer que Jake me estaría esperando?  
La respuesta era: Si. El había dicho que intentaría seguir, pero Leah me había hecho creer que el había estado tan mal como yo.

_"Desde que volvió no ha estado muy bien que digamos"_

Esa frase me había dado esperanzas, unas esperanzas que ahora habían desaparecido.  
Ahora la oscuridad me aplastaba y el fantasma del dolor en mi pecho regresó más fuerte que antes.

En mi camino hacia La Push había entendido, no, había creído que mi vida y la de Jake estaban enroscadas en un mismo hilo, cortas uno: cortas los dos, pero ahora me daba cuenta que eso no era lógico, lo que había creído una buena afirmación era una completa mentira. Mi hilo había sido cortado por el mismo, por Jake, junto con mi alma que ahora se había alejado de mi cuerpo y viajaba a un lugar sin rumbo y sin dueño.

Y ahora Jake estaba… radiante, como nunca lo había visto: parecía feliz; como si yo nunca hubiese existido para el y esa felicidad brotaba de su cuerpo e inundaba el oxigeno que llegaba a los pulmones de la chica con quien se encontraba.

Ella respiraba su amor y seguramente lo quería mas cada vez que inhalaba ese dulce aroma, en ese momento me arrepentí de haberme alejado de el, me arrepentí aun mas de nunca haber confiado en lo que su corazón y el mío se decían con cada latido, de no haberlo aceptado cuando el aun estaba cerca de mi, cuando…cuando el me amaba a mi y no a la chica que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

La luz, el viento, las aves, las nubes…todo lo que antes me parecía hermoso ahora era una pobre combinación de verde y gris completamente opaco y triste que parecía no tener brillo alguno, un color demasiado depresivo que parecía quería expresar todo el dolor que ahora había en mi pecho; la imagen de Jake con otra chica no quería salir de mi mente y me torturaba una y otra vez; este era un contexto totalmente diferente al de mi sueño, no tenia celos de ella, solo tenia la tristeza que llenaba el hueco de mi pecho donde antes se había situado mi corazón.

**BILLY BLACK**

Si Jake ahora era feliz, quizá yo también podría estarlo…

Pero ¿realmente era feliz, o se conformaba con el pobre amor de una chica que no era su imprimación?

No podía pensar en nada mas y el sobre amarillo que se ubicaba entre mis manos estaba sufriendo toda la frustración de ese momento.  
No lo dudé ni un segundo, saque de mi pequeño bolso mi libreta blanca y desprendí la pluma que se encontraba en ella.

_"Jacob Black"_

Escribí en el gran sobre con unas letras demasiado visibles.  
Pensé en dejarlo en la puerta de su casa o quizá en su garaje, pero tenia que hacerlo justo ahora o sino quizá jamás lo haría, por lo que me decidí por la primera opción.

Corrí rápidamente y me situé en el umbral de la casa del amor de mi existencia, con el cual jamás estaría; justo antes de que dejara el sobre un hombre viejo en silla de ruedas abrió la puerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me fue muy difícil tragar la saliva con la que me estaba ahogando.

— Calma chica — dijo aquel hombre con una voz muy ronca y profunda — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — recorrió mi rostro con su mirada y sonrió abiertamente, yo no podía siquiera responder.

— Reneesme, ¿cierto? — Dijo muy bajo y asentí — soy Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, si quieres puedo hablarle para que... —  
— No — lo interrumpí con un susurro — Solo quiero dejarle esto — proseguí en el mismo susurro y le entregué el sobre.  
— Esta bien — contestó frunciendo el ceño.  
— Muchas gracias — contesté y bajé lo escalones que me llevarían fuera de ese pequeño porche.  
— ¿Te quedarás por aquí? quizá quiera buscarte...Jake —

Me detuve dándole la espalda a aquel viejo, _"quizá"_ pensé para mi mismo y una lagrima escapó de mis parpados, la limpié rápidamente y giré medio cuerpo hacia el Billy.

— No, me voy ahora mismo a Canadá — dije titubeando ¿Eso haría?  
— Está bien; cuídate Nessie, saluda a tus padres y tu familia de mi parte —  
— Lo haré, gracias Billy — dije y me fui volando entre el bosque.

**OSCURIDAD**

La oscuridad avanzaba lentamente, carcomiendo mi cuerpo en cada segundo, avanzando más y más hacia mí.

_"El amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte"_ dijo mi madre un día mientras yo miraba tristemente por la ventana.

Ahora me daba cuenta de toda la verdad que encerraban sus palabras, ya no podía mas… sentía mas dolor, mas tristeza que cuando me encontraba en Canadá, saber que Jake estaba tan cerca de mi ahora…pero mas lejos que nunca.

Ya no sentía mi cuerpo, no veía nada… no se si la oscuridad estaba a mi alrededor o era algo que presionaba mis ojos; mi cuerpo estaba inerte, ya no lloraba siquiera, no me movía, no sabia donde estaba y mucho menos sabia si mi corazón aún latía. Todo lo que había vivido estos últimos meses llenaba de melancolía mi alma.

Ahora en mi corazón llovería cada vez mas mientras estaba encerrada en esa negrura que no sabia que era ¿Dónde estaba? Ni siquiera podía contestarme eso, me había distraído para mi desgracia.

Necesitaba la evasión ahora por lo que no me importaba mucho donde estaba, el destino a veces era tan ilógico ¿Por qué quería jugar conmigo? Esta evasión, esta tristeza y dolor me hacían recordar todos los momentos que había tenido con mi familia.

Unos dicen que sin los malos momentos no apreciaríamos jamás las cosas bellas de la vida, pero yo no podía disfrutar de mis recuerdos porque no quería salir de la oscuridad que tanto me oprimía; muchos otros cuentan que la vida no es mas que una lenta progresión hacia la muerte, yo antes los juzgaba tontos por esa afirmación, para mi la vida era el camino al renacimiento, pero quizá a pesar de ser casi inmortal estaba destinada a terminar mi vida en este lugar.

Ahora que no sentía mi propio cuerpo era cuando me odiaba por no haber disfrutado todo al máximo, de no haber apreciado todo cuanto tenia justo cuando lo tenia, mis ansias, ganas y fuerzas se desvanecían cada vez mas al paso de los segundos, mi cuerpo seguía débil y mi mente dormía en cada bostezo que me negaba a sentir; un terrible escalofrió recorría mi columna vertebral, trataba de despertarme de esta pesadilla que me estaba matando cada vez mas, abría y cerraba mis ojos pero al parecer seguían cerrados porque no podía ver nada, solo la oscuridad me aplastaba.

En ese momento me harté de estar así, yo trataría de seguir aunque me perdiera en el camino, me di cuenta que yo podía ganarle a este destino tan cruel que jugaba conmigo.

Traté de levantarme y con un agudo dolor punzante en mis brazos, musculo y arterias, no me importó, busque la luz pero no había ni un ápice de ella en ese lugar, con mis manos busque y logre alcanzar el pequeño bolso que llevaba conmigo y saque la pequeña libreta que me acompañaba.

_"Dicen que las mujeres solo lloran cuando quieren fingir hondos pesares, los que tan falsa máxima atesoran muy torpes deben ser o muy vulgares, si llegara mi llanto hasta la hoja donde temblando esta la mano mía para poder decirte mis congojas, con lagrimas la carta escribiría, mas si el llanto es tan oscuro que no pinta y hay que usar otra tinta mas oscura, la negra escogeré porque es la tinta donde mas se refleja mi amargura, aunque soy para soñar esquiva, se que para soñar naci despierta, me he sentido morir y aun estoy viva, tengo ansias de vivir y ya estoy muerta" _

Juan de Dios Peza logró escribir una gran obra maestra al describir como me sentía yo ahora si siquiera haberme conocido, por eso lo cité en ese momento que podría ser mi muerte, en ese momento lleno de oscuridad en que quizá quien me encontrara no lograría entender bien mi mal caligrafía causada por el cegamiento del momento.

Vaya manera de irme de este mundo, ahí tirada sin nadie que me pudiera encontrar.  
Entonces recordé todo el daño que le había causado a mi familia, a todos.

Me sentí triste y sufría en ese mismo instante por ellos, por mis amigos, por mis conocidos, pero por quien estaba sufriendo verdaderamente para lograr llegar a este punto de la muerte era por Jake.

Pero ahora que estaba cerca de la muerte es cuando de la vida perdida me lamento, trataría de luchar contra este horrible destino que yo misma había creado, lucharía contra todo para poder permanecer con vida hasta que me fuera posible, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ya pero mi cuerpo ya casi estaba inerte mientras mi mente trataba de buscar una manera para que ambos, mente y cuerpo pudiéramos sobrevivir.

_"Y seré yo, la chica que soñara despierta, la chica que luchara contra agua, fuego, viento y tierra, la que dará todo por tratar de permanecer en pie, o en vida, mientras todos en este mundo están dormidos"_

Ultima frase de la que podría ser mi vida, pero eso no seria así, yo lucharía contra todo lo que fuera necesario, yo lo haría por ellos, por mi familia, por Jake aunque ya no estuviera conmigo ni lo estaría jamás.

En ese momento la oscuridad se apoderó de mi, se posó sobre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sobre mis parpados, haciendo que ya no pudiera sentir o entender nada.


	28. Diario,Preocupación

**De nuevo por aquí, no quiero hacerlos esperar tanto xD además se que todos extrañamos a Jake :D bueno, primero que nada muchas gracias por leer, comentar y por agragar esta historia a favoritos. Enserio, cada que checo el correo y veo que alguien más me ha agregado me lleno de emoción. xD**

**Por otro lado estoy demasiado molesta, vamos, esta historia está por terminar así que me confié y no pasé la secuela a la PC y entonces, paff, de la nada desapareció. Así que tendré que reescribir toda la secuela ¬¬ y eso me parace Mal! no se quien se atrevió a robarsela, o escondermela o no se, pero espero que a quien le interese, uando publique la secuela, puedan leerla tambien. Sin más, dejo capítulo. ¡Besos!**

* * *

**DIARIO (Jpov)**

Desde que dejé a lo Cullen aquella tarde en Canadá mi vida no había mejorado nada, día tras día me la pasaba buscando algo que hacer por el día, algo con que entretenerme... alguien en quien pensar como algo mas que una amiga; quería olvidar a Reneesme, tratar de vivir normalmente sin su recuerdo que pesaba como piedras en mi espalda...pero no podía.

Mis sentimientos estaban siendo sometidos a una tortura que no sabia hasta cuando podría soportar.

Los días pasaban y en cada uno sufría al recordar aquella carta que le había dejado ¿Habría sido muy cruel?

Ese día me dejé que la rabia pudiera poseer mi cuerpo y saliera con cada palabra que escribía, cada una que se ahogaba en el dolor.

En ese momento en el que escuché a Reneesme decir que ella no me quería todos mis sentimientos desaparecieron dejando solo a la desesperación y la tristeza en su lugar.

Había pasado más de un mes con la misma aburrida rutina:

Ir con Emily y los chicos a desayunar, entretenerme por el día, vigilar por la noche... pues ya no dormía, porque mis sueños se ensimismaban a enmarcar su dulce rostro en cada pensamiento que navegaba en el estrecho rio de mis sueños.

Por una semana me volví tan lobo como lo había hecho antes, fue la primera semana en que volví, comía cuando estaba hambriento, descansando cuando era necesario, durmiendo cuando estuviera demasiado cansado...hasta que un día Seth me dijo que Rachel y Paul vendrían pronto a La Push y que quería verme, aun no sabíamos con exactitud que día llegarían pero volví a la reserva a esperar.

Me centraba en arreglar o desarreglar todo cuando estuviera en mi garaje, ese sitio se había convertido en el lugar de encuentro de todos los de la manada y nuestros amigos, Quil, Embry, Seth y los demás venían todo el tiempo; Leah se pasaba algunas horas a la semana contándome como le iba con Zac; yo nunca estaba solo mientras estuviera en mi garaje, ya me había acostumbrado a eso.

El día que Rachel llegó yo estaba en el garaje, no saludamos y luego llegó Paul con quien hable un rato; estuve con ellos toda la tarde. Ya casi nunca asistía a mi casa, pero esta vez ellos me convencieron y me fui a ver a mi padre.

Ya por la madrugada me dispuse a salir de guardia, mi padre intentó detenerme pero no lo hice.

Al otro día, seguí con la misma rutina pero por la noche, al llegar a mi cuarto, vi un sobre amarillo con mi nombre escrito en unas grandes letras: _"JACOB BLACK"_

— ¿Qué es esto papá? — le dije mostrándole el sobre que había encontrado. El suspiró.  
— Te lo han traído ayer por la mañana, intenté dártelo anoche pero no te detuviste —  
— ¿Y quién lo ha traído? —

Mi padre parecía no querer responder pero lo hizo con un susurro, uno lleno de culpabilidad por el dolor que me causaba ese nombre que pronunciaría.

— Reneesme, pero se fue a Canadá ese mismo día —

Mis ojos se abrieron como nunca lo habían hecho y la cabeza me dolía junto con el pecho y el corazón. ¿Por qué ella había hecho algo así?

Con todo el dolor que sentía por haberla recordado mas claramente caminé arrastrando los pies hacia mi cuarto, lancé el sobre en la cama, lejos de mí y salí por la ventana.

Pasaron dos días más y mi padre Billy dijo que había recibido varias llamadas de Bella pero yo nunca había estado en casa 5 días después de que Reneesme había dejado ese sobre, me decidí a abrirlo.

Tenia mucho miedo de lo que podría haber ahí, quizá fotos de ella con sus novios o una carta con mas furia contestando la mía.

Con las manos temblando abrí lentamente el sobre, introduje mis dedos y saque una serie de hojas, la primera era mi carta, las demás, eran hojas con versos y frases llenas de agonía que Reneesme había escrito… ¿Para mi? Me extrañaba, eso era algo que estaba palpado en cada gota de tinta que inundaba esas hojas, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era que me necesitaba… Reneesme me amaba.

Cada frase describía todo lo que ella sentía y parecía que nuestras mentes y corazones estaban en sincronía porque yo sentía lo mimo cada que me alejaba de ella.

En ese momento reviví cada segundo del que estuvimos separados, quería verla, pero mi padre había dicho que ella había regresado a Canadá, si era así… ¿Por qué Bella llamaba todo el tiempo?

— ¿Hola? — dije cuando al fin contesté una de su llamadas.

— ¡Jake! ¿Por qué no han contestado ninguna de mis llamadas? Entiendo que se salgan a divertir pero sabes que me preocupo por mi hija, ¿Dónde está? Dile que encienda su celular, estoy segura que se llevó su cargador… Jake mira que si… —  
— ¿Qué? — la interrumpí, me estaba confundiendo ¿Reneesme conmigo? Además hablaba muy rápido y notaba en su tono que estaba algo molesta.  
— ¿Dónde esta Reneesme? — preguntó mas molesta ahora.  
— ¿Por qué debería saberlo yo? Tú eres su madre —  
— Jake, si me estas jugando una broma te juro que… —  
— Bells, hablemos claro, tu me la estas jugando a mi —  
— No Jake, enserio, ya me estoy preocupando, hace seis días que se fue a buscarte… —  
— ¿Qué? Bella dime que volvió a Canadá por favor… ella le dijo a Billy que iba a regresar a Canadá pero yo no la vi, me entere que estuvo por aquí varios días después —  
— Jacob, llegaremos lo mas pronto posible, ¿Podrías comenzar a buscarla por favor? — tenia la voz quebrada, si pudiera… ahora estaría llorando.  
— Claro Bells, buscare hasta donde me sea imposible —  
— Gracias jake —  
— Al contrario Bella, gracias por avisarme —  
— Adiós — dijo y colgó.

¿Donde podría estar Reneesme? Buscaría a por ella hasta donde me fuera imposible, justo como le había prometido a Bella.

Comenzaba a sentir una desesperación y preocupación muy fuertes, me mareaba, quizás no estaría consiente del todo pero buscaría a Reneesme toda mi vida si fuese necesario.

**PREOCUPACIÓN (Bpov)**

Hacia ya seis días desde que Reneesme se había decidido a ir por Jake, no la juzgaba, ella trataría de buscar su felicidad y estaba segura que ese sentimiento estaría junto a Jake.

Ella estaba sufriendo terriblemente, me recordaba mucho a cuando Edward me dejó, me daba gusto que mi niña tuviera a donde ir a buscar al amor de su vida, no como me había pasado a mí.

Me torturaba demasiado verla si, sentada en la misma posición días y noches, sin comer, sin hablar, sin beber, solo viendo el cielo y sintiéndose desfallecer, con su cuerpo engarrotado, su garganta ardiendo como el mismísimo infierno por la sed y su estomago rugiendo de hambre.

Además de que en su pecho había un gran hueco: donde se había situado su corazón.

Todos en la familia intentábamos hacerlo entrar en razón pero cuando le hablábamos no escuchaba y cuando le preguntábamos algo, estoy segura de que no prestaba atención alguna.

— Reneesme, creo que deberías dormir o al menos comer… todo estará bien — le dije una vez mientras me sentaba junto a ella en la gran ventana mientras la clara luz de la luna bañaba nuestros cuerpos y la hacia parecer incluso mas pálida que yo misma… el viento frio entraba y golpeaba su rostro, pero aun así ella ni siquiera parpadeaba, solo observaba la luna como si quisiera encontrar algo escondido en ella… miraba las estrellas como si buscara la suya que se había escapado al infinito.

_"Mamá, mírame…si, he perdido la razón"_ dijo tocando mi mano sin haber movido su cuerpo, solo un helado dedo que rozaba mi muñeca.

Me era terrible desear llorar con todas mis fuerzas y no poder hacerlo, en ese momento deseaba dormir pues me sentía cansada, aunque eso solo fuera psicológico.

Mi niña estaba sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada.

Cuando llame a Jake todos estaban a mi alrededor y yo no podría explicar todas las emociones que se tatuaban en sus rostros al entender que Reneesme estaba perdida.

Sin siquiera decir algo, un segundo después ya estábamos todos en los autos rumbo a Forks.  
Al haber llegado nos separamos para buscar.

Alice y Edward estaban muy concentrados en buscar pistas o logares que se borraran de la vista de Alice pero era muy difícil para ellos, era como buscar un punto negro en el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Emmett y Rosalie habían ido al bosque justo hacia el norte y al noroeste, mientras que Carlisle y Esme hacían lo mismo pero hacia el sur, suroeste… y Jasper hacia lo que mejor sabia hacer… intentar calmarme a mi.


	29. Despertar

**BUSQUEDA (Jpov)**

Encontramos a Reneesme al otro día en la tarde, después de haber buscado noche y mañana, vampiros y licántropos unidos.  
La manada y los chupasangres se habían repartido el perímetro…

Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, ¡Hasta Rachel!… en fin todos buscaban y yo… decir que yo buscaba seria decir poco, ya que prácticamente movía cada pequeña roca que se encontraba en mi camino, al menos todos se habían dado cuenta ya que yo movería mas y tierra por ella.

Emmett y la rubia estúpida buscaban en las mismas direcciones que Quil y Embry; el doc. Colmillitos y su esposa trabajaban con Sam, Paul y Jared. Seth, Leah y Rachel en la playa… El duendecillo de Alice y Edward se movían por todos los lugares posibles al igual que yo… Bella y Jasper estuvieron juntos buscando en el prado y los alrededores, montañas, etc.

Y por fin… cuando todos creíamos que no había nada y nos reunimos vi un destello blanco y suave cerca de un árbol; corrí hacia el, era una pequeña libreta de Reneesme y al girar 45° mi rostro me encontré con un pozo y allí la vi, no podía creer que nadie había buscado en esa parte, no me parecía posible que no hubiéramos podido encontrarla si no fuera por ese estúpido peluche.

Grité a todos y leí lo que la libreta decía mientras cargaba a Reneesme con un brazo.

_"Dicen que las mujeres solo lloran cuando quieren fingir hondos pesares, los que tan falsa máxima atesoran muy torpes deben ser o muy vulgares, si llegara mi llanto hasta la hoja donde temblando esta la mano mía para poder decirte mis congojas, con lagrimas la carta escribiría, mas si el llanto es tan oscuro que no pinta y hay que usar otra tinta mas oscura, la negra escogeré porque es la tinta donde mas se refleja mi amargura, aunque soy para soñar esquiva, se que para soñar naci despierta, me he sentido morir y aun estoy viva, tengo ansias de vivir y ya estoy muerta… y seré yo, la chica que soñara despierta, la chica que luchara contra fuego, viento y tierra, la que dará todo por tratar de permanecer en pie, o en vida, mientras todos en este mundo están dormidos"_

Al menos, por su escrito ella había decidido que seguiría adelante.

Ella estaba desmayada, no podíamos decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero Carlisle, dijo que quizá habían sido los 7 días, no olía como siempre, parecía que su corazón no bombeaba a todo su cuerpo la sangre necesaria, parecía mas pálida que Bella o Edward y su olor era parecido a el bosque… a ese agujero en el suelo en el que quizá había caído, no comprendía porque no había intentado salir, nadie entendía nada… y si Edward lo descubría no nos lo diría.

A la mañana siguiente, en la casa Cullen, Reneesme despertó pero decidí no ir hasta que se encontrara mejor, así que usé toda la fuerza que me quedaba para quedarme quieto en el sillón de la sala, pero el cansancio de todos estos días se posó sobre mis hombros y parpados haciéndome caer en un profundo sueño.

**DESPERTAR (Rpov)**

Poco a poco comencé a escuchar una suave y dulce voz que tintineaba como una campanilla, comencé a entender el verso que me repetía:

_"Hay música aquí, tan suave caen los pétalos desde las agitadas rosas a la hierva, o las gotas de roció entre las paredes de granito, en un reluciente paso…"_

Decía mi madre mientras acariciaba mi cabello una y otra vez mientras recitaba mi poema favorito de la niñez, su frio tacto me hizo comenzar a volver a la realidad.

— Está volviendo — dijo mi padre al darse cuenta de mis divagaciones mas profundas.

Sentía la garganta seca y me quemaba, ahora sentía mi cuerpo y no era lo más grato que podía haber.

—Estoy cansada, tengo sed, la vida es mala. Hila una venda tan larga, ponla en mi cara, cúbreme tanto los ojos que ya no pueda ver nada, que no se vea en la noche ni un solo rayo de la vida mala— dije lentamente contestando con versos a mi madre que ahora me acurrucaba.

Ella me obligó a verle a la cara, me miró con sus ojos dorados...pero no contestó. Acercó un vaso y me dio a beber; la sangre caliente resbalaba por mi pecho haciéndome sentir viva...desgraciadamente viva...yo ya no quería vivir.

— No pienses eso — susurró mi padre.

Mi conciencia ahora no tenia razón, quería expresar con mis palabras lo que sentía pero me era imposible.

— La princesa no ríe, la princesa no siente, la princesa persigue por el ciclo de oriente la libélula vaga de una vaga ilusión ¿piensa acaso en el príncipe de Gioconda o de China o el que ha detenido su carroza argentina? — declamó mi madre en mi oído, tan bajo que oro yo pude oírlo.

Eso era algo que amaba de mi madre, esa manera de comunicarnos en momentos difíciles, pues era la poesía y la composición que nos ayudaba.

Toque su rostro y comencé a formar palabras en mi mente y sensaciones aunque yo estaba aun casi inerte.

_"Ya no quiere el palacio, ni la rueda de plata, ni el balcón encantado, ni el bufón escarlata"_

Entonces mi madre me llevó en brazos al que había sido el cuarto de mi padre, ese que tenia las dos grandes paredes de vidrio...la luz entró por mis ojos cegándome y ya no podía ver nada, quería que la oscuridad regresara, que me volviera a poseer, no quería nada de este mundo, era lo que todos tenían que saber.

Poco a poco la vista volvió a mi y era claro que afuera estaba lloviendo... mi padre nos dejó solas a mi madre y a mi...me senté en la suave y blanca alfombra de la recamara y me sentí calmada mientras veía por las transparentes paredes.

La razón volvió a mi mente y miré a mi madre preocupada, llorando sin poder llorar...me sentí mas y recordé todo el dolor que les había causado a todos. Seguiría adelante, fuera como fuera pero lo haría.

_"Ahora sin el, tengo que aprender a vivir desde el principio"_ pensé. Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

— Calla, calla princesa, dijo el hada madrina, en caballo con alas hacia acá se encamina, en el cinto la espada y en la mano el azar, el feliz caballero que te adora sin verte... —  
— No — solté interrumpiendo la poesía que mi madre recitaba y ella se sorprendió por mi reacción.  
— ¿No quieres ver a Jake? no sabemos porque entraste en la inconsciencia tanto tiempo —  
— ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente? —  
— Una semana, no entendemos cómo o por qué llegaste a ese punto —

Yo si lo recordaba pero lo bloquearía de mi mente y no quería ver a Jake... no quería, no quería.

— Hija, siete días sin noticias tuyas no era nada bueno, además Jake no sabia nada de ti... ¿Por qué no quieres verlo? —

— No madre, no quiero ver a nadie ahora, quiero estar bien primero — traté de decirlo molesta pero me encontraba demasiado calmada, giré mi rostro hacia la puerta y vislumbre una suave sombra — Hola tío Jasper — susurré y escuché la dulce risita de mi tía Alice que estaba ahí con el.  
— Esta bien, al menos ¿Puedes comer algo? Rachel esta abajo, te trajo algo de comida, aun no la conocer pero es muy buena —  
— No mamá, me daré una ducha y descansaré...eso de estar inconsciente es muy cansado ¿Sabes?— dije intentando sonar alegre para calmar a mi madre.  
— Está bien — me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto.

¿Quien seria Rachel? bueno, al menos después lo sabría.  
Me metí a mi cuarto de baño y disfruté del agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo.

Seguiría adelante, lo haría por todos ellos, por mi familia.


	30. Hijo

**HIJO (Epov)**

Si no fuera porque podía leer todos los pensamientos de mi hija no entendería ni una sola palabra de lo que ella y Bella se decían, algunas veces me parecía una manera muy extraña de hablar pero también era muy linda, conversar con poesía... ¿Qué podía decir? lo mío era la música; pero al menos yo también tenia mi forma diferente de hablar con mi hija.

En fin, gracias a la conversación con su madre, Reneesme estaba bloqueando todo pensamiento del día que entró en la inconsciencia, no podía saber como o porque había entrado en ese estado.

Cuando se metió a duchar me di cuenta de que ella se repetía a si misma que seguiría adelante; aun no entendía que era lo que le había causado ese pensamiento tan repentino y en eso... su mente no le ayudó mucho.

Me sorprendí al ver lo que ella había visto, si, para ella era frustrante pero yo no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa que se dibujó en mis labios el resto del día y de la noche, no podía borrarla y nadie entendía porque me sentía tan alegre incluso, algunos llegaron a verme molestos...

Esperaba que todos los malentendidos se arreglaran pronto, pero por ahora no le diría nada a mi familia, bueno, nunca les diría porque le pasó eso a Reneesme, la menta de mi hija era suya y nadie tenia porque sabes lo que ella no quisiera dar a conocer.

Me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle y toqué para entrar.

— Adelante — dijo mi padre el cual estaba muy tenso, con muchos libros abiertos por todos lados pues quería encontrar una solución lógica para lo que le había pasado a Reneesme.  
— Calma Carlisle — dije suavemente mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro y el escondía su rostro entre sus manos, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.  
— Pero, ¿y si es algo que pueda empeorar? —  
— Carlisle, se porque entró en ese estado pero no puedo decírtelo, ella no quiere que alguien sepa, pero no te preocupes se que no volverá a pasar —  
— Está bien — asintió y pude percibir como era que se iba calmando.  
— Tengo que hacer algo — concluí y salí del despacho.

Busque a Jacob y lo encontré dormido en un sillón en la sala.

— ¡Hey Jake! — grite en su oído.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué paso? — Dijo gritando muy asustado y lanzando manotazos al aire, no pude contener la carcajada que salió de mi boca — ¿¡De que te ríes sanguijuela!? — preguntó molesto.  
— ¿Vamos a cazar? —  
— Estas... ¿Bromeando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

— Hablar — esa palabra fue solo un movimiento de labios puesto que no produce ningún sonido.

— Está bien, vamos — _"Espero que sea importante, tenia un sueño muy dulce"_

— Oh... ¡Vamos Jacob! solo estabas soñando con un lago... ¡Tenias sed! — dije cuando ya habíamos salido de la casa y el solo rio.

Nos alejamos lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación.

— Habla chupasangre — dijo sentándose en un árbol.

— Oh...perros — suspiré y el soltó una risotada — más respeto para tu futuro suegro... — susurré.

— ¿Y? ¿De qué querías hablarme? — _"¿Suegro?, si yo quiero a Reneesme pero quizá ella a mi no y... ¡Idiota cállate! bueno, calla tus pensamientos... ¡eso pasara algún día! Ha" _pensó.

— Bueno Jacob, quiero decirte porque Reneesme entró en ese estado de shock que la llevó a la inconsciencia, no debería hacerlo puesto que son sus secretos, pero si te digo quizá todo se arregle —  
— Hm... ¿De qué vas? —  
— Tu tuviste la culpa, bueno no toda pero… bueno algo así —  
— ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo tengo la culpa? ¡Ni siquiera la vi! —  
— Si, eso lo se, pero bueno… — suspiré de nuevo, algo de lo que me arrepentí inmediatamente puesto que el olor de Jacob me quemaba la nariz.  
— Entonces habla — susurró.  
— Cuando ella llegó quería darte una sorpresa, estaba cerca de tu garaje cuando llegó otra chica y la abrazaste, no le hubiera afectado si tu y _"ya sabes quien"_ se hubieran dicho que se querían y extrañaban — sonreí — pero yo no te dije nada...no se lo dije a nadie — Jacob soltó una fuerte carcajada.  
— Me gusta tu plan — dije asintiendo a sus pensamientos — ¿Te importa si cazo y después lo modificamos? —  
— Para nada, yo también tengo hambre — dijo y nos lanzamos hacia el bosque.

Mientras cazábamos le conté a Jacob el sueño que había tenido Reneesme el día que el se había marchado, lo que el había visto y lo que verdaderamente significaba... ahora todo encajaba.

Aunque lo negara, Jacob siempre había sido como un hermano para mi, a veces éramos como enemigos pero a fin de cuentas teníamos los mismos propósitos, teníamos más cosas en común de las que el pensaba.

Bueno yo ahora cazaba junto a el...en fin, algún día sería como mi hijo tendría que acostumbrarme.


	31. ¿Fin?

**Hola a todos. **

**Lamento mucho la tardanza con este ultimo capitulo. Usualmente me pone de nervios no publicar **_(ok, no de nervios pero se como es que yo odio tener que esperar y no me gusta hacer lo mismo) _**Pero aqui estoy nuevamente trayendoles un capitulo más.  
****Como dije, este es el capitulo final y hoy mismo publico el epílogo.** _(Este ultimo tiene en parte algo que ver con la secuela, que aún no está terminada, y comenzaré a publicarla cuando tenga más capitulos listos ya que 'alguien' robó mi libreta donde tenía ese fanfic completo. Aún estoy molesta por eso pero no me queda más que escribir lo que recuerdo y mejorarlo cuanto pueda)  
_**Espero que les guste y estoy muy feliz de haberlos tenido por aqui leyendo capitulo por capitulo conmigo.** **Sin más, dejo el final. Besos!**

* * *

**¿FIN? (Rpov)**

Después de desayunar Jake me invitó a salir a pasear.

— Necesitas caminar, respirar y disfrutar — dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome con el hacia el bosque.

Caminamos por varios minutos, hubiera sido muy fácil correr pero estábamos ensimismados en disfrutar cada segundo juntos; _"Espero que este sueño no se vuelva una pesadilla"_ dije para mi misma.

Llegamos a un claro, era un semicírculo lleno de flores silvestres por el que la luz del sol entraba vagamente escapándose de entre las nubes.

— Es el claro de tus padres — me dijo deteniéndose.

Este era el lugar más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora.

— Jake — comencé a decir mientras me sentaba entre las flores — Lo siento, enserio — insistí y escondí la mirada viendo el verde pasto detrás de mi.

— Nessie, no te preocupes...sabes que yo te...yo te amo —

Escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, de sus labios creaba en mi un millón de sensaciones inexplicables, un escalofrió lleno de alegría recorrió mi columna y una sonrisa escapó entre mi rostro...rápidamente la hice desaparecer.

¿Le molestaría una pequeña bromita ahora?

Me puse seria, junte mis dos manos y agaché la cabeza aunque aun podía ver como la cara de Jake cambiaba, ahora parecía nervioso y preocupado.

— Nessie — dijo pero no lo mire — Mira Nessie no quiero que te sientas comprometida o algo, yo entiendo que todo fue raro y di tu no me quieres no te preocupes, yo entiendo —

Estaba muy nervioso caminando de un lado al otro y pasándose una mano por el cabello una y otra vez ¿Si no me quieres? si supiera que todo lo que pase fue por el, por la simple idea de creerlo de otra y no mío; me levanté y lo detuve, me miró a los ojos mas preocupado aun.

— Perdón si te pongo nerviosa con mis nervios — puso una mano en su rostro — ¿Qué idiotez dijiste? — susurró para si mismo y yo no podía seguir aguantando la risa, se veía demasiado lindo así de nervioso.

— Jake — comencé con un tono frio y el me miró expectante — Que no haya brisa: dile al mar y a la aurora: no haya albores, dile al roció no llores y al perfume de las rosas que deje de perfumar — mi lado poético salió...¡Ya se había tardado! ahora la confusión estaba muy marcada en su rostro y esta vez si reí, mis labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa llena de alegría, supongo que mi rostro entero brillaba de felicidad y mi corazón ahora era el sonido recto por la velocidad de sus latidos.

— ¿Y? — ¿tenia que ser tan impaciente?  
— Pero no me pidas que te deje de amar — concluí.

En ese momento un brillo inundó sus ojos y su sonrisa me pareció la más linda y perfecta que jamás había visto, lo abrasé, hundí mi rostro en su pecho e inhale su dulce aroma.

Así el día que antes era noche oscura volvía a ser un día cada vez más puro, desde que esta noche no es noche, el corazón ayer deshabitado vuelve a ser un corazón enamorado.

Saqué mi rostro de mi dulce, suave y perfecto escondite y le miré a los ojos.

No se como pude esperar tanto aun cuando notaba que se acababa el tiempo y que mi corazón con cada segundo latía mas lento.

¿Cómo había logrado ser tan terca y orgullosa y no haber visto todo ese amor en sus ojos negros?  
El era el ser mas perfecto para mi, no podía siquiera negarlo  
¿Cómo pude creer que lo que sentía era solo un espejismo?  
¿Cómo podía negar que cada segundo que cerraba mis parpados, seguía viendo sus hermosos ojos que me miraban? Todo había cambiado desde el día que el entró a mi vida.  
¡Jake! ¡Jake! ¿Cómo podría apartarme nuevamente de tu imagen?  
Nunca nadie podría ocupar tu lugar, pues si alguien intentara hacerlo no podría dejar de ser mas que un vil suplente... ¡Te amo! con un amor incapaz de crecer más en mi alma y corazón; te amo con un amor tan fuerte que necesita expandirse y revelarse en mi de un solo golpe en toda su magnitud... ahora mismo le gritaría al cielo...  
"Jacob Black; mi único amor, porque le amo con todo el corazón, con toda mi alma, es todo mi amor y me entrego completamente a el con una sola condición: ¡Un beso que me llene de amor!"

— Por una mirada: un mundo; por una sonrisa: el cielo... — le dije al verlo tan perfecto ahí junto a mi.  
— ¿Por un beso? — preguntó con una sonrisa un poco picara, ¿Acaso leía mis pensamientos?  
— ¡Yo no se que te daría por un beso! —

Y al decir esto seguido por una sonrisa, sus labios se encontraron con los míos, cerrando ese pacto que nos unía. Sus años de soledad y mis días de oscuridad ya habían pasado. Y nada pudo ser mejor que cuando sus labios presionaron los míos.  
Fue tan dulce y tierno, con movimientos suaves que daban testimonio de su amor y entrega. Ahora yo era feliz y recordaba aquella vieja frase que siempre decía: "aquel que es feliz puede hacer felices a los demás"

Mientras nos besábamos, detrás de nosotros se formó de la nada un arrollo y en el cielo encapotado se descubrió el sol silbando una dulce melodía de luz, cantaba el viento susurrando estrofas llenas de amor y miles de amarillas mariposas revolotearon a nuestro alrededor; dos pajaritos en la rama de un árbol nos miraban con ojos llenos de envidia y los conejos, venados y libélulas aplaudían a aquel dulce musical lleno de sueños, magia y amor...el aire era dulce como rosas y chocolates y el paisaje era tan bonito que nadie podría olvidarse de el, las golondrinas volaban desapareciendo entre la luz creando dulces bailes llenos de color; y salieron los gnomos, duendes, hadas y animales dulces y suaves, este era mi sueño, mi cuento, mi nunca jamás, mi lugar perfecto..._"Erase una vez en un mundo de magia y fantasía, dos chicos felices en el jardín de la alegría"..._

El era Jake, mi Jake...mi destino y yo era su eterna enamorada ¿Aún tenia que decirlo? yo era suya desde el día en que fui concebida y el era mío, desde ese mismo día. Relámpagos de felicidad inundaban nuestros ojos, mi cabeza era un vértigo vivo con locos impulsos de saltar al aire y soltar gritos de felicidad.  
Jake era mi mundo, desde que le vi cada segundo, día, semana y mes yo lo añoré y adoré siempre, no podía menos. Un nuevo sentimiento apareció en mí, el deseo. Tome su pelo entre mis manos y lo desordene, se sentía sedoso y se refalaba como agua por mis manos.

Finalmente nos separamos en busca de aire, y escuche su corazón recuperando su ritmo normal junto con su acompasada respiración.

— ¿Enserio me quieres? — pregunté, aún quería escuchar esas palabras salir de nuevo de entre sus suaves labios, el abrió los ojos como platos.  
— ¿Qué si te quiero? ¿Tú me lo preguntas? ¡Si tu eres vida...la vida de mi vida!... mi felicidad y tu... ¿me quieres? —  
— Te quiero y te lo digo con el viento, con el sol y con las nubes, te lo digo con las plantas, con el agua incluso con el miedo, si tus ojos ríen, mi corazón canta, porque en su mirar me dicen muy quedo que tan solo ellos pueden envolverme en dulces destellos y amarme por siempre, vivir y soñar... — suspiré — quiero decirte solo dos simples palabras —  
— Pues dilas — susurró mientras besaba suavemente mis cabellos  
— Te amo — dije.  
Y me regaló otro beso.

* * *

**Corto pero bueno, no soy tan romantica... me resultó un poco dificil ha.**

**_¿Merece Review?_**


	32. Epílogo

**Nuevamente les agradezco hayan leido esta historia. Creo que ya he mejorado mucho con las otras ya que esta fué la primera. Sin embargo siempre trato de escribir poco, motivos personales, espero les haya agradado tanto como me gustó a mi escribirla y leer sus reviews. Besos**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO (Rpov)**

— "Mi oficina" si puede llamársele así — dije para mi misma.

La tenue luz gris entraba por la pequeña ventana situada frente a la puerta en la que ahora yo estaba parada, observando con cada detalle "mi oficina" como le llamaba mi padre.  
Debajo de la ventana, mi escritorio de cedro, antiguo pero hermoso, a la izquierda una pared repleta de fotos, Jake y yo... Nessie y Jacob por todos lados, a la derecha mi colección de libros regados por todo el lugar, frente a mi escritorio: mi pequeña silla de madera; una bombilla otorgaba un poco de color a mi pequeña y confortable oficina.

Entré y tomé el folio que tenia en la pasta las palabras _"REGRESO AL DESTINO"_ era el simple manuscrito que contaba mi dramática historia de amor; _"POR VANESSA WOLF",_ ahora era Vanessa Wolf, gracias a la gran idea de mi madre, algunos de mi familia aún tenían por apellido _"Cullen" _aquí en nuestro nuevo hogar, ahora vivíamos en Ruchden, Reino unido.

Nuestra historia aquí era muy diferente a las otras veces; aquí éramos varias familias, varios grupos de hermanos jóvenes que se habían mudado o por la paz del lugar, o por la escuela de intercambios...nos habíamos mudado aquí para "cambiar de entorno" aunque el entorno siempre era igual: cielo gris, arboles, lluvia, humedad, agua, verde, verde...verde.

Tomé mi bolígrafo y comencé el final:

_"— Quiero decirte dos simples palabras — te digo mientras tu me miras; el viento juega entre nosotros y yo soy la chica mas feliz del universo entero.  
— Pues dilas — dices y besas mi cabeza dulcemente.  
— Te amo — te digo y las mariposas vuelven a revolotear entre nosotros, intento hablar de nuevo pero tú me silencias con un beso.  
Y a partir de ahora...vivimos felices para siempre… o al menos felices por estos momentos"_

Sentí un cálido aliento recorrer mi cuello y terminar con un suave beso en mi mejilla.

— No me gustó tu final — me susurró Jake al oído.  
— No me importa — dije fingiendo estar molesta y sacándole la lengua.

Después de unos segundos suspiré.

— ¿Sabes? sueño, sueño, sueño y sueño, ha pasado casi una década y aún creo estar soñando — dije sonriendo.  
— Yo también...te amo...pero no me gustó tu final —  
— Pero ¿Por qué? — comenzaba a irritarme, aun era terca, orgullosa y eso no lo dejaría de ser jamás.  
— No se, siento que falta algo —  
— Todo se quedó corto al intentar expresar mi amor, Jake —  
— No me refiero a eso —  
— ¿Ha no? —  
— No me gustan los _"Vivieron felices para siempre" _—  
— ¿Sólo es eso? —  
— No —  
— ¿Entonces? está bien, agregaré: _"O al menos felices por estos momentos"_ —  
— Si, esta bien, pero quería que hubieras puesto: _"Y tuvimos 15 cachorritos"... _oh, oh ¡No! mejor 20... ¡Si! 20 lobitos que se alimentaban de sangre animal — Rió.  
— No Jake, no tenemos hijos, eso seria mentir —

— Ni tu, ni yo, ni tu familia es humano; mientes en tu historia al decir que todos lo son ¿Por qué no podríamos tener hijitos chiquitítitos? —  
— No se, quizá eso salga en la segunda parte — el solo sonrió.  
— ¿Entonces? —  
— Dame un beso y deja de quejarte — dije con un falso tono autoritario, pero aún así me besó.

Tomé el bolígrafo de nuevo y cambié de página:

_"EPILOGO_

_Pues si para recobrar lo recobrado tuve que haber perdido lo perdido,  
si para conseguir lo conseguido tuve que soportar lo soportado.  
Si para estar ahora enamorado fue menester haber estado herido,  
tengo por bien sufrido lo sufrido, tengo por bien llorado lo llorado.  
Porque después de todo he comprendido que no se goza bien de lo gozado,  
sino después de haberlo padecido.  
Porque después de todo comprobado que lo que tiene el árbol de florido,  
vive de lo que tiene sepultado._

_(Francisco Luis Bernárdez)"_

— ¡Nessie! ¡Nessie! puedo poner _"FIN"_ — dijo mi tío Emmett cuando les mostré a todos el manuscrito; mi tía Rosalie fingió darse un golpe en el rostro en signo de vergüenza y todos los demás se rieron.

— ¡Claro tío! Toma — dije dándole mi bolígrafo.  
— Me haces tan feliz — concluyó fingiendo limpiarse algunas lagrimas.  
— Lo se —

_"Aquel que es feliz, puede hacer felices a los demás, quien no pierde ni el valor ni la confianza jamás morirá siendo miserable"_

Mi tío escribió y una sonrisa se extendió por todos los rostros que había en la habitación...ahora todos éramos felices.

**"FIN"**  
_(By: Emmett Cullen)_


End file.
